


Woke the Fuck Up

by JoClbs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kara justiciere, Lena Luthor chanteuse, Rencontre au café, Tourné, Voyage, souffrance, univers alternatif-pas de pouvoirs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: Kara rencontre une jeune femme qui l'intrigue dans un café. Elle essaye de connaitre la jeune femme prenommé Elena. Elle se retrouve dans le parc le lendemain lorsqu'elle se retrouve nez a nez avec cette meme Elena. Elena alors accepte l'invitation de Kara. Kara est sur le point de decouvrir le secret d'Elena et sa vie changera pour toujours.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapitre 1

24 Aout 2009

Kara marchait dans son lycée pour la premiere fois. Alex l'avait laissé y aller seule, elle ne voulait pas etre associé a une bleu, surtout qu'elle etait en Terminale maintenant. Elle regardait le papier dans sa main, son planning de classe ainsi qu'un cadenat pour son casier et sa combinaison. Les couloirs etaient tellement plus grand que ceux du college. Dans le hall principal on pouvait voir le balcon du deuxieme etage sur le coté dont le toit etait ouvert a la lumiére par des lucarnes. Kara deglutit et pris pronfonde inspiration.

" Tu peux le faire, c'est juste une autre école. Une plus grande en effet, mais tout de meme uneecole, et puis tu aimes l'école" se marmonne Kara. Elle fu soulagé lorsqu'elle se pris un virage et qu'elle vit des couloirs normaux avec pleins de casiers.

"Tu vois, tu peux le faire"

Kara entendit de l'agitation pas loin du prochain tournant. Quand elle tourna, juste devant la ou devait avoir lieu son premier cours, deux grands gars etaient en train de bousculer un autre plus petit. Un autre etait en train de regarder un bout de papier afin d'avoir un des casiers.

"Aller Schott, soit d'accord pour faire mes devoirs cette année et tout se passera bien mieux. On ne parlera meme pas de ton pere aux autres eleves." Un des garcons ricannait

"Les gars, je peux pas, j'ai failli ne pas avoir mon année l'an passé a cause de vous" cria le plus petit.

"Hey!"Hurla Kara. Ce qui attira directement l'attention des brutes.

"Faite le! Allez, on va voir si tu rentres la dedans." Dis le troisieme alors qu'il ouvrait le casier vite apres avoir remarquait la jeune fille qui arrivait vite vers eux.

"Degage! C'est pas tes affaires"

" Je pense que si justement " Kara s'avanca plus pres.

C'est a ce moment, que un des garcons fit l'erreur de l'attraper par l'epaule. Jeremiah l'avait amener a de nombreux et differents cours de combats depuis qu'elle avait ete adopté. Le therapeute avait recommandé cela a Jeremiah pour aidé Kara a faire face a la perte de ses parents, et Kara avait adoré ces cours. Elle adorait avoir entierement le controle de son corps lorsque tout le reste semblait etre totalement chaotique. Son examen pour l'obtention de sa ceinture noir de Karaté etait prevue pour le mois prochain.

Instinctivement, Kara lui prit le poignet et lui torda, tournant le plus grand des garcons et le forca a s'allonge face au sol. Ses cris faisaient peine a voir. Les autres garcons etaient d'abord choqués, puis enervés.

"Et bien, maintenant tu m'as enervé" Dit le gars qui avait ouvert le casier.

Kara tordait plus fort le bras s'arretant juste avant que celui ci se disloque, et lui donna un coup de pied. Il roulla sur le sol, tenant son epaule. Kara releva sa tete juste a temps pour voir que le garcon du casier voulait lui lancait quelques chose, elle esquiva juste a temps, et enfonca son point en plein sur le nez exposé du garcon. Le sang coula instantanement. Le dernier des garcons coura lorsqu'il realisa a qu'elle vitesse s'etes fait retamés ses amis. Kara se tourna finalement vers le garcon intimidé qui etait encore collé aux casiers de peur.

"Est ce que tu vas bien?" demanda elle.

"O-o-ui. Je-Je vais bien mieux que ces gars la. Qui es tu?" demanda il part dessus les gemissements des deux brutes.

"Kara Danvers" Elle avanca sa main, et il l'a prit instantanement.

"Winslow Schott. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Winn"

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer"

"Quest ce qui ce passe ici!" gronna un grand professeur.

Il se tenait jsute devant les 4 lyceens. Winn et Kara etaient tous les deux trop choqués pour repondre.

"Vous 4, dans le bureau du proviseur, maintenant" L'homme prit les garcons par leurs tee-shirt et les trana dans la meme direction que celle que Kara avait pris.

Les deux garcons n'avaient obtenues que 2 jours de suspensions et une semaine de colle avant les cours car ils n'avaient en soit tapés personne d'apres les cameras. Kara quant a elle eu le droit a une semaine de suspension qui commancait le jours suivant. Le proviseur lui avait autorisé a rester pour son premier jours.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Ces gars m'harcelent depuis deja 2 ans. Je pensais qu'une fois au lycée ca irait mieux."

"A quoi servent les amis?"

"On est amis?" Kara rigola

"Et bien, je ne me fait pas suspendre pour n'importe qui. Ca serait mieux que nous soyons amis. En plus si je suis pas loin ces brutes ne viendront plus te chercher" Winn sourit.

"J'ai juste a tenir une semaine"

"Je demanderais a ma soeur de jeter un coup d'oeil. C'est une terminale. Elle ne fera surement pas attention a toi a moins que tu aies des ennuis."

"Merci Kara. Je suis content que nous soyons amis."

Les deux nouveaux amis sortirent du hall pour leurs premier jours de cours, et tout semblait deja un peu moins grand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 Novembre 2013

_"INFO SPECIALE: Lionel Luthor a ete arreté pour avoir utilisé son entreprise Luthor-Corp afin de financé une compagnie anti gouvernementale et pour engagé une quantité massive d'assassins. Les evidences relie Luthor Corp a l'explosion massive survenue a Washington D.C. qui avait tué plus de 300 personnes et hospitalisé par moins de 200 personnes...."_

Lena eteigna la television dans sa chambre d'hotel qui etait totalement saccagé. Elle s'en fichait, le label payait tout. Lex avait essayé de l'appeler. Voulant qu'elle rentre a la maison. Essayant de dire que papa n'avait pas fait tout ca, mais qu'il essayait plutot de sauver le monde ou une connerie pareille. La seule chose que son esprit deja defoncé pouvait comprendre etait que ca famille etait maintenant totalement irreparable. Quelqu'un lui passa un joint, qu'elle prit, tirant une grosse late pour oublier. Oublier la fausse famille de son enfance. Le faite qu'elle etait la batarde d'un homme fou. Le faite que sa mere adoptive etait cruelle. Son frere l'avait aimé a sa facon, mais il etait bien plus agé et n'avait pas compris. Elle avait trouvé une sortie de secours et l'avait prise.

Une fois que Lena passa son joint a quelqu'un d'autre, elle prit une gorgée directement dans la bouteille de vodka qui etait sur la table et enterra son nez dans le coup de la femme qui etait juste a coté d'elle. La femme l'aiderait a oublier elle aussi, meme si ce n'etait que pour quelques heures. Lena la tira a travers la chambre et ferma la porte derriere elles, oubliant les 20 autres personnes dont elle ne connaissait meme pas le prenom qui etaient derriere la porte.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Juin 2014

Kara arpentait le vestiaire. C'etait son match final. Pour tout gagner. Ses nerfs etaient tendus, et elle etait beaucoup trop anxieuse pour s'assoir et attendre. Winn apparue avec une bande pour ses mains.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de se distraire

"Pour t'eviter de te briser tous les os de la main sur sa machoire." dit winn l'ane-intelligent avec un petit rire

"Non, Winn, pourquoi tu m'as suivie? Tu aurais pu aller au MIT ou n'importe ou mais tu m'as suivie. Devenu mon entraineur adjoint. Je veux dire, je sais que tu developpes toutes ses simulations et pleins d'equipements pour m'aider mais tu aurais pu faire tellement de choses avec un cerveau tels que le tiens."

"Tu pourrais aussi de demander pourquoi tu m'as sauvé dans ce couloir auparavant. C'est ce que font les amis. Surtout les meilleurs amis. Je suis avec toi durant tout le chemin Kara. Gagnant ou perdant. Si tu perds, on s'entrainera encore eet on re-essayera. Si tu gagnes, et ben, on continuera aussi a s'entrainer. Mais je suis derriere toi a 100%. Tout comme ta famille." Une annonce aux hauts parleurs appelle Kara sur le ring.

"Tu es prete?"

Kara hocha la tete. Elle l'etait. Quelque part le speech de Winn avait ete convaincant. Il est toujours la pour elle, et elle en etait heureuse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah..... Salut."

Lena regarda la femme blonde qui se tenait devant elle, une tasse de café a la main. Lena ferma son cahier et souleva un sourcil a la femme qui restait planté là.

"Umm...toutes les tables sont prises, et c'est complet a l'interieur aussi. Donc je me demandais si je pouvais m'assoir avec toi? Enfin, je suppise que je pourrais juste rentrer chez moi mais j'etais plutot impatiente de pouvoir lire mon livre dans mon café preferé pendant une aussi belle journée que celle-ci. Mais je peux juste y aller. Je devrais y aller. Peu importe."

Lena rigola et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'elles commancaient a glisser. Elle regarda autour de la terasse separé du trottoir par une petite cloture noire. A travers les grandes vitres, Lena pouvait voir la longue queue et la salle pleine causé par le pick du samedi matin.

" Tu peux t'assoir a partir du moment ou tu arretes de parler"

La femme rouggit mais prit place. Lena ouvra de nouveau son cahier et continua a ecrire. La blonde ouvra son propre livre et se pencha en arriere pour s'installer dans sa chaisse. Lena jeta un coup d'oeil a l'etrangere en face d'elle, tres attentive au faite qu'il etait facile qu'on la reconnaisse. La blonde partait un cardigan de couleure peche pastel au dessus un tee shirt blanc basic. Derriere ses lunettes, ses yeux etaient aussi bleus que le ciel de cette meme matinee. Une ride se formait entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle fu absorbée part son livre a couverture rouge: Wizard's First Rule. Apres quelques minutes l'autre femme mis ses ecouteurs et commenca à ecouter de la musique. Ca n'a prit que 4 secondes a Lena pour reconnaitre cette chanson. Elle regarda en arriere and tapa le front de la blonde avec son stylo. Elle retira un ecouteur et pencha sa tete d'un coté, tres semblable a un chiot.

"Lena Luthor?"

"Oui, mais soeur nous a pris des tickets pour le concert de ce soir." Rougit legerement la blonde.

"Tu ressembles pas a une reele fan"

"Oh, et a quoi je ressemble alors?" challenga la blonde.

"A un rayon de soleil donnant naissance a un chit golden retriever" la femme degaya essayant de trouver une reponse.

"Et bien, je ne suis pas une fan. Ma soeur l'est, et elle m'a demandait de venir avec elle depuis un moment. J'ecoute pour me trouver ridicule moi-meme." Cela piqua l'interet de Lena.

"Et qu'en penses-tu?" D'une certaine facon elle avait envie d'avoir l'opinion de la femme.

"Et bien, elle est talentieuse. Il y a un son difference pour chaque musique donc ils ne semblent pas tous les memes."

"Mais?" Lena entendit cela au son de sa voix.

"Mais, c'est un peu depressif. Je veux dire, quand j'ai reelement commencé a ecouter les paroles, j'ai juste eu tres envie de lui faire un calin et de lui dire...et bien.. je ne sais pas mais ca sonne un peu comme si elle avait besoin que quelqu'un soit la pour elle."

Elle avait attrapait Lena au depourvu. La femme juste devant voulait reconforter une etrangere juste pour quelques chansons. Lena fit l'erreur de regardait dans ses yeux, et laissant l'emotion brute de ses piscines bleues la submerger. Quelque chose la tiraillait, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas resentit depuis des annees. Ce qui l'effraya. Elle referma rapidement son chier et se racla la groge.

"Et bien, je suis sure qu'elle utilise la musique pour travailler sur certains points. Je suis sure qu'elle a des gens..." Lena se stoppa, sentant la profondeure de ses propres mots. La femme en face d'elle secoua la tete.

"Oui bien sure."

"Du coup, qu'est ce que tu ecoutes? Surement un des 100 meilleurs chanteur, peut etre un boy band?" Lena dit, voulant changer le sujet qui etait trop personnel.

"Et bien, ca depend de la playlist. Definitivement de la musique plus joyeuse et NSYNCsera toujours au rendez vous." dit la blonde sans gene.

"Oh non, maintenant tu vas devoir quitter ma table. C'est une Backstreet Boys table."

Commanca alors tout un argument comme quoi les boy band des annees 90's etaient les meilleurs. Le debat s'etendit sur un top ten. Lena avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et n'arrrvait pas a croire qu'une plutot magnifique femme s'etait juste assise devant elle et lui faissait oublier son engourdisement pour un moment. Jusqu'a ce que le telephone de Lena sonna, les sortant de la petit bulle qui s'etait formé autour de leurs table en plein coeur de National City. Lena leva un doigt s'excuse avec son visage.

"Salut,Jess...Non, j'ai juste perdu la notion du temps....Non,je peux venir...Oui, on se voit dans 30 mn.. Bye Jess."

"Tu dois y aller" la femme semblait deçue

"Oui"

"Okay" la femme prit une gorgee de son café dont elle avait oublié l'existence, reagissant face au liquide froid.

"Merci" dit Lena, sachant tres bien que la femme ne savait a qu'elle point cette conversation lui avait fait du bien.

"Pour quoi?"

"Je suis pas sure. Amuse toi bien a ton concert ce soir" Lena commenca a se tournait pour partir.

"Attends!" Lena se retourna vers la femme qui etait maintenant debout. Lena souleva un sourcils.

"Est ce que ...je ..pourrais te revoir?"Lena avait encore ete prise au depourvu par cette femme qui l'a surprenné encore plus.

"Je..je ne reste pas ici longtemps, Je..voyage beaucoup" la blonde sembla decu de nouveau.

"Bien, pourrais-je au moins avoir ton nom?" Elle essaya encore. Lena reflechissa un petit temps puis avanca sa main.

"Elana Colby." la femme prit sa main et la serra.

"Et bien, Elena, je suis Kara Danvers. Juste pour que tu saches, si je te revois, je prenais ca pour le destin ou quelques chose comme ca et je te demanderais ton numero encore" Ce qui fit rigolait Lena.

"Considere moi avertie" Lena appella un taxi pour partir avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

" Ugh, Alex, tu aurais du la voir. Meme dans ce pull et ses cheveux dans un chignion desordonné, elle etait magnifique. Elle n'arretait pas de tripoter ses lunettes, et je te jure ce rire, ca devrait etre illégal! Et ses yeux...." Kara tomba dans le canapé de sa soeur. Alex se changeait de son tailleur-pantalon dans l'autre piece, elle avait du aller au bureau ce matin pour de la paperasse. Alex rigolait et sortait de sa chambre pour s'assoir a coté de sa soeur dans le canapé. Elle portait son tee-shirt des tournées officielles de Lena Luthor. Sur le tee-shirt on pouvait voir la la moitié du visage pale de la femme, avec des yeux verts percants.

"Ses yeux?" Alex donna un coup sur l'epaule de Kara.

"Il etait d'un marron captivant. Mais..."

"Mais quoi?"

"Il y avait quelque chose d'eteint, je ne sais pas. Mais ils etaient tristes. J'avais juste envie de lui faire un calin."

"Kara, tu veux faire un calin a toutes les personnes que tu rencontres"

"Vraie, Mais j'avais vraiment envie"

"Oui, tu veux faire un calin la jolie fille"

"How's detective Sawyer?" Kara se tourna vers Alex.

"Ennuyant" grogna Alex

"Juste parce que vous partagez pas encore d'affaires. Elle a pratiquement resolue toute seule le meutre lié au tournoi de chien." fit ramarquer Kara Alex grogna pour protester.

"Et tu l'aime bien" Continua Kara

"Elle a une petite amie" dit Alex en enlevant tout amusement chez Kara

"Tu lui as proposé un rancard?"

"Yup, et elle m'a remballé d'une des pires facon possible. Donc j'ai besoin de ce soir." Kara souria et pris sa soeur dans ses bras.

"J'adore nos soirees-soeurs. Meme si cette musique est legerement depressive."

"Mais les bieres pas chere ca sera super" Kara rigola et alluma la tele pour tuer quelques heures avant de dinner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena enleva delicatement ses lentilles de couleures de ses yeux, elles les deposa dans leurs boite qu'elle garde sur la table de son dressing. Elle mit alors ses reels lentilles de contacts et commenca doucement a assembler Lena Luthor, la star froide et badass. La personne adopté par l'un des plus riche fou de la planete. Qui avait deçu sa,mere adoptive pour avoir suivi la musique plutot qu'utiliser son doctorat d'MIT. La musique etait l'une des seules choses qui lui faisait ressentir quelque chose. Maitenant, c'etait devenue vide de sens, comme tout le reste.

"Une tape sur la porte" Jessica l'appelait pour venir verifier le son et une apercu d'ensemble de la scene. Le simple deguisement de Lena lorsqu'elle sortait dans les espaces publiques avait maintenant disparue. Ici, c'etait la femme aux lines fines et aux piercings. Lena prena un profonde inspiration, roula ses epaules, et sorti volontairement de son dressing.

Jess attendait avec les gens de la scene et des bananes, etant sur que Lena n'avait rien mangeait, seulement ingèré une quantité astronomique de café. Elle en prit gracieusement et mangea la moitie, elle jeta le reste dans une poubelle. Des hommes et des femmes etaient tous en train de se precipiter partout, preparant tout pour ce soir. Ses musiciens et ses voix etaient sur la scene. Lena monta sur la scene, se mit devant le micro et attenda son signal pour commencer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex! Tu as vraiment pris des places devant?" Kara criait a travers le bruit de fond tout autour du Colosseum. Elles luttaient toutes les deux pour garder leurs bieres et ne pas les verser alors qu'elles se faufillaient entre les gens et les barricades.

"J'ai eu une augmentation. Et puis franchement, c'est Lena Luthor. C'est surement la derniere fois que des tickets comme ceux la me sont financierement accessible."

"Okay, mais la prochaine soiree-soeurs est pour moi"

" Donc pizza, potstickers et film?"

"Et bien, une ancienne combattante de MMA ne se fait pas tellement quand leurs nouvelles carriere est a moitié du coaching et l'autre essayer et ne pas reussir a vendre son art."

"Hey, tu vendras un jours. Il suffira de tomber sur la bonne personne." Kara roula des yeux.

Soudainement les lumieres s'eteigna et des acclamations eclata. Un leger sifflement commenca. Une lumiere se possa sur une personne, une personne aux cheveux de la meme couleur qu'un corbeau. Elle est habillait d'une veste en cuir , d'un pantalon en cuir et de bottes. Ce qui etait totalement attendu etant donné sa musique.

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpSXc1sLa2k**

_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_

_When you wal away, it's when we really play_

_you don't hear me when i say,_

_mom, please wake up_

_dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_

_no one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_don't let them see what goes in the witchen_

Le silence etait tombé quand Lena Luthor commanca sa chanson. Elle s'appellait "Dollhouse" ( maison de poupée) de ce que se souvenait Kara. Une musique entrainante avec des paroles depressive. Les gens autour se sont joints a la chanteuse pour le prochain vers, Alex incluse.

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_please don't let them look through the curtains_

_picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_please don't let them look through the curtains_

_Kara pris une grosse gorgée de sa biere._

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

_ha, you're blinded by her jewelry_

_when you turn your nack she pulls out a flask_

_and forgets his infidelity_

_uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_

_go back ti being plastic_

_no one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_one day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_

Kara se souvint des rumeurs qui courrait autour de la famille Luthor. La plupart n'etaient pas confirmées, mais cette chanson qui etait arrivé quelques années apres en avant affirmé quelques unes. Lena refusait de commenter dans ces interviews et elle arretait net l'interview a la seconde ou on lui parlait de sa famille. Kara admetait qu'elle ete allé plus loin que juste ecouter sa musique. Elle se demandait qui etait la personne a l'interieur derriere la facade mysterieuse de la femme inaccesible.

Des sifflements et des applaudissements retentirent a la fin de la chanson. La prochaine chason allait etre completement differente etant donné que Lena tenait une guitare electrique. Les lumiere se rallumerent pour que toute la bande soit eclairée. Tout le monde se rejoigna pour "Teenagers" alors que de la fumée parcourait la scene.

_They're gonna clean up your look_

_with all the lies in the books_

_to make a citizen out of you_

_because they sleep with a gun_

_and keep an eye on you, son_

_so they can watch all the things you do_

_because the drugs never work_

_they're gonna give you a smirk_

_'cause they got methods of keepin'you clean_

_they fonne rip up your heads_

_your aspiratins to shreds_

_another cog in the murder machine_

_they said all_

_teenagers scare_

_the living shit out of me_

_they could care less_

_as long as someone'll bleed_

_so draken your clothes_

_or strike a violent pose_

_maybe they'll leave you alone_

_but not me_

Kara decida de s'assoir et d'appreciait d'etre avec sa soeur. La musique est vraiment bien et Lena Luthor est vraiment talentieuse. Kara pris 3 bieres de plus pour elles deux durant le concert. Kara se sentait un peu pompette dans Alex et elle se melangeaient avec les autres personnes direction le parking. Elles attendirent pour leurs Uber sur le trottoir.

"Merci d'etre venue avec moi Kara" Alex entoura ses bras autour de sa petite soeur.

"Je viendrais toujours quand tu me le demandes. Toi, ma soeur, tu es la meilleure de mes amies."

"Et tu es la mienne"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena prit un nouveau shoot de Maker's ( Whisky) et laissa la fille prendre sa main et l'entraina vers la piste de dance. La soirée privee d'apres concert avait lieu dans un grand espace d'une nouvelle boite de nuit. Le concert avait deja ete oublié, et c'etait l'espace temps bizarre entre tard le soir et tot le matin. Des gens etaient encore en train de rangeaient la boite et la jolie fille etait bien plus que desireuse de vouloir montrer a Lena a quel point elle etait une grande fan. La brunette pressait son cul contre Lena et Lena laissa sa propre main erer sur les fesses de la fille, la stimulant.

"Tu veux degager d'ici?" Souffla Lena dans son oreille.

La fille ne repondit pas mais a la place, elle prit la main de Lena et se dirigea vers la sortie de la boite. Jess et son garde du corp suivaient a distance, pour toujours etre sur qu'elle etait en securité, malgres les mepris de celle ci sur sa propre santé. L'hotel de Lena se trouvait qu'a 1 block donc le trajet fut court. Toute fois, Lena commenca a explorer le corp de la femme dans l'ascenseur. L'embrassant du coup a la clavicule. Ses doigts se glissant sous le court tee shirt qui montrait deja beaucoup trop de peau. Les mains de la femme s'enchevetraient dans les cheveux de Lena et des gemissements s'echappaient de ses levres.

Lena parvint a ouvrir sa porte et fit entrer la femme qui l'aiderait a sentir quelques chose sur son lit ce soir. Les clothes etaient jetés aussitot que la se ferma derriere elles. Lena repris son activité consistant a embrasser la femme de partout. Partout, sauf les levres. Elle refusait de faire cette connection. C'etait la seule ligne fine qui transformait le sexe ,de baiser a faire l'amour et Lena ne pouvait pas faire ca.

Une cuisse se pressa contre la chaleure du centre de Lena et elle gemissa dans le coup de la femme. De mince boigts se baladaient sur le dos de Lena jusqu'a carresser ses fesses. Ils se glisserent rapidement entre les plis deja trempés entre les jambes de Lena.

"Fuck". C'etait tout ce que la femme disait alors qu'elle tenait les hanches de Lena entre ses mains. Elle commenca a faire des cercles sur le nerf gonflé et Lena est soulagé de voir qu'elle faisait faire mouvement rapide car certains de ses anciens partenaires auraient essayé de faire prolonger les choses.

Lena glissa et commenca a travaillait les seins de la brune. Prenant un dans sa bouche, elle entendit un gemissement en retour. La femme descend plus bas, et entra finalement en Lena en fixant un rythme regulier. Lena mordit la femme legerement causant un saut des doigts qui etait en elle, cognant son point le plus sensible. Encourageait par le bruit que Lena faisait, la femme le trouva a nouveau. Et a nouveau. Rapidement, Lena arreta se qu'elle faisait pour pouvoir laisser ses propres sensations grandir en elle. Son relachement arriva rapidement et Lena ne fit rien pour le ralentir.

Lena tomba sur le coté et respirait prondondement se delectant de la sensation de son propre soulagement.

" T'es putain de sexy" dit la femme

"Shhh..on parle pas" dit Lena, la reduisant au silence possant un doigt sur ses levres.

Lena commenca rapidement pour rendre la faveur a la femme. Il etait facile de lui faire toucher le bord du soulagement. Au casi meme moment ou les cris de la femme s'arreta, Lena se leva et enfila son pull et ses sous vetements.

"N'hesites pas a prendre se que tu veux dans le mini bar. Je vais fumer une cigarette. Je te recommande d'etre partie quand je serais de retour" dis Lena a la femme legerement confuse. Elle hocha la tete dans un etat second et Lena sorti sur le balcon qu'elle avait demandé a Jess en extra.

Elle ne s'autorisait qu'une seule cigarette apres le sexe. Ca l'aide toujours a se vider la tete que la femme ou des fois de l'homme qu'elle utilise et qu'elle jete dehors apres. Lena entendait du bruit derriere elle, puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Lena tira sur son joint et regardait la ville 4 etages en dessous d'elle. Malgres l'heure tardive, des lumieres eclairaient toujours les fenetres et bougaient dans les rues. Les sirenes pouvait etre legerement entendu a distance. Ca vait toujours etonné Lena qu'elle n'etait pas la seule qui se sentait reelement en vie une fois 2heures du matin passé.

Lena possa son joint et grimpa sur le lit. Elle regardait le plafont, esperant une nuit sans reve que l'alcool lui apporter souvent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 Aout 2017

La sueur coulait de la tete et du dos de Kara alors qu'elle courait dans le park. Le debut de l'Ete brulait deja sur les epaules de Kara, il faisait deja une chaleure atroce a 8h30. Elle avait enlevé son tee-shirt 3 km plus tot, le tenant dans son poingt, elle l'utilisait pour essuyer sa sueur de ses yeux. Elle adorait finir son footing dans le parc. Il y avait un grande fontaine en plein milieu, ainsi qu'un marchand de glace qui ouvrait toujours a 9h pile.

Kara finissait tout juste le dernier virage lorsqu'elle rentra en plein dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Kara attrapa ce qu'elle pu pour stopper la chute, ses propres reflexes avaient aidé pour qu'elle reste droite. Kara reussit a attraper une main et passa un bras autour d'un dos. Des yeux marrons regardait les siens et Kara deglutit, realisant qui elle tenait.

"Elena!" les yeux te la femme se detournerent

"Kara!"

"et bien, peut etre que c'est bien le destin." Kara se surprenna elle meme d'avoir sorti cela aussi doucement.

"Oui, pour ruiner mon café du matin" Kara grimaca et regarda la tasse de café a emporter deversée sur le sol.

"Et bien, je pense que j'aurai besoin de ce numero pour pouvoir d'offrir un autre café" Elena recla sa gorge.

"Kara, est ce que je peux recuperer ma main?"

"Est ce que je peux avoir ton numero?" Kara essaya encore. Elle ne n'insiste generalement pas autant mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate sa chance. Elena roula des yeux.

"Pour pouvoir te donner mon telephone afin que tu mettes ton numero dedans, j'aurai besoin de ma main" Kara repondit par un grand sourire et relacha Elena. La femme aux cheveux noir sorti son telephone de son poche arriere et le donna a Kara apres l'avoir deverouillé. Kara rentra son numero et s'envoya un message rapidement.

"Je quitte toujours la ville dans quelques jours" Essaya Elena.

"Il semblerait que je doive d'emmener dinner ce soir alors."

Elena secoua sa tete. Le pauvre chignion sur sa tete descendit un petit peu. Elle repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Je peux pas ce soir, plutot demain. J'ai quelques soirees ou je ne travaille pas"

"Hmm,..une magnifique et mysterieuse femme qui travaille les nuits de week ends."

"Et c'est ce que tu aurais pour l'instant" dit Elena se mauditant elle meme d'en avoir trop dit.

"Aurevoir, Elena Colby. Je t'appelle demain."

Kara courra dans la direction opposé de celle qu'avait pris Elena pour retourner a son hotel. La perte de son café avait ete totalement remplacé par le reagard de Lena sur les muscles abdominaux parfaitement tracés de la jeune femme.

Lena devait recupérer avant sa deuxieme representation de ce soir. Apres ca, la tournée aller avoir une pause de 2 semaine, et Lena considerait le fait de passer un peu de temps a National City. Elle essaya de retirer l'image de la femme a moitié nue et vraiment musclée mais elle avait le presentiment que cela aller jouer un role dans ses reves ce soir. Lena alla acheter un nouveau café avant de retourner dans chambre d'hotel et se preparer pour la journee.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K- Qu'est ce que tu penses de la nourriture Chinoise?

Kara regardait encore son telephone, attendant une reponse de la part d'Elene. Elle avait texté la brune, trop impatiente d'attendre demain pour appeller.

Frustré, elle possa sa tete sur le tapis, attendant que son eleve revienne de sa pause eau. James etait un gars sympa. C'etait un ami de son cousin et cela faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait amenagé a National City, il s'entrainait avec elle pour ce faire une amie mais egalement pour apprendre la selfe-defense apres avoir ete kidnappé a Metropolis. Ils etaient facilement devenus amis, qui n'aller generalement pas plus que ce voir a la salle de sport, occasionellement pour un café ou un repas apres un gros entrainement. Des fois il se joigneait a Winn, ALex et Kara pour un soiree jeux.

"Tu es encore en train de regarder ton tel" dit james tout en remettant ses gants.

"Yep, j'attends que quelqu'un me reponde. Maintenant, mets toi en place." Kara placa ses gants pour que James les frappe.

Ils s'entrainerent methodologiquement ensemble. Kara faisait appeller a de nombreuses differentes variances de mouvement pour que James s'ameliore. Ils avaient du travailler pendant encore 30mn avant qu'il soit temps de partir. Kara sechait ses bras avec une serviette quand elle realisa que James se tenait juste devant elle.

"Hey. Donc je me demandais si tu aimerais venir dinner avec moi demain soir?"

"Comment un rancard?"

"Heu ouais, je veux dire si c'est juste un dinner c'est cool"

"et Bien, en faite.....J'ai deja un rancard demain soir. C'est ca le message que j'attendais plus tot." James ressemblait a un chiot qu'on venait de frapper.

"Desolé, partie remise?" Kara ne voulait pas le rembarer totalement. James etait un gars sympa et tout. Propablement un bon gars pour elle. Mais Elena l'intrigueait reelement et elle ne pouvait pas passer a cote de cette chance, meme si elle partait dans peu de temps. Ca semblait avoir adoucit le gars.

"partie remise" repeta-t-il avant de quitter la salle de sport. Kara regarda son telephone et souria.

E- Des sushis seront impliqués?

K- Je suppose que je peux trouver un endroit qui sert les deux. Je t'enverrais une adresse quand j'aurai trouvé. Je serais bien venue te chercher mais je n'ai pas de voiture. 7h ca te va?

E- Donc tu cours partout? Non pas que j'apprecie pas la vue. 7h c'est parfait.

K- marche ou le bus. Des fois j'utilise la moto de ma soeur mais elle a besoin demain. De toute facon, il est preferable d'explorer National City a pied. Tu rates trop de choses sinon.

E- Je pense qu'il faudra que tu me montres correctement. Je te vois demain a 7h.

Lena posa son telephone afin de se focaliser quant a sa preparation pour ce soir apres avoir gloussé face a ligne d'emoji. Elle n'arrivait a croire qu'elle brisait toutes ses regles pour aller a un rancard avec cette fille. Elle ne se laisse jamais s'attacher. L'attachement mene au coeur brisé et Lena en avez assez de ca. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa flask et grimaca tendrement au liquide brulant. Jessica etait assise sur le canapé gerant merveilleusement la vie de Lena. Lena ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans la jeune femme. Jessica avait ete a ces cote depuis que le label l'avait trouvé a la fin de sa derniere année a la fac, quand elle avait 18ans. Elle avait participé a un concours de talent apres un defie de son ex-petite amie, elle l'avait gagné et signé un contrat avec Green Diamond Records. Et voila ou elle en etait, deux albums, trois tournées, et 5 ans passés. La seule personne qu'elle considere casiment comme une amie etait payé pour etre la.

Lena decida de feuilleter le journal qui se trouvait sur la table de son dressing. Sur la page de couverture, bien sur, le nombre de place vendues a son concert. Quelque chose catcha son attention en bas de la page. Une image sombre et flou d'une personne avec une capuche se battant contre quelqu'un d'autre. Le titre disait: Justice ou Vengeance? Le mot justicier etait present dans le text, alors Lena commenca a lire le texte.

Deux nuit plus tot, un violeur et membre du gang Cadmus a ete apprehendé par le justicer National City. Le criminel avait ete laissé dans une ruelle, apres que quelqu'un ai passé un appel anonyme a la police. La photo a ete prise par James Olsen qui etait la pour travailler sur une autre histoire pour son article. La police de National City aimerait rappeller a tout le monde que cette forme de vigilantisme est illegal et que l'apprehension des criminels doit etre laissé aux profesionnels. Toutes informations sur cette personne devra etre reporter...

Lena continuait a lire, mais il n'y avait grand chose de plus. Seulement que peu importe qui c'etait, il avait reussi a arreté pleins de criminels dont la police n'arrivait meme pas a trouver. Il y avait assez de preuves pour qu'ils soient coffré pour de nombreuses annéees. Lena decida de prendre son telephon pour voir d'autres photos, mais il parait que seul James Olsen avait reussit a prendre une photo de ce justier. La police n'avait pas de quoi l'identifié.

"N'est ce pas interessant? Je veux dire, premierement le gars fou a Gotham, et maintenant peu importe qui c'est, il s'en prend a Cadmus." Dit Jess juste derriere Lena.

"Oui, il faut avoir une sorte de folie pour s'en prendre a des criminels tels qu'eux."

" Il faut aussi une forme de folie pour faire ce que tu fais " precisa Jess.

"Je n'ai jamais dis que j'etais saine" Jess rigola.

" Moi non plus. Mais la folie aime la compagnie"

" La misere aime la compagnie" corrigea Lena.

"Ca aussi. Ok. Il est temps pour le dernier check up son."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara placa delicatement le bandage sur ses cotes meurtrie. Grimassant la fine pressions. Le coup n'avait rien cassé mais faisait un mal de chien.

"KARA!" Alex appelait a travers l'appartement. Elle grimaca face a la colere dans la voie de sa soeur. Kara remit son tee shirt pour cacher la preuve de ses activitées nocturnes. Kara passa doucement de sa salle de bain a la cuisine. Alex lui montrait le journal du matin. Elle le vit. La photo que personne n'aurait pu prendre etant donné qu'il etait 3h du matin deux jours plus tot. Il fallait qu'au meme moment James soit dehors bossant sur une enquete sur la corruption aux quais.

"Donc ils ont finalement eu une photo de ce justicer." dit kara en essayant de rester neutre.

"Tu sais j'arrivais pas a comprendre comment ils arrivaient a ne laisser aucunes preuves. Comment les cameras etaient evitées. Maintenant ca semble clair. Je t'ai entrainé. Je t'en ai appris trop meme."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles"

"Arrete Kara, je t'ai acheté. Je t'ai achete ce sweet a capuche rouge et bleu pour noel. Les marques laissées sur les criminels sont definitivement causé par un profesionnel. La plupart d'entre d'eux ont largement assez de force pour mettre quelqu'un a terre. Je sais que c'est toi. C'est la derniere fois que tu me ments sur ca."

Alex est serieuse. Si Kara pousse plus loin, ca pourrait etre leurs pire dispute. Alex le sait et Kara ne peut plus prentendre. Kara attrapa sa tete et alla s'assoir dans le canapé, esperant que s'assoir aiderait a disoudre la tension avant qu'Alex n'explose. Elle grimaca contre son bandage sur ses cotes blessées.

"Okay, Oui, c'est moi. Je pouvais pas ne rien faire. Pas apres que cette fille se soit faite violée puis laissée pour morte a 4 blocks d'ici. Pas quand je peux faire quelque chose." Alex avait suivi Kara mais ne s'etait pas assise.

"Kara! Tu dois laisser ca aux profesionnels! La police essaye de faire son travail, et ils peuvent rien faire si tu.."

"Si je quoi?" Kara explosa, debout droit devant sa soeur.

"Si je laisse gentillement les criminels attachés avec tout sauf un arc? Si je les laisse en vie et pret a testifié pour arreter ceux qui sont au dessus deux? Si je donne aux gens de l'espoir?"

"Ce n'est pas le point. C'est illegal ce que tu fais. Ca l'est depuis que l'archer fou tuait les politicians corrompus a Starling City il y a 2 ans."

"Je ne tue personne! La police ne me recherche pas reelement par ce que je ne tue pas. Oui, ils previennent a propos de ca et font comme ci ils faisaient quelque chose mais la plupart des flics sont soulagés que quelqu'un fasse enfin quelque chose. Maggie me la dit."

"Maggie le sait?"

"Pas qui je suis. Elle m'a juste remercié quand j'ai laissé le troisieme gars juste devant elle. Je porte un masque et un modificateur de voie."

"Comment as tu fait pour avoir un modificateur de voie?" Kara grimassa, sachant qu'elle avait derapée.

"Ummm..Winn.."

"Winn?!"

"Bien, oui, il est genre super intelligent. Genre super, IT gars de chez Catco qui aurait du aller au MIT... Fin, il m'a fait un masque et un modificateur de voie. Et il bosse sur un costume."

"Winn sait.." constata Alex

"Winn m'a donné l'idée enfaite. Il m'a supporter pendant tout le processus."

"Je vais le tuer"

"Alex laisse le en dehors de ca, c'etait mon choix"

"C'etait un choix stupide!"

"Et bien, je l'ai fait. Et je changerais pas d'avis." Hurla kara. Elle avait raison, ca serait notre pire dispute. Nous avons jamais hurlés de cette facon. Pas depuis que les mauvais choix de Kara l'ont menés a sortir avec ce gras-enfant Mike.

"Kara!"

"Alex! Pour la premire fois depuis que j'ai quitté le ring je me sens moi meme. Peut etre d'aider les gens c'est ce que je suis sensé faire."

"Tu peux aider d'un autre facon"

"Et je le ferais. Je vais commencer a enseigner des cours de self-defense dans differentes ecoles. Mais ca, Alex, ca ca fait une difference. Je peux deja le voir."

"Tu pourrais te faire tuer" sortit Alex soudainement douce.

"Ou je risque de regretter toute ma vie. Je connais les risques. C'est pour ca que je fais attention. C'est pour ca que Winn assure mes arrieres."

"Comment Winna assure tes arrieres?" demanda alex

"Um.. je pense pas que je devrais dire ca a un agent du FBI qui plus est, le hais deja." Alex s'assit finalement sur le canapé et Kara la suivi.

" Juste promets moi que tu ne seras pas temeraire."

"Je le jure. Je ne ferais jamais rien sans plan"

"Okay, Du coup pouquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici? Je presume que c'etait pas pour que je viens de hurlait dessus."

"J'ai un rencard demain" Kara souria a sa soeur.

"Qui?"

"La fille de chez Noonan's. Je lui ai literallement foncé dessus au park et placé la phrase parfaite."

"Etonnant, la begeyante Kara Danvers qui place la phrase parfaite a une jolie fille? Là tu ments."

"Et bien, je me suis entrainé pour hier, peu importe c'etait la chose la plus douce que je pouvais lui dire. Je lui ai dit que si je voyais encore une fois, ca serait le desint et que je lui demanderais son numero encore. Et la, pendant mon footing quotidien, je tourne dans le park et j'ai literallement du la rattraper pour pas qu'elle tombe. Elle fu d'accord pour une rencard avec moi lorsque je lui ai dit que c'etait encore le destin."

" Tu realises que ton 'footing quotidien' c'est quelques choses que d'autres prennent des mois a s'entrainer pour le faire 1 fois?"

"C'est pas le sujet Alex"

"Ok, donc la fille croit au destin?"

"Je pense pas, je pense que c'etait juste la bonne phrase"

"Daccord, donc ou est ce que tu l'amenes?"

"Je veux des potstickers et elle veut des sushis, donc j'ai pensé au nouveau restaurant Fusion. Mais je sais absolument pas quoi porter. Enfin, j'ai pas ete a un rencard depuis..toujours. Tu m'aides?" Alex rigola face au regard plein de pitié de sa soeur et se leva direction sa garde robe.

"Tu pou

rrais avoir moins de cardigans, tu sais?" Dit Alex depuis l'autre piece.

"Je les aime. Ils vont avec tout." repondit Kara alors qu'elle se leva pour suivre sa soeur.

"Fin, ils meritent pas d'etre porter pour un premier rendez vous. Donne moi une seconde. Je pense me rappeler que tu as ca..ah , oui ca...maintenant si seulement tu avais.. ah ca oui..... chaussures,chaussures, chaussures...." murmura Alex pour elle meme pendant que Kara attendait sur son lit.

"Parfait"s'exclama Alex.

Kara se redressa lorsque Alex posa la tenue sur le lit. Un haut bleu nuit laissant les epaules nues qu'elle avait totallement oublié l'existence avec un jeans noir et des bottines.

"Le bleu a toujours ete ta couleure.Et tes bras sont probablement une de t'es meilleures caracteristiques. Surtout pour des jolies filles qui tiennent pas sur leurs pieds." kara couina et prit sa soeur dans ses bras.

"Merci Alex!" Alex ramena ses bras pour rendre son calin a Kara. La pression sur ses cotes amena Kara a souffler de douleure. Alex ne demanda meme pas a Kara ce qui n'allait pas. Elle degagea le tee shirt de sa soeur pour tomber sur les bandages autour du torse de Kara.

"Kara!"

"Tout va bien Alex. C'est juste quelques cotes affaiblies. Rien n'est cassé." Kara pouvait literallement voir Alex avaler les mots qu'elle aurait voulu sortir. Elle secoua la tete, ne voulant pas encore se disputer.

"Amuses toi bien a ton rencard demain. Je dois filer. Maggie et moi devont se voir pour bosser sur de nouveaux cas"

"Amuses toi bien a ton rencard alors' Alex roulla des yeux.

"C'est pas un rencard. Nos superieurs sont juste contents qu'on ai fait quelques enquetes ensemble. Elle a de bonnes connections dans les rues et moi au FBI."

"Okay sis. Mais je le note maintenant."

"Noter quoi?"

"Etre ta demoiselle d'honneur à ton marriage." Alex commenca a crachotter une reponse mais se retira.

"Aurevoir Kara. Et n'oublie pas, la regle des 3 rencards."

"La regle des 3 rencards?" Alex fanfaronna

"Bye Kara." calla-t-elle a dessus de son epaule en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Alex!" Kara appellait apres la femme, la porte se ferma sans aucune explication.


	2. Chapitre 2

6 Aout 2017

Lena etait reelement sur ses gardes, elle avait conscience que si quelqu'un devait la reconnaitre, c'etait le moment. Il n'y avait que ses lentilles, ses lunettes et une masse de maquillage couvrant ses tattouages qui cachait la reele Lena Luthor. Le chauffeur l'a fit sortir, et elle s'empressa de se baisser pour ne pas qu'on l'a voit. L'hotesse d'accueil du restaurant se tenait devant un contoir noir, ecrivant quelques chose devant elle.

"Bonjour" dit Lena pour retenir son attention.

L'hotesse leva les yeux. On pouvait voir la suprise apparaitre sur son visage, Lena se prepara a devoir calmer le crie d'une fan. Puis la femme fu confuse lorsqu'elle regarda les yeux de Lena. Elle descendit le regard pour regarder le poignet de Lena, ou ce trouve habituellement ses tattouages. Realisant qu'elle s'etait trompé, la femme repondit finalement.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Oui, je vois voir quelqu'un ici. Kara Danvers."

"Oui, Mademoiselle Danvers est deja la. Je vais amener a votre table." Elle prit un menu et avanca dans le restaurant.

Lena l'a vit finalement. A travers une mur de vitre qui menait sur la terasse de dehors vue sur l'etang. Les cheveux de Kara etait lache cette fois. En cascade sur ses epaules qui etait visible grace a son tee shirt sans manches. Les doigts de Kara tapaient sur la table. Elle etait surement venue plus tot, ce qui fit sourir Lena. Lorsque l'hotesse mena Lena dehors sous les lumieres qui ressemblait a des ampoules vintages, Kara sauta sur ses pieds, se cognant pratiquement sur sa chaise au passage.

Kara prit la main d'Elena alors qu'elles avancaient vers la table, elle reflechisait a quoi dire, dire quelque chose, peu importe. La robe rouge s'adapte a toutes les courbes d'Elena qu'elle avait cachée sous des gros pull les deux derniers matins ou elles s'etaient vues.

"Bonjour Kara" dit-elle

"S-Salut Elena, Umm...tu veux t'assoir?" Kara grogna realisant a qu'elle point c'etait minable. Mais Elena rigola puis hocha la tete. Elle avait raison, ce rire est illégal ou bien c'etait illégal de ne pas la faire rire, Kara n'arrivait pas a se decider. Les fossettes qui apparaissaient lorsqu'elle souriait etaient toutes aussi dangeureuses.

"Kara, je pense que tu peux t'assoir maintenant" Kara remarqua soudainement que Elena etait assise et regardait le menu. Kara s'assaya rapidemant avec le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Alors, comment etait ce concert?" demanda Lena tout en etudiant le menu.

" Oh c'etait vraiment bien. Je pense que Alex a passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Elle avait meme pris des places devant." Lena se figea face a la remarque. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une magnifique blonde juste devant la scene. Mais si elle etait honnete, elle ignorait generalement le public.

"Lena Luthor est vraiment douée. Mais j'ai toujours envie de lui faire un calin." Elena rigola encore et Kara etait sure maintenant de vouloir la faire rire a nouveau, et le plus souvent possible.

"Je suis sure qu'elle te laisserait faire meme si elle te connassait depuis meme pas 5 minutes." Kara rougisa de nouveau.

Une serveuse arriva, Elena commanda les sushis specials du chef et un ver de vin rouge. Kara commanda des potstickers et se contenta d'un ver d'eau.

"C'est quoi des potstickers?" demande Elena. Kara fit mine d'etre choquée.

"Et bien, c'est une de mes nourritures preferées de tout les temps, ce sont comme des petits bouts de paradis a chaque bouchée."

"Donc il faudra que tu me fasses essayer." Lena est legerement etonnait face au visage tres serieux de la blonde et de la pause qui suivi.

"Tu devrais savoir une chose sur moi tout de suite. Je ne partage pas la nourriture. Mais, c'est notre premier rencard, donc je t'autoriserais une bouchée de ma nourriture preféré. Pas un potsticker entier. Une bouchée. Compris?" Elena imita l'expression serieuse de Kara.

"J'en suis honorée." puis un sourire apparu sur son visage.

"Alors qu'as tu fait hier apres m'avoir pratiquement ecrasé hier dans le park?" Kara rougit fasse au souvenir.

"Oh,Um. J'ai eu un entrainement avec un ami, James. Apres j'ai trainé avec mon meilleur ami Winn une partie de la nuit. C'etait assez calme enfaite."

"Entrainement?" demanda Elena.

"Ah oui. Je suis coach de MMA, mais d'habitude personne ne prend des cours a la salle ou je bosse. James avant tout l'ami de mon cousin et c'est lui qui lui a conseillé les entrainements."

"MMA comme Arts Martials Mixtes? Comment tu t'es retrouvé a enseigné ca?"

" Et bien, j'ai commencé comme combattante. Avec un plutot bon palmares. Jusqu'a que ce qu'une blessure me fit sortir pendant 1 an. Apres ca mes sponsors m'ont lachés, et c'etait vraiment difficile d'y retourner, puis j'avais plus vraiment le coeur a ca. Maintenant l'enseigne a mi-temps."

"Ca explique tellement de choses" dit Elena pour elle-meme

"Explique quoi?" demanda Kara

"Tout ca" Elana fit des signes vers Karas avec son ver de vin avant de prendre une gorgée. Lorsque Kara comprit, un nouveau rougissement apparu sur ses joues et elle etait presque sur qu'Elena avait ca expres. Un leger sourir satisfait confirma ses soupcons.

"Et donc qu'est ce que tu fais, ma mystérieuse voyageuse, travaillant la nuit?"

"Ah, et bien les details de ma carriere c'est plus quelque chose pour le 5 eme rencard." Kara fronca les sourcils de concentration et une petite ride se forma entre ses deux sourcils.

"D'accord" Elena est etonné que Kara accepte ainsi sa reponse.

"Tu es d'accord avec ca?"

"Du moment que ca veut dire qu'on aurait 4 rendez vous de plus, oui je suis totalement d'accord avec ca"

"Je n'ai meme pas accepté un deuxieme rendez vous." dit Elena

"Mais tu es d'accord pour un 5eme par ce que je veux savoir ce que tu fais pour vivre, donc tu as aussi accepté 4 autres rencards." Elena sembla reflechir a cette reponse.

"D'accord" Kara sourit alors que le serveur arrivait avec leurs nourritures. Lorsque Kara leva les yeux, elle rencontra ceux d'Elena, les baguettes chinoise plannant entre son assiette et sa bouche.

"Une bouchée" avertit Kara alors qu'elle avancé le potstickers vers Lena.

Elena se souleva doucement de sa chaise pour aller a la rencontre de Kara. Les yeux marrons ne quittant jamais les bleues. Elena croqua delicatement. Lorsqu'elle se retira doucement, elle ferma les yeux et fit un gemissement pas tres innoncent pour se delecté. Le son traversa instantanement Kara, se sentant incomfortable entre les jambes. La regle des 3 rencards. Tout faisait sens maintenant.

"C'etait delicieux, mais je suis pas encore sure d'avoir gouté au paradis." Les yeux d'Elena regarda de maniere significative Kara de haut en bas. Kara degluttit.

Cette femme etait dangeureuse. Kara decida de lui rendre la pareille. Tout aussi delicatement que Elena, elle placa l'autre moitié du potstickers dans sa bouche. Elle macha delicatement, sans jamais quitter les yeux de la mysterieuse Elena.

"Donc tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un autre bout. Peut etre que tu trouveras ton gout de paradis dans ces petits bout de poissons que tu voulais tant." taquina Kara. Elle cru voir apparaitre un leger rougissement sur les joues pales, mais les lumieres etaient trop faible pour bien voir.

"J'en doute fortement. J'ai cherché pendant tres longtemps" dit Elena soudainement tres serieuse. Elle racla sa gorge.

"Donc tu bosses a mi-temps en tant que coach. Que fais tu le reste du temps?"

"J'aime penser que je suis une artiste, mais je peux pas en etre si je ne vends pas mon art. C'est donc plutot un passe temps. J'ai mis suffisament de cote grace aux combats pour tenir pendant un moment. Apres ca, je suposse qu'il faudra que je trouve un boulot, ou retourner sur le ring." Elena fit une grimace.

" Pourquoi cette grimace?"

"J'arrive juste pas a visualiser la femme qui m'ai rentré demandant portant un cardigan se battre sur un ring pour de l'argent. Et puis je n'aime pas l'idee de se joli visage pleins de bleus et de rouge a cause du sang." Kara rigola.

"Pourtant c'est ce que je faisais. Puis, tu ne peux pas etre pleins de bleus lorsque personne n'arrive a te frapper."

"Tu viens de me dire que tu as ete blessé et que c'est pour ca que tu avais ete retiré pendant 1 an."

"Je ne me suis pas blessé en me battant" dit Kara, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Enfin, je veux pas etre curieuse, tu n'as pas a me le dire."

"Je pense que c'est quelque chose a dire a un deuxieme rencard plutot." dit Kara

"Donc je pense que celui ci compte pour un deuxieme." Kara se pencha d'un coté et Lena etait encore en train de la comparer a un chiot.

"Le café etait un peu comme un rendez vous. Et en plus, je deteste les petits discours." dit Elena.

"Ok, mais seulement si j'ai le droit a 3 rendez vous de plus"

"Marché conclu" Kara prit une grande inspiration.

"J'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mon pere adoptif. J'ai ete dans le coma apres plusieurs operations. Jeremiah ne s'en est pas sorti. Un idiot bouré a grillé un feu rouge et foncé dans notre voiture, frappant son coté en premier. Quand je me suis reveillé, 6 mois s'etait ecoulé. Ca m'a pris 6 mois de plus pour m'en remettre. Un repas ou on celebrait la victoire des championnat s'est transformé en pendant 1 an , mon pere et ma carriere. C'est pour ca que je ne bois pas."

"Donc tu es adopté. Tu avais raison, c'est definitivement quelque chose pour un deuxieme rencard. C'est bon de savoir a propos de l'alcool. Je n'irais pas acheté une bouteille de vin pour notre 3 eme rencard alors."

"Oui. Mes parents sont more dans un incendie. Les Danvers m'ont adoptés quand j'avais 11 ans. Mes parents me manquent mais Elisa et Alex sont les meilleures choses qui m'ont ete donné d'avoir avec cette tragedie."

"J,Je suis aussi adopté, fin en quelque sorte. Ma mere est morte et mon pere m'a amené dans sa famille. Mais.. c'etait pas bon. Pas comme toi. Donc je suis partie aussi vite que j'ai pu." Kara passa sa main sur la table et attrapa celle d'Elena. C'etait comme si un rayon de soleil se deversait en elle.

"Je suis desolé pour cela. Comment est tu partis?"

"Pour ma famille, etre la meilleure n'etait pas suffisant. J'ai ete diplomé tres tot au lycee et de l'université. Et j'ai commencé ma carriere a 18 ans. Et je ne suis jamais revenue."

"Donc t'es genre super intelligente?"

"Je suposse. J'ai ne l'ai jamais vraiment utilisé. Donc je ne le suis surement plus."

"Et tu aimes ce que tu fais?"

"Je l'ai aimé oui. Maintenant je ne suis plus si sure. Pourquoi tu souris comme ca?"

"Je me rapproche de savoir ce que tu fais. Un travail de nuit qui fait beaucoup voyager. Quelque chose qu'on peut commencer a 18 ans. Et aussi quelque chose qu'on peut ne plus aimer apres annees."

"Kara, je t'explique que j'ai eu un enfance tragique et que je pourrais bien ne pas aimé mon travail et c'est ca que tu retires de tout ca?"

"Tu en diras plus bientot. Je vois bien qu'il y a des murs levés. Tu me laisseras rentré quand tu seras prete. Donc tout de suite, je me focalise sur ce que tu me dis."

" Toi, Kara Danvers, tu es un femme vraiment dangeureuse."

" Ca sera une addition ou deux?" Les deux sortirent de leurs bulle lorsque la serveuse apparue.

" Une s'il vous plait." dit Kara en donnant sa carte a la serveuse avant que Lena ne puisse protester.

"Kara, tu viens de me dire que tu bosses a mi-temps. Je peux payer le dinner."

" Je t'ai invité. Et puis je t'ai dit que j'avais assez de coté pour 15 ans."

Lena est un peu soulagé, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule carte, et que celle ci etait a son nom. Kara avait reussi a mangé ses 12 potstickers pendant leurs discution. Lena avait encore la moitié de ses sushis. La serveuse les mis dans une boite apres avoir rendue sa carte a Kara.

"Merci pour le dinner Kara, Tu...m'as surprise."

"Et bien, la surprise n'est pas terminé. Il reste un dernier arret avant que la soiree soit terminé."

"Oh?"

"Viens." Kara pris la main libre de Lena. Une chaleur brula le bras de Lena face au contact, mais refusa de le quitter.

Kara les amena dans la rue, bondé par le debut de la soiree de National City. Elles marcherent plusieures rues, Kara montrait plusieurs restaurants, sa librerie preferé, et son endroit preferé pour courir.

"Tu cours souvent?"

"6 jours sur 7. Pour les matins a 7h30."

"Attends, quelle distance est ce que tu cours? Il etait genre 8h30 au park."

"Oh um..ca depend des jours. Habituellement je cours juste 8 km mais umm...j'avais besoin d'une distraction hier donc je pense que une fois fini, j'avais couru 24km."

"Vingt-quatre?"

"Ouais, J'ai comment dire...beaucoup d'energie a brulé"

"Et apres ca, tu as en plus eue un seance d'entrainement."

"Ouep" dit Kara, faisant eclater le P

"Mon seigneur. Plus jamais je ne me plaindrais de mon entraineur." Kara rougit.

"Est ce que cet entraineur a quelque chose a voir avec ton travail?" Elena soupira.

"Oui, comment tu fais pour utiliser tous ces petits details."

"Je pense que j'ai du etre journaliste dans une autre vie." plaisanta Kara avant de s'arreter devant un batiment.

"C'est notre arret" Elena regarda autour.

"Catco?"

"Oui, mon ami Winn nous laisse rentrer. Il a, ou n'a peut etre pas, hacké le systeme pour nous laisser entrer. C'est ma vue preferé. Cat Grant m'interviewait la haut."

Un jeune homme apparut de l'autre cote de la porte. Il tourna une clé et tena la porte pour les deux femmes.

"Ok, alors, je peux vous offrir 1 heure. Genre litteralement. J'ai payé les gardes pour nous laisser 1 heure. Ms Grant ne saura jamais que vous etiez la."

"Merci Winn. Voici Elena. Elena, c'est mon meilleur ami Winn." Il tendit ca main et serra celle d'Elena.

"Est ce que je vous connais? Vous me sebmlez familliere." Elena racla sa gorge.

"Ouais, on me le dit souvent, je dois avoir une de ses tetes." Winn fit un bruit pour montrer qu'il n'etait pas convaincu.

"Je serais a mon bureau si tu as besoin de quelque chose Kara. Oubliez pas, 1 heure."

"Merci Winn."

Kara amena Elana jusqu'a l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton. La descente de l'ascenseur fut tres silencieuse, seul un peu click pour indiquer il etait là.

"Donc il y a, ici, la plus belle vue du monde?"

"Ouep. Tu comprendras quand tu l'as verra. J'ai toujours l'impression de voler quand j'y suis. Cat Grant a toujours voulu m'interviewait personnellement. On a toujours ca sur son balcon car elle savait tres bien que j'adorais la vue. Je refusais de repondre a toute question tant que je n'etais pas sur son balcon."

"Wow, tu sais comment negocier alors." Kara rigola et les portes s'ouvrirent.

"Pas vraiment. J'avais des gens qui le faisait pour moi. Winn etait mon manager a l'epoque. Il m'avait suivi apres le lycee car c'etait un ami merveilleux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui."

"On dirait que vous vous connaissez vraiment bien tout les deux." lanca Elena, essayant de savoir a quel point les deux amis etaient proches.

"Oui. Winn a mes arrieres pour tout, meme pour tous mes choix douteux en terme de relation amoureuse."

"Tous? Il y a eu beaucoup de mauvais choix?" Kara s'arreta la bouche a moitié ouverte.

"Et bien, enfaite, qu'un seul. Wow, c'est vrament un sujet pour un deuxieme rendez vous?"

Kara continuait de trainer Elana a travers les bureaux vides dans le batiment sombre. Seul les lumieres de securité illuminé leur chemin. Elles passenrent a travers un mur de ver, puis dans un grand bureau pour finir sur une terasse.

"C'est incroyable" souffla Elena.

"Oui absolument. Ca a toujours ete plus beau la nuit."

"D'accord, bon on peut qualifier ca de troisieme rendez vous. Nouvel endroit et tout.."

"Ok.." Kara regardait Elena avec lassitude.

"Donc..choix peu judicieux?" Kara grogna.

"Il y a eu ce gars, Mike. C'etait un autre combattant. On s'est rencontré a un tournoi. On est sorti ensemble. Tout le monde me disait qu'il se jouait de moi mais je n'ecoutais pas. Je suis tombé amoureuse reelement et rapidement. Quand j'y repense ca avait ete toxique depuis le debut, mais je ne voulais rompre, jusqu'a ce que je le trouve au lit avec une autre."

"Ouch"

"Ouais, et toi?"

"Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai fait de mauvais choix?" essaya Elena pour s'evader.

"Tout le monde en fait. J'ai partagé beaucoup trop de choses pour que tu ne rendes pas la pareille." Elena soupira.

"Ma copine de la fac, si on peut la qualifier de copine. On s'est plutot utilisé l'une l'autre pour oublier ou bien pour sentir quelque chose. Je suis pas sure si c'est l'un ou l'autre. On venait toute les deux de famille horrible. Et puis un jours je me suis reveillé et j'ai realisé que j'etais amoureuse d'elle. Je lui ai cassé, car, Veronica est incapable d'aimer. Juste avant d'etre diplomé elle m'a mise au challenge de faire quelque chose et je l'ai fait. C'est grace a ca que j'ai mon travail, et je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et puis elle est juste partie. Pas un seul mot. Elle s'est juste levée et est partie."

Kara attrape la main d'Elena, qui etait posé sur le balcon. Elle n'avait pas quitté les yeux la vue depuis le debut, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

"Je n'ai plus jamais aimé personne depuis. Je suis sortie avec un gars pendant un moment, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Des fois je me demande si j'en suis encore capable. La plupart du temps je me sens juste paralysée et je chasse tout ce qui pourrait me faire ressentir quelque chose, meme si c'est temporaire."

"Je suis vraiment desolé Elena. Personne ne devrait ressentir ca." Elena haucha des epaules.

"Je m'en suis habitué. Je l'ai accepté."

"Tu ne devrais pas"

"Mais je l'ai fait. Ma vie est foutu depuis un bon moment Kara. Je l'ai accepté. Mais je pense que c'est pour ca que tu me fais peur. J'ai ce sentiment que peu importe ou je vais, je foire tout. Je sabote tout." Kara releva une main pour remettre les cheveux d'Elena derriere son oreille. Elena se tourna pour finalement la regarder.

"Je prefere ressentir quelque chose que rien du tout, meme si c'est pour le peu de temps que tu es la" Kara l'embrassa. Ca brulait encore plus que lorsque Kara la touchait. Ca brulait dans toute les directions vers son coeur. Les doigts d'Elene se melangeaient dans les cheveux de Kara et l'attira plus proche. Elena pouvait sentir la langue de Kara sur ses levres et elle la laissa passer. Quelque gemissa mais aucunes des deux ne pouvait etre sure de qui c'etait.

Elena commenca a attirait Kara vers le mur du batiment pour qu'elle puisse encore plus se presser contre son corp. Des doigts se glisserent sur la peau de Kara, et jouaient avec l'ourlet de son haut bleu tandis que Kara se pencha contre le mur. Le toucher d'Elena semblait ramener ses sens a Kara. Elle gse pencha et attrapa ses mains tout en continuant d'embrasser la femme aux cheveux noir, tout en les enlevant doucement de sa peau. Kara brissa finallement le baiser et placa son front contre celui d'Elena.

"Bien que j'adore l'idee d'en avoir plus, c'est tout ce que tu aurais avant que sache plus sur toi" Elena grogna.

'Tu es une femme tres dangeureuse Kara Danvers."

"Tout comme toi. Mais je ne suis pas le genre pour un coup d'un soir et puis c'est peut etre ma seul garantie pour avoir notre 5 eme rendez-vous."

"Et bien, on en a deja eu 3, et puis la nuit est jeune."

"Non. C'etait le dernier arret. Je vais t'appeller un taxi. Te souhaiter bonne nuit en t'embrassant et puis je rentrerais chez moi pour prendre une douche bien froide." L'image mentale de l'eau coulant sur les abdos de Kara etait presque trop pour Elena. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Donc j'ai un baiser pour te faire changer d'avis?" Elena souleva un sourcil a Kara. Kara degluti assez fort pour que ca soit audible.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire"

"C'est pourtant exactement ce que j'ai entendu." Kara grogna et prit son telephone pour appeler un taxi et puis Winn. Elena se tourna pour continuer a regarder la ville.

Kara se placa derriere elle, et mains placées sur chaque cote du balcon et possa son front sur le dos d'Elena.

"Je pense que je prefere cette vue que celle de Metropolis. Il a quelque chose de plus clair a National City."

"Mon cousin habite a Metropolis. J'y suis allé et je suis d'accord."

Elles resterent ici pendant quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'a ce que Kara mumurra qu'il etait temps d'y aller. Elena l'a suivi apres un denier coup d'oeil derriere son epaule. Kara carressait la main d'Elena avec son pousse alors que leurs doigts etaient croisés. Lorsqu'elle sortirent de l'ascenseur, Winn les attendait. Elena pouvait deja voir le tawi dehors.

Elena essaya de toute ses forces de persuader Kara a venir avec elle grace au baiser. Mais Kara continuait de refuser. Elena grimpa dans le taxi mais s'arreta avant de fermer la porte.

"Comment tu rentres chez toi?"

"Oh, Winn me raccompagne" Kara se pencha suffisament pour chuchoter.

"Je lui ai promis de lui raconter notre rendez vous. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, il demandera juste devant ma soeur et je devrais tout raconter a tout le monde."

"Et bien, donnons lui un petit aperçu." Elena attira Kara vers elle grace a son tee-shirt pour un nouveau baiser persistant avant de la repousser. Kara etait trop etourdite pour realiser que le taxi etait plus avant qu'il ne tourne a la prochaine rue.

"Tu vas bien ou on annule la suite de la soiree?" Kara rouggit

"Je vais bien Winn. Le costume est dans le van?"

"Oui, tout neuf et amelioré. C'est mon nouveau chef-d'oeuvre"

Une rue plus loin, Winn ouvra la porte d'un camion de livraison. Kara etait ravie lorsque vit le chef d'oeuvre de Winn. Winn ne faisait jamais les choses a moitié. Sur un mannequin en acier etait disposé son nouveau costume. En rouge et bleue, un veste a capuche avec des avants bras blindés. Un pantalon bleu qui semblait lui aussi blindés ainsi que des bottes hautes rouges, parfait pour courir en silence.

"Winn..c'est parfait!'

"C'est aussi fait avec un nouveau tissus pare balle."

"Pare balle?"

"Tant qu'on ne te tire pas dessus a moins de 3 metres, tu n'auras que un bon bleue. J'en ai mis un peu sur les bras et sur les jambes pour plus de protection. Sur la ceinture tu as pleins d'equipements et des couteaux. On pourra rajouter d'autres choses plus tard."

" Tu es vraiment le meillleur Winn." Kara a pratiquement sauté dans ses bras, et se serra fermement.

"Tu veux l'essayer dehors?"

"Oui! J'ai besoin de sortir cette tension sexuelle, et quoi de mieux que d'aller tabasser quelques idiots."

"D'accord, je vais me preparer pendant que tu te changes."

"Je pourrais pas réver mieux."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena jetta son sac a main sur le contoir de la cuisine. Elle a changeait d'hotel apres avoir ramené la fille le premier soir. Il etait preferable que aucun paparazzi sache ou elle etait ou bien que cette meme fille revienne encore et encore. La suite etait simple. Totalement faite pour les longs sejours avec un grand frigo, une cuisiniere, un micro onde et meme un lave vaiselle. Un grand et confortable canapé et un grand ecran plat. Le lit king size ete tellement confortable qu'elle aurait pu croire sur un nuage la nuit derniere.

Lena decida de prendre un grand bain dans la grande baignoire qui etait dans la chambre. L'hotel avait meme laissé des boules de bain a la lavande dont Lena etait ravie d'utiliser. Lorsqu'elle possa la boule dans l'eau qui coullait dans le bain, elle realisa qu'elle avait sentit cette odeure toute la soiree. Kara sentait la lavande. Ce souvenir reveilla une chaleure entre ses jambes qu'elle avait reussi a stopper dans le taxi avant d'arriver a l'hotel.

Lena retira rapidement sa robe et se glissa dans l'eau presque brulante de son bain. Elle ferma les yeux et possa sa tete contre le rebord du bain. Kara etait juste derriere ses paupieres. Souriant a son book au café. Puis courrait dans le park avec de petites gouttes qui coulaient sur son front. Son estomac tendu toujours soulevé par l'effort de sa course. Oh, ses abdos. Puis Kara la poussa contre le mur de CatCo. La langue de Kara explorait sa bouche et la main de Kara commenca a descendre pour relevait legerement la robe de Lena. Mais rien ne les stoppa cette fois ci.

La main de Lena prennait son propre chemin, descendant sur sa peau mouillée, carressant sa poitrine. Elle enroula un teton entre deux doigt. Kara etait maintenant la nouvelle star de son fantasme. Les bras fort de Kara s'enroulérent autour de Lena et la porta jusqu'a un des canapés. Elle ne s'etait pas derangé a enlever toute la robe, elle l'avait juste relevé suffisament pour pouvoir retirer le sous vetement de Lena. Les levres de Kara quitterent celle de Lena et commenca a se deplacer vers sa machoire, puis sa nuque, sucant contre son pouls causant un gemissement de la part de Lena. Une des mains de Kara caressait la poitrine de Lena tandis que l'autre attrapa un de ses seins. Les jambes de Lena s'entoura autour de la taille de Kara. Doucement, Kara glissa ses doigts dans la fente de Lena et commenca des mouvement circulaire sur son nerf gonflé.

Lena pouvait entendre ses propres gemissements faisant echo dans la salle de bain pendant que sa main faisait ce que elle aimerait que Kara fasse. Glissa un doigt en elle, elle commenca a faire des va et viens, dans un rythme regulier qui l'amenera au bord mais ne permettre pas d'en finir. Lena adorait la sensation et continua jusqu'a ce que ses membres que crispent et tremblent. Avec un dernier moment de ses doigts, tout son corp sensible culmina finallement.

Lena se relaxa dans l'eau toujours chaude de son bain, appreciant les effets de son relachement. Apres quelques minutes, elle entendit son telephone sonner dans l'autre piece. Jessica etait la seule a l'appeller. Dans un mouvement, Lena se leva et sortit du bain et s'enroula autour de sa robe.

"Oui Jessica?"

_"Comment ca s'est passé?"_

"Bien." Lena pouvait pratiquement entendre Jessica rouler des yeux.

_"Lena tu n'as pas eu de rencard depuis Jack. Je veux les details."_

"Et bien, etant donné que je suis en train de te parler c'est que la nuit ne s'est pas fini comme je l'esperais."

_"Oui, fin la plupart des gens attendent plusieurs rendez vous avant de sauter dans le lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comment le rendez vous s'est passé?"_

"Vraiment bien. On a mangé chez Fusion, marché un peu pui on est rentré par effraction ou quelque chose d'en le genre chez CatCo Worldwide Media juste pour pouvoir me montrer la vue depuis le bureau de Cat Grant."

_"Wow c'est impresionnant! Comment elle a fait ca?"_

"Son meilleur ami bosse la bas, et je pense qu'il est doué en craquage."

 _"La fille doit vraiment t'apprecier. Tu vas lui dire?_ "

"Comme une idiote, je lui ai promis de le faire. Et puis elle ne sautera pas dans un lit avec tant que je lui aurais pas dit donc."

_"Sarcasme noté et ignoré. N'attends pas trop longtemps. Je sais que tu aimes avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour toi, mais laisse lui une chance d'aimer tout ce qu'il a chez toi."_

"Tu apprecies de te prendre pour ma mere?"

 _"On sait toute les deux que ta mere ne t'aurait jamais donné ce conseil."_ Lena rigola.

"Totalement vraie. Je te vois demain Jess."

_"Oui, on se voit a 10h pour le petit dejeuner en bas et on pourrait regarder ton emploie du temps, ce qui me fait penser que Cat Grand veut une interview."_

"Jess, je suis sensé etre libre demain."

_"Je t'inquiete pas, tu l'es. En grande partie. On en parle demain."_

"Ugh! Bonne nuit Jess."

_"Bonne nuit Elena."_

Lena roula des yeux alors qu'elle raccrocha. Mettant un vieux tee shirt et un short, elle grimpa dans le lit. Elle alluma la television pour avoir un fond sonore alors qu'elle ouvrait son cahier et travaillait sur les paroles qu'elle ecrivait depuis quelques jours. Il manqueait quelque chose et Lena n'arrivait pas trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas.

_" Une source confirme qu'une bataille en des membres de Cadmus et la police de National City a explosé. Cadmus a capturé deux membres de la police, non identifé pour l'instant, et sont prets a les relacher pour 100 000 dollards et la voie clair pour partir._

_Les detectives ont ete enmené ans un entrepot. La zone est entourée par la police. Nous avons les images en direct depuis l'helicopter"_

Lena leva les yeux vers la televison. Un grand projecteur lumineux eclairé la police. Tout le monde s'arreta. Un petit groupe de membres de Cadmus devait etre dans le batiment. Toutes les issues etaient bloquées par la police. Ca allait se finir par une mare de sang. Lena oublia son cahier et monta le son.

Alors qu'elle regardait, une personne courrait sur le batiment voisin. Lena s'approcha. Elle pensait que c'etait la personne de la photo mais l'habit etait different. Ca ne ressemblait pas a un banal sweatshirt, cependant il y avait toujours une capuche sur sa tete.

_"Nous ne sommes pas sure de ce qu'on vient de voir mais il s'agit surtout du Justicier"_

La personne tira quelques chose a travers le batiment occupé. La personne se glissa sur un cable qui avait maintenant relié les deux batiments. Lena sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accelerer face a la scene.

Aussi vite que la personne etait apparue, elle disparue a l'interieure. Les minutes d'apres etait tendues par l'anticipation. L'helicopecter n'arrivait pas a avoir d'image ou de son de ce qui se passé a l'interieur. Soudainement il y eu du mouvement sur le sol. La police commenca a se deplacer vers le engards armée. Sur le toit, la personne capuché courait hors du batiment. Grace a un cable similaire, il sauta sur un autre batiment. L'helicopter essayait de suivre mais la personne etait deja partie. Sur le toit, la police arriva par la porte, arme a la main, prete a trouver le justicier.

_"Il est confirmé que les deux officers ont ete secourue par le justicer et que les 5 membres de cadmus ont ete apprehendé avec un minimun de blessure."_

Lena eteignit la télévision et tourna une nouvelle page blanche et commanca a ecrire.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Au moins on sait que le materiel fonctionne." dit Winn alors qu'il etait deja en train d'examiné les bleus apparants sur le bras de Kara.

"Tu es un genie Winn, pirater ses cameras de securités c'est incroyable."

"Ouais, ouais. Vous etes tout les deux plutot geniaux." Les occupants du vans sauterent lorsqu'ils entendirent la nouvelle voix.

"Alex!" dit Kara prete a se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute.

"Premierement, je suis contente que tu l'ailles bien Kara. Deuxiemement, que diable pensais-tu? Ils etaient armés Kara!"

"Je sais, ils m'ont tirés dessus." Alex se depecha d'examiner Kara.

"Relax, Winn est un genie et je n'ai qu'un bleu. Comment vas maggie?" Alex se detendit.

"Elle va bien. Un oeil au bord noir et une levre eclatée. Ils lui ont mis des attaches trop serrées et elle a des ecchymoses aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle est tres impressionné par la justiciere et sa nouvelle tenue. Ah et apparement elle s'auto-appelle Power Girl maintenant." Kara rougit et baissa la tete.

"Et bien, ils pouvaient pas m'appeler encore longtemps: Justicier."

"Et maintenant ils savent que tu es une femme. Auparavant, ils en etaient pas sure."

"Ils l'auraient remaqué tot ou tard." Alex roulla des yeux.

"Pas mal le costume Winn." Alex finalement reconnue sa presence. Winn ravala sa salive.

"M.Merci, Agent Danvers."

"Winn je ne vais pas te faire mal. Mais si quelque chose arrive a ma soeur, je te tuerais et personne ne le saura jamais." Winn deglutit fort et secoua vivement sa tete.

"Maintenant, vous deux vous degagez. Ils vous cherchent. Rentres a la maison et repauses toi le reste de la nuit." Kara ouvrit la bouche pour repondre.

"Pas ce soir Kara, s'il te plait, rentres."

Kara accepta et se leva pour embrasser sa soeur. Puis Alex s'en alla sans plus un mot.

"Tu etais a la televison tu sais ?"

"Est ce que tu as enregristré ca?"

"Bien sur!" Winn se depecha de mettre play a l'enregistrement.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 Aout 2017

Des images flous du justicier sont partout. Journaux, magazines, posters. Certains veulent l'arreter, d'autres veulent la recompenser. Une interview du Detective Sawyer la noma Power Girl. Le detective Swayer etait une des otages d'hier soir. Secourru par la femme masquée dans une demonstration de pure heroisme. La police foullia tous les hopitaux apres que le detective leurs avait dit que Power Girl avait recu un coup de feu. Mais seuls des hommes s'y trouvaient, des rumeurs disant que Power Girl (PG) est pare balle commenca a circuler.

Lena rigolait ca tout ca alors qu'elle etait sur le banc dans le parc lisant le journal. Deux enfants qui passés discutaient des rumeurs. Son sweatshirt etait devenue inutile maintenant que les rayons du soleil etait clairement arrivés, mais il aidait fortement a cacher son identité. Personne ne s'attendait a voir Lena Lutho en short, avec un pull du MIT et un chignion desordonné sur la tete. La plupart des gens oublié qu'elle avait un master en Science nucléaire et en enginieurie. Non pas qu'elle restait a l'actu pendant ces 5 dernieres annéees. Ca avait juste etait le plus gros "va te faire foutre" qu'elle avait pu faire a Lilian. Elle avait fait tout ce que Lilian avait voulu jusqu'a ses 18 ans, apres ca, elle a fait tout ce que Lilian ne voulait pas.

Lena tourna la page, le potins disait qu'elle se trouvait a Mexico pour ses 2 semaines de repos. Si seulement les gens savaient a qu'elle point elle detestait le soleil intense et la chaleur etouffante, ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'elle pouvait etre la bas.

"Quelle coincidence, te voir dans le parc duquel je t'ai parlé et donc je t'avais precisé que j'y faisais mon footing quotidien." Lena souria mais ne leva pas la tete.

"Et bien, si c'est le seul moment ou je puisse te voir sans tee-shirt."

"Tu seras alors deçu aujourd'hui." Dit Kara alors qu'elle s'assaya a coté de Lena sur le banc.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Lena la regardit. Evidement, Kara portait un tee-shirt et des chaussures de course. Son telephone etait attaché a son bras et ses ecouteurs tombés sur ses epaules. Des gouttes glissaient sur sa peau, preuve de son long footing. Kara s'etalla sur le banc, les bras sur le dossier. Si un homme avait fait ca, Lena etait sur qu'elle aurait ete agacé mais le regards sur Kara etait vraiment plaisant.

"C'est en effet tres decevant, je pense que je ferais mieux de continuer ma lecture."

"Yeah Elena, tu devrais rattraper ton retard sur les nouvelles de Power Girl. C'est pas du tout embelissant." dit Kara avec un peu de sarcasme alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil a la premiere page.

"Toutes les histoires ont une part de verité. J'ai vu ce qu'il sait passé hier de toute facon."

"Tu etais debout? Il etait genre 3h du matin. Pourquoi tu etais debout?"

"Umm, j'ai pris un bain avec nos deux merveilleux rendez vous et puis je faisais un de paperasse pour le boulot. Je dors jamais beaucoup de toute facon."

"Je ne pense pas que tu me dis tout l'histoire, mais toutes les histoires ont une part de verité." Lena senti la chaleure envahir ses joues.

"Je te parlerais de ma paperasse plus tard."

"Je n'en attend pas moins de toi. Sinon, pour notre 4eme rencard, je me demandais si tu ne voudriais pas venir a un combat de charité que j'ai cette apres-midi. Et on peut aller dinner juste apres."

"Je vais te voir boter le cul de quelqu'un? Pour la charité?"

"Bonus, je fais la plupart de mes combats sans tee-shirt."

"Oh, je serais totalement là, mais seulement si je paye le dinner au gagnant."

"Aucun soucis, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ca sera notre 4eme rendez vous, et je ne cacherais plus a quel point je peux manger, surtout apres un combat." Lena fit mine de reflechir.

"Et bien mon travail devrait me permettre cela."

"Oh, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui t'attends."

"Tout ira bien Kara." Lena rigola.

"D'acc...je t'enverrais l'adresse par message."

"Ok, mais Kara, je pensais que tu ne combatais plus."

"C'est le cas, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. C'est beaucoup moins intense."

"Qu'elle est la cause?'

"L'hopital pour enfant je crois."

"Ok. Textes moi l'heure et l'endroit." Kara se pencha et embrassa rapidement la joue d'Elena.

"Aurevoir Elena, au fait, tu es magnifique." Kara repartit en courant avant que Lena ne puisse repondre.

Les doigts de Lena pressa la zone brulante que les levres de Kara avant laissées. Lena ressentait des choses, et ca lui provoquait une peur bleu.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance dans la salle. Lena s'etait souvenue de prendre du liquide pour le dinner et son chequier pour faire une donation. Heureusement les donations devait etre glissé dans une boite donc Lena fit un cheque , le plia en deux et le glissa dans l'urne. Elle avait toujours ete partisante des donations pour les enfants. Etant donné qu'il y aurait beaucoup de gens, Lena avait decidé de porter un casquette en plus du reste, esperant que ca passerait.

"Elena!" Lena se retourna voyant Winn courir vers elle.

"Oh, salut. Winn c'est ca?" lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fu devant elle.

"Yeah, j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention a travers la salle. Kara se prepare mais elle nous a demandé de te chercher."

"nous?"

"Oui, Moi, James et Alex."

"Alex? Sa soeur?" Lena n'avait aucune idée que les amis de Kara serait presents. Et encore moins sa soeur.

"Oh, ouais" dit Winn dirigeant Lena a travers la foule.

"Vu que Kara ne t'a pas prevenu que sa soeur serait la, juste au cas ou, Alex est aussi un agent tres intimidant du FBI."

"Geniale..." souffla Lena dans une respiration.

Ils avaient des places autour du ring en hexagone. Deux places etaient libres juste deavant, a coté d'une femme rousse et un homme noir doucement intimidant.

"Les gars, voici Elena. Elena, voici James et Alex."

James se leva et tendit la main pour que Lena lui serre. Il la serra legerement trop fort pour que ce soit agreable, mais Lena mis ca sur le faite qu'il etait tres grand. Alex se releva plus doucement et lui serra la mains egalement.

"Alors c'est toi la fille dont Kara n'arrete pas de parler." Lena rouggit alors qu'elle s'assaya. Alex vient s'assoir volontairement a coté d'elle.

"Ah, je suposse." dit Lena essayant de trouver quelque chose a dire. Winn avait raison. Alex etait intimidante. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle essayait de rechercher toute les faiblesses de Lena. Elle sentit la chaleure monter a ses joues alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier les yeux insistants d'Alex.

"J'ai l'impression de t'avoir deja vu quelque part."

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit!" dit Winn un peu trop enthousiaste de l'autre coté d'Alex.

"J'ai surement une de ces tetes que tout le monde a." repondit automatique Lena.

"Mouais..." Alex n'etait pas convaincu.

"Donc, je ne suis jamais venue dans des endroits comme celui-ci. Ils combattent combien de temps?" Ils rierent tout les trois. Lena les regarda confuse.

"C'est pour la charité, alors ils ne combattent moins de 15 minutes. Trois rounds de trois minutes. Mais ca depend aussi de comment s'en sortir Kara. C'est quelqu'un que Kara entrainait qui lui a demandé de faire ca. Mais elle n'a pas combattue depuis 4 ans." dit James.

"Depuis l'accident?" Alex regarda Lena, un petit peu choquée.

"Umm...oui, elle s'entraine avec ses eleves, mais jamais avec un public."

"Est ce que ca ira pour elle?" demanda Lena soudainement inquiete.

"Et bien, je pense qu'elle le sera maintenant. Je pense qu'elle voulait faire le show pour toi." souffla Winn.

"Je vais chercher a boire." sorti soudainement James en se levant.

"C'etait bizarre ca." dit Winn en le regardant partir.

"Donc, Elena, que fais-tu dans la vie? Kara ne me l'a pas dit." demanda Alex

"C'est par ce que Kara ne le sait pas. Je..je lui ai promis de lui dire a notre 5eme rendez-vous."

"Et pourquoi? Tu es genre, un agent secret? Alex s'y connait vachement la dedans avec tout le truc du FBI et tout." sorti Winn, Lena compris alors pourquoi lui et Kara etait de si bons amis. Et elle rigola.

"Non rien dans ce genre, et rien d'illegal." insita-t-elle, regardant Alex.

" Mon travail, peut etre difficile a gerer pour certaines personnes, ou plutot que je suis reelement. Et je prefere voir, si, peu importe ce que c'est, et bien ce soit reel. J'espere que vous comprennez et que vous n'essayerez pas de faire vos trucs de FBI."

Alex regarda longement Lena, puis acquiesca doucement. Lena souffla alors qu'elle n'avait pas remarquait qu'elle retenait son souffle. Puis se tourna pour faire face au ring en attendant le debut du match. James etait de retour avec quatre bouteilles d'eau et des paquets de pop corn.

Alex commenca a donné un petit recap sur les regles de base a Lena. Les differents coups et les points qui 3 differents juges comptent pendant les 3 rounds. Il y aura une minute de pause entre les rounds.Elle commenca a listé les differentes fautes pendant que Lena essayait de tout retenir. Rapidement, un homme dans une joli costume et avec un micro se placa au milieu du ring. Des acclamations eclaterent partout autour du ring.

"Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue! Tout le monde! Ce soir nous avons un evenement special pour vous. Comme vous le savez, tout les profits de ce soir seront reversés au centre de recherche de l'hopital pour enfant de National City. Donc s'il vous plait, acheté des equipements et a manger. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez egalement faire une donation lorsque vous partez. Maintenant, focusons nous sur l'evenement de ce soir. Dans le camp bleu, elle est ici pour son premier combat a domicile, nous avons Leslie Willis aka Livewire!" La voix de l'homme s'eteignit face aux acclamations dans la salle alors qu'une femme a la chevelure blonde tressée arriva.

Elle etait intimidante. Les eclairs tattoués sur ses bras, un logo d'electrique sur son tee-shirt.

"Kara l'a entrainé." lanca Lena pres de l'oreille d'Alex pour couvrir le bruit.

"Oui, elle prefere Livewire, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Elle et Kara ont cette espece du truc d'ennemies apres que Leslie ai signé avec l'ancien coach de Kara. Leslie a demandait a Kara de faire ce combat pour la bonne pub apres que Leslie ai tabassé un videur dans une boite de nuit.

"Kara a une vie vraiment interessante." dit Lena alors que Winn lui, rigolait.

"Et tu n'en connais pas la moitié." Alex donna un coup de coude a Winn. James semblait confus cependant.

"Ne fais pas un compte avec Winn. Il s'exite pour la sortie d'un nouveau comics, tout est interessant pour lui." L'annonciateur interrompu tout le bruit de la salle.

"Et dans le camp rouge, acceptant que ne pas respecter son retirement pour ce seul match, la seul et l'unique, Kara Danvers, aka Maiden of Might!" la folle hurla son approbation. Lena rigola.

"Maiden of Might?"

"Yeah, c'est comme ca que Cat Grant l'a appelé apres leurs premiere interview. Disans qu'elle etait comme un model innoncent pour les jeunes filles ou un truc comme ca. Elle n'a jamais reussit a le changer et puis je pense que Kara l'aime bien au final."

Kara sortit d'un couloir avec James. Elle n'avait pas de tee-shirt, et Lena sentait que son cerveau allé beuger. Une brassiere noir et bleu avec un short elastique noir et des gants bleus et noir assortis etait tout ce qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux etaient tirés en arriere par une tresse. Pas de lunette. Lena n'arrivait pas a croire a quel point elle etait belle sans lunettes. Un bleu etait present sur son bras droit, probablement du a un coup mal placé lors d'un entrainement.

L'annonciateur commenca a enumeré les differents parametres qu'Alex avait deja expliqué a Lena. James se tenait debout et aidé Kara a se preparer. Il semblait lui donner un discours d'encouragement que Lena ne pouvait pas entendre a cause du bruit. Puis Kara cherchait Lena du regard, et souria, puis souria plus faiblement a cause du bleu et du rouge sur sa bouche. Ce qui n'empecha pas Lena de sourir en retour.

L'annonciateur demanda aux femmes de monter sur le ring, puis Kara fit un clins d'oeil a Lena avant de monter sur la plateforme. James etait tout pres derriere elle. Les deux femmes se saluerent. Une sonnerie de cloche annonca le debut du match. Le bruit de la foule est assourdissant.

Les deux femmes commenca a s'encerclaient, lancant occasionnelement un coup et en evitant un autres. Lena pouvait deja se sentir sur le bord de sa chaise. L'annonciateur faisait des commentaires a travers le micro.

"Kara donne un coup droit. Leslie a une bonne defense. Les deux essayent de brisés leurs gardes. Leslie donne une coup vers la jambe. Kara se retrouve contre les cables de la cage, mais a un bon acces au torse de Leslie. La jambe de Kara est libre mais elle reste bloqué contre la cage..."

L'homme continua a commenter tout les mouvements. Une apprehension grandissaient dans le poitrine de Lena. Kara frappa Leslie deux fois dans le ventre, qui se torda. Puis le cercle de nouveau. Leslie frappa les jambes de Kara de nouveau, mais sans l'atteindre. Au moment ou Leslie toucha le sol, Kara se jeta sur elle. Elle atteigna deux fois la tete de Leslie avant que celle-ci ne mette sa defense en avant. Leslie frappa le dos de Kara avec son genou. Ca a poussé Kara suffissament pour que Leslie se degaga. Elles sauterent rapidement sur leurs pieds. Encore plusieurs echanges arriverent, Kara frappa Leslie dans le ventre une nouvelle fois avant que la cloche sonne.

James sauta dans le ring pour aller a la rencontre de Kara. Il commenca a l'essuyait doucement et placa la bouteille sur sa bouche. Elle acquiesca a ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"Kara a gagné ce rounds. Mais elle a passé beaucoup de temps bloqué contre la cage." dit Alex a Lena.

James sorti alors que la cloche sonna.

"Je sais qu'elle a continuait a enseigné, mais putain, on dirait qu'elle a jamais raté un jours."

"Ouais, elle s'en sort vraiment bien" ria nerveusement Winn.

De retour sur le ring, elles firent le cercle de nouveau. Leslie essaye un coup, Kara se recula, attrapa le bras de Leslie et utilisa son mouvement en avant contre elle. Avec un petit effort, Kara avait presque envoyé Leslie contre la cage. La femme se releva rapidement. Juste a temps pour que Kara lance son poing directement dans le nez de Leslie. Il y eu une explosion de sang sur le torse de Kara et Leslie trebucha pour se degager le plus vite possible. Puis elle plongea sur Kara et l'attrapa par le torse. Le poids fit tombé Kara contre la cage et elle lutta pour s'echapper.

Apres quelques moments intense, la cloche sonna. James revinre comme la premiere fois et essaya d'enlever le sang de Leslie. A travers le ring, Lena pouvait voir le coach de Leslie essayait d'arreter le saignement.

"Elle peut combattre dans cet etat?" demanda Lena.

'Ouais, du moment qu'elle est consciente. Ca ne ressemble pas a une blessure trop grave, ca peut surement attendre la fin du match." dit Alex regarda avec attention sa soeur pendant que James lui donnait encore plus d'eau.

"Dernier round. Mais je pense que Leslie a trop de point a rattraper là" se marmonna Alex.

La cloche sonna. Leslie attaque avec plus d'aggresivité cette fois ci. Sa reflexion etait flouté par la douleure et la fatigue. Kara echappa facilement et bloqua. Un autre coup etourdit. Aussi vite que possible, Kara frappa haut. Son pied frappa contre la tete de Leslie. Leslie chuta instantanement. Kara lui sauta dessus et la frappa une derniere fois avant de se retirer. Leslie etait deja de nouveau autour mais l'arbitre retenna Kara. La cloche sonna lorsque Leslie etait sur ses pieds de nouveau. Les deux femmes sont emmenées sur le centre du ring. Lena voyait les juges parler.

"Là ils comparent les scores. Ils annonceront le gagnant dans une seconde" Lena etait reconnaissant qu'Alex l'aide a suivre.

L'arbitre et l'annonciateur etaient rapidement de retour sur le ring. L'arbitre, avec une main sur celle de Kara et l'autre sur celle de Leslie se tenait au milieu.

"Souvenez vous mesdames et messieurs. C'est un match pour la charité, donc le reel gagnant ici sont les enfants. Mais ne parlons plus de ca. C'est unanime. La gagnante du combat d'aujourd'hui est ....Kara Danvers!" Des cris faisaient eruption dans toute la salle mais Lena pouvait entendre quelques "boou" melangés. Les deux femmes se serrerent la main, le nez de Leslie saignant toujours. Puis, Kara leva ses deux poings en l'air et James la rejoingna pour celebrer la victoire. Il la prit dans un gros calin, pleins de sueur et de sang.

Ils rejoignerent finallement tout le monde sur le sol, et Winn et Alex prirent tout les deux Kara dans leurs bras. Puis Kara se tourna vers Lena.

"Alors, t'en as pensée quoi?"

"C'etait...intense. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies gagné. J'aurai detesté devoir amener Leslie dinner." taquinna Lena. Instantanement, l'estomac de Kara se reveilla.

"En parlant du loup..." Tout le monde ria.

"Viens Elena. Je vais te faire faire un tour. Je dois prendre une douche rapide et me changer et puis on pourra aller manger." Kara enleva ses gants et enchevetra ses doigts dans ceux de Lena. Elles se faufillerent a travers la foule, acceptant les bravos.

Kara amena Lena a travers un couloir et puis dans une petit vestiaire. Lena eu a peine de temps de rentrer dans la piece avant que Kara la plaqua contre le metal froid des casiers, ses levres contre les siennes. Lena senta sa main sur la taille de Kara alors que Kara avait ses mains plaquées des deux cotés de sa tete. Ce s'est presque terminé aussi vite que ca n'avait commencé.

"Mon dieu, je voulais ca depuis le moment ou je t'ai vu." souffla Kara, son souffle frappant les levres de Lena tellement elle etait pres de celles-ci.

"Et bien, je n'aurais pas refusé plus tot non plus."

"Ugh, ma soeur etait là. Et puis c'est pas trop mon truc les demonstrations publiques."

"Mais c'est exactement la partie fun."

Kara ne repondit pas mais l'embrassa a nouveau, profondement. Leurs langues se melangeant l'un a l'autre. Les doigts de Lena se faufilaient sur les abdos exposés de Kara, et Kara se retira de nouveau.

"Ok, serieusement, il faut que je prenne une douche. Attends ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes."

"Ou, je pourrais venir avec toi." insista Lena. Kara la regarda comme si elle envisageait reelement la chose, puis secouea sa tete.

"Non, 2 minutes. Apres je te ferais faire un tour de la salle et on ira manger." Lena fit la grimace lorsque Kara se retira. Elle attrapa rapidement des vetements de son casier et s'eclipsa a travers une autre porte. Lena decida de tout dire a Kara demain. Elle prit son telephone et appela Jessica.

_"Salut, boss."_

"Jess nous savons toutes les deux que celle qui bosse le plus c'est toi."

 _"Mais c'est ton nom sur mon cheque de paie"_ Lena ria

"Vrai. Sinon, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

_"T'es le boss."_

"Peux-tu me louer un studio quelque part dans la ville?"

_"Enregistrement de nouvelles musiques?"_

"Oui, et puis je vais lui dire."

_"Tu etais serieuse."_

"Oui, je le suis. Jess cette fille est tellement bien. Je vais faire tout foirer."

_"Tu le ferais surement. Mais je ne te dirais pas de courir et pas te retourner loin de ca si c'est reel. Je ne t'ai pas vu autant ecrire en deux mois que tu l'as fait en 2 jours."_

Lena entendit l'eau s'eteindre.

"Ok, je dois filer. Loue juste un studio quelque part, je suis sur qu'il y en a un dans la ville."

 _"Considere ça comme fait, boss."_ Lena roulla des yeux a la fin de cette phrase.

Kara reapparue. Ses cheveux soutenus dans un chignion et ses lunettes a leurs place. Lena rigola. Kara portait de nouveau un cardigan, mais cette fois ci il etait blue clair, un teeshirt blanc , un pantalon khaki et des sandales.

"Qu'est ce qui est si drole?"

"Toi. Il y a litteralement 15 minutes, tu frappais quelqu'un inconscient. Et maintenant tu ressembles a une libraire." Kara rouggit et essaya de repondre.

"T'inquiete pas, c'est tres mignon. Juste donne moi un petit coup de fouet." Kara souria.

"Mes amis et ma soeur aimeraient dinner avec nous. Tu peux bien sur dire non, et je leurs dirais mais..."

"Tu veux que je dis non a ta soeur, agent du FBI qui fait peur? qui plus est, je n'avais aucune idee que je la rencontrais aujourd'hui." Kara rouggit de nouveau , et avanca pour placer ses doigts dans ceux de Lena.

"Desolé, j'aurai du te prevenir. Alex ne devait pas venir normalement mais elle a fini plus tot." Elles commencaient a errer a travers les murs du batiments. Ca resemblait a une salle de multi-sport. Une piece avec des velos, une avec des poids et pleins de machines meme une avec une piscine.

"ok, on peut aller dinner avec tes amis et ta soeur." Kara lui embrassa la joue.

"Ca compte toujours comme un rencard, n'est ce pas?"

"Je paye toujours?"

"J'espre bien."

"Alors oui, c'est toujours un rencard." Kara couina et l'embrassa.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Lena et Kara etaient de retour dans la salle principale . Qui etait maintenant casiment mieux, expecté quelques personnes du staf et 3 personnes qui les attendaient. Kara se retira le rouge aux joues, mais ne lacha pas la main de Lena.

"Hey, les gars, pret pour le dinner?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils allerent au restaurant juste en dessous. Le restaurant etait bondé, ils s'assierent alors au bar et demanderent le menu. Ils prierent presque tout les apperitifs. Kara en commanda trois pour elle. Les trois autres commanderent des nachos a partager. Lena prit une salade, sentant un regard sur elle autour de la table.

"Mon coach me tuerait si je mangeais toute cette friture." dit Lena repondant aux regards.

"Maintenant il faut vraiment qu'on sache ce que tu fais" repondit Winn.

"Pas aujourd'hui. Croyez moi. Kara vous le dira des qu'elle le sauras."

"Peu importe, James, comment avance ton article sur les quais?" karas essaya de changer de sujets.

"Et bien, j'etais la durant la prise d'otage. J'ai presque eu une photo de la justiciere mais elle est rapide."

"Tu veux dire Power Girl? C'est comme ca qu'ils l'appellent maintenant non?" demanda Lena.

"Oui, bien sur. Mais je pense que quelqu'un l'aide. J'y suis retourné apres que la police soit partit pour prendre quelques photos. Il y a beaucoup trop d'angle mort pour qu'un personne bouge si doucement a travers 5 personnes.' Kara ria.

"Donc tu penses qu'elle a un acolyte ou quelque chose comme ca?"

"Non, pas un acolyte. Mais quelqu'un qui l'aide pour la diriger a aller la ou il faut qu'elle aille."

"James, je pensais que ton article etait sur le kidnapping. Pas du le vigilantisme." dit Kara.

"C'est le cas. Mais cadmus etait a l'origine de l'enlevement et on dirait que PG s'en prend surtout a eux."

"Je sais pas James, ca pourrait etre dangeureux d'etre aussi proche." dit Kara. Alex commenca a tousé apres avoir prit un peu d'eau.

"Desolé" Elle essaye de ne pas s'etoufé.

"J'irai bien Kara. Ca fait partie de mon boulot."

"J'aime pas ca. Tu as deja ete kidnappé a Metropolis."

"Et c'est pour ca que je prends des cours avec toi."

"Ca n'arretera pas les balles."

Lena serra la main de Kara sous la table pour l'arreter.

"Kara, c'est son travail. Je suppose que James sait quand il faut se retirait. Il ne semble quelqu'un d'irreflechit. Je me connais peut etre que depuis quelques heures mais j'ai lu son article et vu les photos. Il faut du bon travail, provoquant de l'espoir quand un moment ou il y en a que trop peu."

"Merci Elena. Tu vois Kara. On peut laisser tomber maintenant?"

"Tres bien. J'ai donné mon point de vue." Kara se rassaya, en boudant. Puis elle releva les yeux et vu la petite scene au fond.

"J'ai oublié! C'est la soirée karaoké" cria Kara. Des grogrements retentirent autour de la table.

"Elena , tu vois changer avec moi" Kara la regarda directement alors que Lena avait le souffle coupé.

"Non desolé, je chante pas."

"S'il te plaitttt..." supplia Kara. Lena abandonna presque, etant sur que pouvoir donné la lune a Kara lorsqu'elle le demandait de cette facon.

"Je,je peux pas Kara. Non" Kara ressemblait a un petit chiot et Lena avait le oui sur le but de la langue.

"Kara, tout le monde ne peut pas chanter comme un ange tombé du ciel." Alex sauva Lena.

"Mais c'est tellement drole."

"C'est bon Kara, je vais chanter avec toi." repondit Winn. Ce qui fit sourir Kara.

Rapidement, leur nourriture arriva. Lena mangeait sa salade pendant que le groupe d'amis conversaient tranquillement. Lena devait se debrouiller a une main, Kara refusait de lui rendre sa main droit, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle puisse s'enfuir en courant.

Tout etait totalement irrel pour Lena. Comment etait la vie des gens differents d'elle. Ca avait ete surement la periode la plus longue durant laquelle elle etait sobre depuis des annees. Elle n'a meme pas pensé a boire ou a fumer un de ses joints depuis Samedi. Est ce que c'etait normal. Son rencard avec Kara avait-il eu lieu que hier soir?

"Hey Elena, tu vas bien?" Lena n'avait pas realisé qu'elle n'ecoutait plus jusqu'a ce que Kara lui serre la main.

"huh? oh oui, j'etais juste en train de penser."

"Ok, je vais chanter avec Winn. Derniere chance pour venir avec moi." Kara souleva ses sourcils ce qui fit rire Lena.

"Ca ira." Kara haussa les epaules et suivi Winn en direction de la scene. James alla au bar prendre quelques bieres.

"T'es sure d'aller bien? Enfin t'etais vraiment bloqué tout a l'heure." l'inquietude dans la voix d'Alex est surprennante.

"Ouais. Enfaite mieux que je ne l'ai ete depuis un bon moment, ce qui me faisait penser a comment je pourrais tout foutre en l'air." le visage d'Alex s'addoucit.

"Et bien, Kara semble reelement tenir a toi mais...." Alex regarda autour.

" blesse la et je t'assure que tu disparaitras et personne ne le saura jamais." Ca fit rire Lena.

"Crois moi. Ca se remarquera si je disparais. Mais je prends l'avertisemment de l'agent du FBI tres au serieux." Alex etait sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Kara et Winn apparurent.

" ok, Winn et moi somme les troisiemes en tant que merveilleux duo."

"Vous chanterez quoi?" demanda Lena.

"Tu verras." dit Kara alors qu'elle retourna dans son deuxieme plat de baton de mozzarella.

Lena etait heureuse d'avoir pensé a prendre beaucoup de liquide. Kara ne plaisantait pas quand elle disais qu'elle pouvait beaucoup manger. James etait de retour avec des nouvelles bieres pour lui et Alex. Winn buvait un liquipe orange pendant que Kara jouait avec les doigts de Lena. Lena realisa que Kara etait quelqu'un de tres tactile, ce qui est bizarre car elle ne l'etait pas, mais avec Kara ca semblait normal.

Apres deux demonstration mediocre de chanson que Lena connaissait a peine, Kara et Winn courirent presque vers la scene. Lorsque la musique commenca, Alex grogna. Lena la regarda comme pour poser une question.

"Ils adorents cette chanson. Ils ont meme une petite danse et tout."

Evidement,lorsque Don't Go Breaking My Hearth commenca, Winn et Kara chanterent et danserent. Ils etaient plutot doués. Lena etait impressionné.

"Ils etaient tout les deux dans la chorale au lycee. Ils faisaient meme une mini comedie musicale chaque annee." expliqua Alex alors qu'elle regardait le duo sur la scene. A la fin de la chanson, il y eu des applaudisements partout dans la piece et meme quelques sifflements. Les amis retournerent a leurs table en respirant et souriant.

Lena s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes mais elle attrapa la serveuse sur le chemin. Elle paya pour la nourriture de tout le monde, et meme pour la note de bar d'Alex et James avant de retourner a la table. Apres quelques minutes, Alex commenca a regarder autour pour un serveur.

"T'inquiete pas. Je m'en suis deja occupé." des bruits de protestations filerent autour de la table comme quoi elle n'aurait pas du.

"C'etait le moins que je puisse faire. Ca a ete genial d'apprendre a vous connaitre aujourd'hui. La note de bar est payé aussi."

"Elena..." essaya James.

" Non , ne t'en fais pas pour ca."

Lena fu sauver par la sonnerie du telephone d'Alex. La conversation fu courte et serieuse.

"Et bien merci Elena. Je dois aller bosser. On se voit plus tard les gars?"

"Oui, je devrais y aller aussi, je dois arpenter les rues." James suiva Alex a travers la foule.

"Et bien , je pense que c'est mon indice pour que je m'en aille aussi pour que vous puissiez avec un reel rencard." dit Winn avant de vider son dernier ver.

"Hey Winn, je t'appelles plus tard?" Winn sourria.

"Bien sur, je...serais sur le web." kara acquiesca alors que Winn suivit les deux autres vers la porte.

"Donc..." dit Kara se tournant vers Lena.

"Donc..." Lena souleva un sourcil.

"Qu'en penses-tu?"

"De quoi? Toi tabasser quelqu'un? Ou toi chantant comme un ange sur la scene?" Kara souria.

"Plutot de ma souer."

"Elle est plutot effrayant. Mais elle tient a toi, tout comme Winn. Vous etes vraiment amis depuis le lycee?"

"Ouep. Je l'ai sauvé avant qu'il soit enfermé dans un casier. Je prends des cours de combat depuis que j'ai ete adopté donc j'ai fait tout mon karaté sur ces brutes. Et James?"

"Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il n'arretait d'eviter de me regarder et m'a parlé seulement deux fois."

"ouep, c'est surement un peu de ma faute. James m'a comme demande de sortir avec lui le jours ou je t'ai demandé a toi de sortir donc je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le nez. Il semblait cool avec ca mais je pense que c'est un peu bizarre pour lui"

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? Winn arretait pas de faire des remarques sur le faite que tu me cherchais partout avant le combat."

"Oui, et bien, c'etait le cas. Ca faisait un bail depuis mon dernier vrai combat donc je savais que je ne pouvais pas perdre si je me battais pour une jolie fille."

"Putain, Kara. Maintenant je pense a tes muscles. Tu apprecies de me laisser sexuellement frusté?"

"Totalement. Tes yeux font se trucs , je peux voir un peu de vert derriere le marron quand je te rends chaude et halletante."

"Chaude et hallettante? Quel age as-tu?"

Kara leva juste les epaules.

"Viens, laissons quelqu'un d'autre prendre nos places. On pourrait aller marcher un peu avant que je t'embrasse pour te souhaiter bonne nuit."

"Mo hotel est pas loin d'ici. On peut marche vers la bas. Ne t'inquiete pas, je n'essaye pas de te ramener avec moi. Je pense que je te respecte trop pour ca."

"Tu penses?"

"Ses abdos sont vraiment tentant." Kara rigolla et prit la main de Lena pour la guider a travers la foule.

Dehors, l'air doux est un soulagement. La chaleure de l'ete etait descendu et remplacé par les lumieres de la rue et les enseignes.

"Es-tu libre demain?" demanda Lena.

"Je le suis apres deux heure. Je donne des cours d'auto-defense dans les ecoles de National City. C'est pendant leurs cours de sport donc ca me prend pas toute la journee."

"Wow, ca, c'est vraiment cool. C'est a cause de tout ce qui se passe?"

"Oui. Ca sera que de la base mais j'espere que ca pourra sauver la vie de quelqu'un un jours. Fin j'espere surtout que ca ne soit pas necessaire mais je me sens mieux en faisant quelque chose."

"Je comprends. Donc je vais travailler toute la journee demain, mais je t'ai promis de te dire se que je faisais. Est ce que ca compte comme un 5eme rendez vous si tu me regardes travailler." Kara souria.

"Bien sur. Est ce que je vais savoir ou?"

"Pas de spoilers. Je dois loué un espace dans National City et je téenverrais l'adresse demain. De toute facon tu pourras pas savoir car le batiment inclus une trentaine d'entreprise differentes." Jess lui avait texté ca plus tot. Kara soupira mais prit la main de Lena et acquiesca.

Lena arreta Kara devant son hotel. Kara regarda l'enseigne et puis Lena. Sa machoire travaillait alors qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose.

"Kara?"

"C'est le Hyatt. Le premier hotel de National City."

"Oui..."

"Elena.."

"Tout fera sens demain Kara. Mais tout de suite, m'embrasserais-tu pour me souhaiter bonne nuit?"

Ca sorti Kara de sa confusion et elle pressa ses levres sur celle de Lena. Lena pouvait voir l'engrenage tourner derriere les yeux de Kara, meme si ils etaient fermés. Ca rendit le baiser bien moins chaud, non pas que Lena avait besoin chaleure ce soir. Elle se sentait deja un peu coupable d'avoir utilisée Kara dans ton fantasme d'hier. Kara etait si pure que Lena se sentait presque sale... Mon dieu, Lena devait arreter ses pensées. Lorsque Kara cassa le baiser, Lena sourriait tendrement.

"Rappele toi juste, lorsque tu decouvriras la verite, que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait car depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne fais que enfreindre toutes mes regles. Je voulais juste eter sur que ca, que ce que ca peut etre, et bien soit reel. Je.."

"Elena, Bonne nuit. Je te vois demain. Je t'apprecie et je suis sure que rien ne changera ca. Et bien sauf si t'es genre un baron de la drogue car t'es definitivement defoncé." Lena rigola nerveursement

"Non, mon travail n'a rien d'illegal. Bonne nuit Kara Danvers." Lena se dirigea vers l'interieur, jetant un coup d'oeil a Kara derriere son epaule lorsque le portier lui ouvrit la porte.

Pour avoir une visualisation de la tenue: c'est la derniere a droite. Dessin de Plastic_Pipes

https://devianteart.com/plastic-pipe/art/Supergirl-Alternate-Outfits-683418231


	3. 3

8 Août 2017

Elena avait raison. L'adresse envoyé a Kara l'amena à un immense immeuble contenant de nombreuses différentes entreprises. Kara ne pouvait absolument pas deviner ou pouvait être Elena. Kara se tenait dehors et vérifia encore son téléphone réalisant qu'Elena n'avait pas indiqué à quel étage elle devait se rendre. Kara décida alors de l'appeler.

« Mademoiselle Danvers ? » Kara se retourna et appercue une femme en jupe et tee shirt blanc tenant une tablette dans ses mains. Une oreillette Bluetooth placée sur son oreille.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour, je suis l’assistante de Mademoiselle L..Elena, Jessica. Elle va envoyé pour venir vous chercher quand vous serez la. »

« Assistante ? »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Danvers. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vous m’emmènerais à elle. »

Elles marchèrent dans le haul du bâtiment. Différentes affiches indiquant les escaliers et les ascenseurs représentant de nombreuses différentes entreprises. Kara essaye de tout assimiler tout en suivant Jessica. Elles rentrèrent dans l’ascenseur et Jessica appuya sur un des boutons. La porte se ferma. Kara aperçue Jessica se redresser et appuyer sur son oreillette.

« Oui ? Oui, son interview est demain à 1 heure. Non, elle ne veut plus faire de publicité. Pourquoi ? Parce que c’est la première fois qu’elle prend un peu de repos depuis 1 an ? Non, je n’ai pas besoin de lui demander. Parce que je ne travaille pas pour vous. » Jessica raccrocha sans dire au revoir. Dans quoi Kara s’est-elle embarquée ?

« Désolé pour cela. Des fois être ferme avec les gens est la seule solution pour qu’ils écoutent. »

« Est-ce a propos d’Elena ? » Jessica semblait un petit peu penaude.

« Oui. Tout cela aura plus de sens dans 2 minutes. » Kara hocha la tête.

L’ascenseur ralentisa jusqu’à s’arrêter et Kara suivi Jessica. Elles passèrent devant un bureau de réception et continuèrent dans l’allée. Sur les murs de l’allée de nombreux poster dédicacé était déposés. Kara trouvait ça un peu bizarre. Des grandes stars affichées les unes à coté des autres. Avant même que Kara puise poser une question a ce sujet, Jessica ouvra la porte et de la musique en sortit.

« Mademoiselle Danvers, je sais que ça ne me concerne pas et que Elena est ma patronne, mais merci. Peut importe ce que vous rencontrer a fait, peu importe ce que cela signifie, elle n’a pas été aussi heureuse depuis un long moment.

« Je..je peux voir qu’elle souffre de quelque chose. Mais je sais pas, je l’apprécie. Et... » Kara n’arrivait pas a bien trouver ses mots pour répondre.

« Je suis contente que vous l’appréciez. Maintenant, suivez moi. »

Kara la suivi a l’intérieur, dans ce qui semble être une cabine de son. Les basses des baffles tremblaient avec les nombreux sons.

I _sold my soul to a three-piece_  
 _( j’ai vendu mon âme pour un costard)_  
 _And he told me I was holy_  
 _( et il me disait que j’étais une sainte)_  
 _He’s got me down on both knees_  
 _( il me fait tomber a genous)_  
 _But it’s the devil that’s tryna_  
 _( mais c’est le diable c’est tyranique)_

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_(tiens moi vers le bas, tiens moi vers le bas)_   
_Sneaking out the back door, make no sound_   
_(se faufiler par la porte de derrière, ne pas faire de bruit)_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_( assome moi , assome moi)_   
_Saying that i want more, this is what I live for_   
_( dire que je veux plus, c’est pour cela que je v_

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_(tiens moi vers le bas, tiens moi vers le bas)_   
_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_   
_( balance moi au fond, regarde moi me noyer)_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_( assome moi , assome moi)_   
_Saying that i want more, this is what I live for_   
_( dire que je veux plus, c’est pour cela que je vie)_

La bouche de Kara souvra grand lorsqu’elle regarda à travers la vitre. Se tenant au milieu de la pièce, était Elena. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés alors qu’elle chantait dans le micro en face d’elle. Mais ce n’est pas Elena. La femme en face d’elle est très soignée, tellement plus apprêté que la fille avec un sweet à capuche et un chignon dérangé avec Kara a passé les deux dernier jours. Elle ressemble plus à la fille qui est venue au dîner mais sans lunettes qui obscurtaient son visage. C’est Lena Luthor.

Kara resta planté a fixer jusqu’à la fin du morceau. Lena regarda le garçon derrière la table de son et lui donna un pousse en l’air. Les yeux de Lena se redirigèrent vers Kara et elle se racla la gorge.

« Jess, Tony, vous pouvez nous donner une minute ? » Lena enleva ses écouteurs et marcha jusqu’à la porte qui menait a la cabine.

« Salut Kara. » Lena semblait pas sure d’elle ce qui choqué de la personne qui était juste en train de chanter.

« Tu m’as mentis »

L’expression de Lena tombât immédiatement après la phrase de Kara.

« Tu sais chanter ! » Un sourire grandissait sur le visage de Kara. Lena la regarda et rigola.  
« Kara, tu sais qui je suis n’est ce pas ? »

« Yep, je crois que j’ai deviné. La femme que j’ai abordé dans le café et la même que je suis allé voir avec ma sœur en concert. »

« Et tout ce dont tu retiens c’est que je t’ai mentis sur le fait de savoir chanter ? »

« Non » Kara s’approcha et attrapa la joue de Lena d’une main.

« Je suis aussi très concentré sur le fait que tes yeux ont le plus beau vert que je n’ai jamais vu. » Kara sentait la chaleur de la joue de Lena sous sa main. 

« Je-je porte des lentilles de couleurs quand je sors. Ça aide beaucoup avec le ‘ ne pas vouloir ce faire repérer’. Mes yeux sont plutôt reconnaissables. »

« En effet. Sinon, une autre chose que j’ai besoin de savoir avec de te prendre dans mes bras ? »

« Me prendre dans tes bras ? »

« Je t’ai dis que je voulais faire un câlin à Lena Luthor » Ceci fit rire Lena.

«Rien de très important non.. » Lena se fit interrompre par Kara qui la prise dans ses bras. Il fallu une seconde pour que Lena suive le mouvement.

« Comment es-tu venu a l’idée de ce nom, Elena Colby ? » demanda Kara, ne relâchant toujours pas le câlin.

« C’est mon nom de naissance. Quand je me suis faite adoptée, les Luthor ont fait tomber le E et m’ont fait devenir Lena Luthor. »

« Et bien, c’est un plaisir de te rencontrer Lena Luthor. » Kara se retira et lui sourire encore.

« C’est un plaisir également, Kara Danvers. »

Kara rigola et Lena était sur que c’était de la magie.

« Donc c’est ça le boulot ? Tu bosses sur quoi ? Un nouvel album ? »

« Et bien, techniquement j’ai cette semaine et la prochaine de libre avant de partir en Europe. Mais j’ai quelques trucs a faire et je fais quelques cut avec mon nouveau producteur. Elle est sensé me rencontrer quand j’atterris en France. Tony vient juste d’arriver avec les détails. »

« C’est incroyable . Jamais je n’aurais cru qu’un fille portant un pull du MIT et des lunettes était en faite Lena Luthor. »

« Ne le dis à personne. Ça risque de ruiner ma réputation et ma capacité a sortir en public. »

« Ton secret est protégé avec moi. Ummm….sauf.. ma sœur est vraiment fan... » Lena roula des yeux.

« Oui, tu peux lui dire. Et je suppose que je peux pas t’empêcher de le dire a Winn et James n’est ce pas ? » Kara couina et lui embrassa la joue.  
« Merci!Merci!Mercii ! »

« Pas de soucis . Okay, j’ai le studio pour encore qu’une seule heure et demie et j’ai encore quelques trucs a faire. Tu peux rester si tu veux. »

« Oh, oui je veux rester. »

« Super. On peut aller dîner après. »

« Encore mieux. »

Lena appela Jess et Tony pour qu’ils puissent se remettre au boulot. C’est génial. Elle sauta du piano à la guitare, aux tambours enregistrant différents morceaux pour que Tony les enregistre et les mettent en fond pour qu’elle chante dessus. Elle ne fit que ce qui semblait des refrains, quelques morceaux avant de ne plus avoir de temps. Jessica était assise à coté de Kara. Jessica était constamment sur au téléphone ou envoyant des émail, toujours en rapport avec Lena. Lena sortit du studio et offre a Kara de l’eau sortit du mini frigo, elle accepta.

« Okay, on va juste devoir prendre la voiture jusqu’à l’hôtel pour me changer en quelque chose de moins...moi. Et alors on pourra aller ou tu veux. »

Jessica raccrocha son appel.

« Problème. Les paparazzi savent qu’on est la. Ils sont regroupés dehors. »

« Comment savent-ils que je suis encore à National City ? Encore hier ils disaient que j’étais à Mexico. »

« On ne sait pas. Ça a dut être colporté par quelqu’un qui nous a vu monter ce matin. »

« Okay . Kara fait moi confiance. Tu ne veux pas qu’ils aient des photos de ton visage. Jess, trouve l’endroit ou ils laissent les objets trouvés. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura des grands pull ou quelques chose. » Jess hocha la tête et s’en alla.

« C’est une chose normale pour toi ? »

« Un peu. Mais habituellement je m’en fiche totalement de la jolie fille avec qui ils me prennent. Toi, par contre, ne sera pas exposé à ses vautours avec des caméras. » Le sérieux de Lena laissa Kara abasourdit.

Jessica revint avec des pull bien trop grands et des lunettes de soleil qui cachent la moitié du visage de Kara.

« Parfait. Maintenant mon garde du corps nous retrouvera à l’ascenseur. Restes juste prés de moi et garde la capuche. Ils nous feront un chemin. Ne dit rien. » Kara hocha la tête.

L’ascenseur était chargé de 4 grands hommes , Lena , Kara et Jess. Personne ne les dérangèrent dans le haul mais Kara vit les gens de la sécurité retenir une orde de personnes. Tous avec des caméras. 

Aussitôt que les potes étaient ouvertes, les flashent surgissent. Lena tirait Kara avec elle par la main pendant que Kara gardait la tête cachée. Même quand elle faisait de la compétition, ça n’avait jamais été aussi horrible. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante que Lena la cache car ça ferait sûrement le buzz et elle savait que la première personne qui l’appellerait serait Cat Grant.

Un des gardes du corps ouvra la porte de la voiture. Lena glissa dedans, attirant rapidement Kara avec elle. Kara pouvait entendre, assumant être Jessica, monter à l’avant de la voiture avec le conducteur mais il y avait une vitre les séparent l’intérieur était sombre malgré le plein jours de l’après midi. Les vitres étaient assez tintées pour qu’elles ne soit pas visibles. Malgre ca, Kara ne retira la pas la capuche ou les lunettes tant que la voiture ne bougeait pas.

« Mon dieu ! Kara, je suis tellement désolé pour ça. » Lena posa son visage dans ses mains. Kara s’avança et lui tira le bras jusqu’à ce que Lena la regarda.

« Tout va bien. Je sais me débrouillais. Je pense que c’est bien que je sache dans quoi je m’embarque. »

« Tu es sure de le vouloir ? C’est ma vie de tout les jours Kara. Surtout si je reste quelque part plus longtemps que quelques jours. Et si je reste pas, je saute de ville en ville. »

« Lena, je t’apprécie vraiment. Je suis prête a essayer. Mais il faut que tu le sois aussi. » Kara était tellement prés, tellement sérieuse. Ses yeux brillaient dans la noirceur de la voiture, montrant tout l’espoir quelle avait. C’était suffisant pour briser Lena.

« Oui. »

Kara alors l’embrassa, et, mon dieu, c’était comme si elle flottait. Néanmoins, elle sentait une part d’elle qui se mettait en retrait. Apeurée de se que de réelles émotions pouvait causer. Mais le reste de son être était déjà en train de tomber pour cette incroyable blonde qui arrachait ses murs depuis qu’elle s’était assise à Noonan’s.

C’était comme si tout oxygène était sortit de la voiture et Lena est sure que la seule façon de pouvoir respirer et de continuer à embrasser Kara. Toute cette tension sexuelle montait encore plus lorsque une main de Kara vint se mêler a ses cheveux et l’autre commença à s’aventurer plus bas. Lena gémissa dans la bouche de Kara lorsque celle ci y entra sa langue. Lena joua avec le tee shirt de Kara, pensant à retirer le pull lorsque la voiture s’arrêta. Lena s’éloigna de Kara.

« On devrait arrêter avant que Jessica nous trouve comme ça. » Kara fit un son non consentant alors qu’elle posa son attention sur la nuque de Lena.

« Kara... » siffla Lena et Kara morda doucement.

« En littéralement cinq minutes on peut être dans ma chambre d’hôtel. Mais il faut y aller d’abord. »

Kara se retira et Lena a juste eu le temps d’arranger ses cheveux lorsque la porte s’ouvra. Jessica se tenait devant l’hôtel, tapant sur sa tablette, en les attendant.

« Mademoiselle Luthor, voulez vous prendre réservation quelque part ? »

« Non, Jess. Je pense que nous allons plutôt faire appel au room service plus tard. Après les paparazzi et tout, je pense que c’est plus sure de rester ici ce soir. » Jessica releva le regard et souleva un sourcil lorsqu’elle remarqua leurs joues rouges mais ne dit rien.

« Bien entendu Mademoiselle Luthor. Je vous enverrais par émail pour planning de demain. Pasez une bonne nuit. » Jess se retourna et rentra dans l’hôtel. Lena et Kara suivirent mais Jess s’arrêta a l’accueil et elles continuèrent vers l’ascenseur. L’attente est interminable. Finalement, elles n’eurent même pas l’ascenseur pour elles seules. Kara continua a glisser son pouce sur les phalanges de Lena et de lui murmurer dans l’oreille. Lui disant qu’elle était magnifique et incroyable. Lena n’avait jamais entendu cela d’un(e) partenaire depuis Jack et elle sentait des frissons le long de sa colonne, droit direction l’envie entre ses jambes.

« Mon dieu, j’aurais du tout te dire le premier soir. » Murmura Lena.

« Non, attendre rend tout ça encore meilleur. Cela m’a donné tellement a imaginer. Penser à balader mes doigts sur ton corps, ma langue léchant des cercles autour... »

« Shh,Kara...je vois. Mon dieu, je vois très bien »

« Je sais pas si tu vois bien. » La main libre de Kara allant se balader délicatement sur les fesses de Lena.

Lena allant dans le mouvement, couvrant un gémissement avec une toux. Elle reçut quelques regards des gens avec qui elles partageaient l’ascenseur. Heureusement, l’ascenseur avait de la musique, et pas cette musique horrible, de l’actuelle musique qui couvre leurs murmures. Elles quittèrent l’ascenseur avec un couple d’hommes en costard.

Les bras de Kara attrapant Lena par derrière, lui embrassant la nuque et se pressant contre elle. Lena essayait de les mener dans l’allée jusqu’à sa chambre, elle le fit avec plus de difficultés et plus de rires. Lena avait l’impression d’être éméché, mais elle savait très bien qu’elle n’avait rien bu en deux jours. Après un peu de gène elle réussit a ouvrir la porte. Kara était déjà en train de lui retirait le tee shirt lorsque la porte s’ouvra.

( Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire de scène +18 ou qui n’ont pas l’age arrêtez vous ici, je mettrais une ligne noir pour la ou vous pouvez reprendre:) )

Lena se tourna dans les bras de Kara et commença a retirait le beaucoup trop grand pull de Kara ainsi que son tee shirt. Une fois retirait, les lèvres de Kara attaquèrent le cou de Lena et elle suça fortement. Lena gémissait alors que Kara la mordillait. Lena continuait son chemin vers le lit et regretta maintenant d’avoir pris une chambre aussi grande. Kara morda de nouveau.

« Fuck. » Lena souffla. Kara rira dans son cou. (impossible de traduire de la sorte a garder le jeu de mot que j’aime bien donc)

« C’est exactement ce que j’essaye de faire »

« Je suis bien trop allumée là pour que ça m’énerve. Je vais juste ignorer. » Finalement, Lena sentit le lit taper le derrière de ses jambes et elle attira Kara au dessus d’elle.

Lena attrapa les lèvres de Kara sur avec les siennes avec envie. C’était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais fait, mais Kara avait déjà brisés toutes les réglés. Lena lécha la lèvre inférieur de Kara, demandant l’entrée. Kara accepta avec envie alors que ses mains se glissait sous le tee shirt de Lena. Lena entremêla les siennes dans les cheveux de Kara et la rapprocha d’elle. Lena senti le genou de Kara entre ses jambes et se presser contre son centre, résultant un gémissement de la part de Lena dans le bouche de Kara.

Kara s’éloigna pour pouvoir passer le tee shirt de Lena au dessus de sa tête, exposant le soutient gorge de celle ci. Lena plaça son propre genou sur le centre de Kara. Elle entendit finalement un gémissement en retour. Cela semblait seulement accélérer les mouvements de Kara. Sans même embrasser Lena, Kara commença a déboutonner le pantalon de Lena. Lena souleva les fesses pour que Kara puisse le retirait. Tout ce temps les yeux de Kara ne quittèrent pas ceux de Lena. Un fois que Kar avait finit, elle retourna embrasser Lena alors que celle ci déplaça sa main pour retirait le pantalon de Kara également. Elle se débrouilla pour retirer le pantalon et la culotte de Kara en même temps et Kara les jeta avant de retrouver la nuque de Lena.

Lena replaça son genou sur le centre de Kara et elle gémirent toutes deux, Kara au contact et Lena en voyant a quel point Kara était prête. Kara glissa ses bras autour de Lena pour lui enlever son soutient gorge avec aise. Une fois libre de cela, Kara se pencha pour prendre un des tétons déjà sensible dans sa bouche. Kara gémissa dans la poitrine de Lena et se frotta sur sa jambe. Kara retourna embrasser Lena et balada ses doigts en descendant sur son ventre, passant juste au dessus de son clitoris. Les hanches de Lena se soulevèrent par réflexe sous la main de Kara. Kara accepta avec plaisir mais doucement. Elle glissa un doigt entre les lèvres de Lena, frustament entre le clitoris et son centre. Lena grogna de frustration dans la bouche de Kara et sentit Kara sourire.

« T’es tellement mouillée. C’est magnifique à quel point tu as envie de moi. Mais je veux que tu me dis a quel point tu as envie de ça. » murmura Kara dans l’oreille de Lena.

« Mon dieu, Kara, J’ai envie de toi, j’ai besoin de toi en moi. » Lena n’en avait rien a faire de à quel point elle semblait deseperée. Tout ce qu’elle savait c’est que ses jambes commençaient déjà a trembler d’anticipation.

Les doigts de Kara glissèrent plus bas avant de remonter et de frotter la sensible boule de nerfs qui causa à Lena de sortir un léger cri. Kara était lente, savourant chaque instant, alors qu’elle faisait des cercles, sans appliquer suffisamment de pression mais assez pour donner envie de Lena de plus. Un touché particulier fit sauter Lena , pressant sa jambe sur le propre centre de Kara. Elle ceda finalement et descendit ses doux pour taquiner l’entrée de Lena.

« Kara, s’il te plaît…. » supplia Lena, a bout de souffle.

Kara céda et glissa finalement, pas un mais deux doigts a l’intérieur. Elle laissa à Lena un moment pour s’ajuster a la sensation avant de commencer a bouger de façon régulière. De léger cris echapperent les lèvres de Lena a chaque mouvement. Cela n’aidait pas que sa jambe était maintenant glissant avec la mouille de Kara pendant qu’elle se frotter contre celle ci, cherchant de une pression pour soulager l’excitation qu’elle avait en observant Lena approcher son orgasme.

Kara s’approcha pour poser sa main sur la joue de Lena, et les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts. Cette seule émotion est suffisante pour envoyer Lena par dessus bord ou alors c’était la façon dont Kara plia ses doigts au même moment, frottant juste le parfait endroit. Dans les deux cas, le nom de Kara est tout ce que Lena pouvait dire alors qu’elle se sentit tomber du meilleur orgasme qu’elle a eu depuis des années. Kara ralenti ses mouvements alors que le corps de Lena frémissait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, Kara retira ses doigts et le pencha pour l’embrasser.

« Mon dieu Kara... » c’est tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire. Kara embrassa doucement sa nuque mais Lena n’allait pas laisser Kara recommencer sur elle encore.

D’un mouvement rapide, elle surprit Kara en la mettant dos au matelas. Lena était maintenant au dessus d’elle. Lena était déjà en train de placer des baiser le long de la nuque et de la clavicule de Kara. Faisant son chemin vers le bas et glissant le soutient gorge de Kara en dehors de son chemin pour avoir accès a ses tétons. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de le retirer, elle le pousser juste hors de son objectif. Sa main trouva l’autre sein et roula son téton alors que sa bouche suça l’autre sein.

« Lena.. » gemissa Kara

« Mon dieu, j’adore quand tu dis mon prénom. » Lena se retira juste suffisamment pour dire ça, et échangea de téton.

« Oh, Lena... » répéta Kara et sa relança le désir de Lena dans son bas ventre malgre qu’elle ait juis il n’y a que quelques minutes.

Lena bougea pour embrasser sur son chemin le ventre musclé de Kara, glissant ses doigts sur ses muscles sculptés dont elle est sure de pouvoir se faire jouir seule dessus, elle plaça cette pensée de cote pour plus tard. Rapidement, Lena arriva a la petite touffe de poils signifiant qu’elle avait trouver son objectif. Lena sentit Kara chercher sa tête, ses doigts se glissant dans ses cheveux. Cela encouragea encore plus Lena. Elle glissa délicatement sa langue sur Kara, sentant instantanément son clitoris gorgé. Kara était tellement mouillée que cela dit gémir Lena, causant Kara de fermer ses jambes autour de Lena, donnant un meilleur accent a Lena.

Lena attrapa les hanches de Kara avec une main , utilisant l’autre pour taquiner son entrée alors que sa langue faisait des coups contre son clitoris.

« Putain, Lena, putain. Oh, j’y suis déjà presque. Oh putain Lena » répéta encore et encore Kara.

Lena glissa un doigt en elle et pouvait déjà sentir les muscles se contracter. Elle pausa sa langue et fit de lent mouvement en Kara. Kara leva sa tête pour regarder a la femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Lena embrassa l’intérieur de la cuisse de Kara avant de regarder dans ses yeux et de descendre de nouveau sa tête. Lena décida que pour leurs premières fois elle ne prolongera pas le temps avant de laisser le blonde jouir, mais elle est curieuse de savoir combien de temps la combattante pouvait tenir si elle essayait. Lena accéléra ses mouvements et coups de ses doigts et de sa langue et sentit les jambes de Kara se raidir autour d’elle.

Lena sentit les muscle interne de Kara se resserrer et elle aida la jeune femme à descendre de son orgasme avec des mouvements doux et lents. Les doigts de Kara était raides et figés dans les cheveux de Lena causant une bonne douleur. Alors que les jambes de Kara s’arrêtèrent de trembler, Lena remonta doucement sur le corps de Kara pour l’embrasser. Kara pouvait se goutter sur les lèvres de Lena.

« Maintenant, je pense que j’ai goutté un bout du paradis. » murmura Lena, faisant rire Kara.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Qui est ce qui savait que Lena Luthor, artiste torturée, était une romantique ringarde ? »

« Bien, définitivement pas moi, je pense que tu fais ressortir ça de chez moi. »

Kara encercla Lena avec ses bras alors qu’elle était posé sur sa poitrine. Un doigt traçait la colonne de Lena de haut en bas. Lena commença alors à penser. Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de comparer Kara à ses relations précédentes. Pas celle qui n’était qu’un coup d’un soir sans visage apres avoir consommé une grande quantité d’alcool et de drogues. Mais premierement, il y avait Veronica. Chaleur. Passion. Sexe. C’était tellement chaud que Lena avait été laissé brûlé et avec des cicatrices même si elle savait très bien que ça arriverait avant de mettre sa main au feu.  
Puis il y avait Jack. Il est arrivé une nuit alors qu’elle essayait de se réconcilier avec les Luthor, c’était juste après que son premier album soit sortit. Ils étaient presentés a un gala familial pour une chose ou une autre. Il était gentil et stable. Mais il voulait une femme et une mère pour ses enfants dont elle n’avait aucune idées d’avoir envie ou pas. Il voulait quelqu’un pour lui faire la cuisine et l’embrasser avant de dormir. Le soir ou il lui demanda sa main en mariage, elle refusa et dégagea vite. Elle n’était jamais revenu car quitter Jack était le dernier pas pour rendre Lilian et Lionel enragés.

Après avoir perdue la famille qu’elle avait connue, Lena accepta qu’elle devait être seule. Acceptant que sa seule relation humaine serait Jess. C'était pour ça qu’elle arrêter par d’augmenter le salaire de Jess si elle était honnête. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi.

Kara entra dans sa vie et était un rayon de soleil dans l’ombre dans laquelle Lena était submergé. Elle était pas le feu, cependant elle réchauffait la peau de Lena. La chaleur de certain moment était intense. Et puis il y avait Kara qui était excité pour un karaoké ou de rentrer en douce dans Catco juste pour montrer a Lena la vue. Kara était rigolote mais elle avait cette présence stable qui donnait du confort a Lena comme jamais avant. Pas une bière ou un joins ou bien un lit plein.

« Je peux t’entendre penser d’ici. Qu’est ce qui torture ce cerveau d’artiste ? » demanda Kara. Utilisant sa main libre pour soulever le menton de Lena.

« C’est rien, vraiment. »

« Lena ? Tu vas bien ? C’était trop rapide ? Mon dieu, c’était trop rapide. On aurait pas du faire ça. Je devrais partir ? Oui je devrais.. » Kara était interrompu par Lena qui l’embrasse et la poussa de nouveau contre le matelas lorsque Kara essaya de partir.

« Non Kara, reste ». dit Lena, regardant dans les yeux de Kara jusqu’à ce qu’elle se relâche sur l’oreilet. Lena se reposa sur sa poitrine.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de flipper. Je pensais juste a toi. »

« De moi ? » demanda Kara en traçant son doigt sur le dos de Lena. Lena souffla.

« Oui. Sur le faite que t’es entré dans ma vie alors que j’avais décidé que je serais seule. »

« Tu avais décidé ça ? » Lena souffla, posant son menton dans sa main pour regarder Kara.

« Oui, après tout ce qui s’est passé avec ma famille et mes deux ex et puis ma carrière. J’avais juste remarqué que c’était mieux laisser seule. Merde, je paye la seule personne que je considère comme une amie. »

« Si tu veux savoir, je pense que Jess serait ton amie de toute façon. Et c’est pas pour tuer l’ambiance ni rien, mais j’aimerai entendre a propos de ta famille un jours. Tout ce que je sais c’est ce qui a dans les articles et encore tu sembles bien distante d’eux... »

« Kara, tu arrêteras d’en parler si je te promets de t’en parler plus tard ? »

« Seulement si cette promesse vient avec un bisous. »

« T’es insatiable ! » Lena souri et se pencha pour embrasser Kara de tout façon .

Lena chevaucha la taille de Kara pour pouvoir l’embrasser. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, frottant leurs nez l’un contre l’autre alors qu’elle l’embrassait doucement, savourant ses lèvres aussi longtemps qu’elle le puisse. C’est a ce moment que le ventre de Kara grogna. Lena rigola et se retira alors que Kara essayait de chasser ses lèvres.

« Kara, je pense que ton corps veut autre chose a ce moment. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Son estomac grogna de nouveau.

« Allez viens, on va commander a manger. » dit Lena, en se levant pour attraper le menu sur la table basse. Kara se releva sur ses coudes pour observer Lena. Lena pouvait pratiquement sentir le desir de Kara par son regard sur elle. Nue.

« Je peux être multi-taches » essaya Kara. Lena rigola alors qu’elle rampait de nouveau dans le lit.

« Et si on laisser ça pour un peu plus tard. J’arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça , mais ça te dis de commander et te regarder un film? C’était une journée plutôt émotionnelle pour moi. J’ai stressé du fait de tout te dire, et puis les paparazzis et puis, et bien, toi. Et maintenant, j’ai une interview demain. » Kara semblait legerement déçu, mais vite éclipsé par son envie de nourriture.

« Oui, bien sur ! » Kara prit le menu et commença a regarder.

Lena appela pour placer sa commande ; saumon poché et du riz, et puis elle commença a donner la commande de Kara : champignon fourrés, gratin de pomme de terre, moelleux au chocolat et une part de cheesecake. Lena leva un sourcil au deux desserts que Kara venait de prendre puis l’embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu’elle raccrocha, elle enfila un tee shirt et un short du dressing et se dirigea vers le balcon ou elle avait laissée ses cigarettes , elle en alluma une comme toujours après avoir baisé. Elle se posa contre la barrière, regardant la ville tout en bas. Lena était a la moitié de sa cigarette lorsque Kara apparue sur le balcon, portant le pull ridicule et rien d’autre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. » Kara fronça le nez legerement et Lana réalisa pour la première fois que qu’il y a des choses qu’elle fait qui peuvent ne pas appréciait pas Kara. Lena se racla la gorge.

« Umm, pas vraiment. C’est juste quelque chose que j’ai toujours fait après avoir eu du sexe avec quelqu’un. »

« Si c’est ça, ils t’embrasseront pas après. Car maintenant je veux clairement pas. » Lena rigola un peu durement.

« Yeah, c’est peut être pour ça. Je n’y ai jamais pensé. Je fais juste ça depuis la fac. »

« Et bien, brosse tes dents avant de m’embrasser. Je vais choisir un film sur la télé avant que la nourriture soit là. »

Lena finit sa cigarette. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, peu importe si son saumon goutte bizarre, tant qu’elle puisse embrasser Kara.  
Kara lui souri alors qu’elles s’installèrent dans le canapé, Kara a ramené son plaid du lit.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux regarder un film pour enfant pour ce qu’on vient de faire ? » Kara semblait indigné.

« Harry Potter n’est pas un film pour enfant. »

« Kara, les acteurs sont des enfants. »

« C’est un chef-oeuvre cinématographique qui a été merveilleusement adapté des livres. »

« Oh, non. T’es une geek. »

« Je suis Poufsouffle » Lena grogna.

« Tu ES une geek. »

« Yep »

Un toquement à la porte poussant Lena a se lever pour aller chercher du liquide dans son sac. Elle récupéré le chariot et lui donna un bon pourboire et en faisant bien attention qu’il ne voit rien de l’intérieur. Tu peux jamais être trop prudent a propos de qui dire a la presse que Lena Luthor a une incroyable blonde dans sa chambre. Lena debala la nourriture de Kara sur la table basse devant elle et puis s’assoit avec sa propre assiette.

Une fois la nourriture finit et Kara s’était installé dans la canapé, Lena s’installa prés de l’autre femme. Un bras autour de Kara et l’autre plus loin pour tenir la main de la blonde. Les jambes sur celles de Kara qui étaient posées sur la table, la tête de Lena louvée dans la nuque de Kara. D’une certaine façon, ça semblait plus intime que le sexe. A un certain point Lena avait sûrement due s’assoupir, puisqu’elle se réveilla quand Kara la porta au lit.

« Je devrais y aller. » murmura doucement Kara lorsque qu’elle posa Lena et qu’elle vit qu’elle avait les yeux ouverts.

« Reste. Je ...je laisse jamais personne rester. Et tu n’es pas juste personne. »

« Okay, je vais rester. » Kara embrassa le front de Lena et Lena la sentit ramper à cote d’elle automatiquement encerclant protectivement Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente! Je suis en prepa et j'ai peu de temps mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire! sinon vous pouvez me suivre sur insta, je mettrais quand les updates sortent ect
> 
> @supercorp.storywriter.fr


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain matin.  
> Un peu de bagare.  
> Une soirée jeux avec tous les amis!  
> Discution sérieuse entre Lena et Kara.
> 
> Bon les descriptions de chapitres c'est pas mon truc.

9 Août 2017

Lena se réveilla dans un lit froid. Elle en avait l’habitude, mais elle se souvient de la sensation de chaleur qu’elle éprouva en étant dans les bras de Kara. Lena s’assoit pour regarder où Kara se trouve, mais en revient déçu de ne pas la voir. Lena regarde alors l’horloge. Il n’est que 8 heures. Kara est-elle déjà rentrée chez elle? Lena était sur le point de l’appeler lorsque sa vessie se fait notifier. Elle se lave en même temps le visage et les dents.

Lorsqu’elle sort de la salle de bain, lui est donné, une vue de Kara, sans tee shirt faisant des pompes au milieu de la pièce. Lena a dû faire un bruit puisque Kara relève sa tête et sourit, de la sueur glissant de son front.

“ Quarante-huit, quarante-neuf, cinquante.” Lena regarde Kara murmurer avant de se redresser.

“Salut, désolé j’essayais de revenir avant que tu ne te lèves. Et, j’ai aussi piquée un short, une paire de chaussure de sport et une brassière. En parlant de ça, on fait la même taille de chaussure, mais pas la même taille de soutifs.” Kara touche sa poitrine où la brassière n’est clairement pas remplie.

“Oh ne t’excuse pas. C’est merveilleux de se réveiller à cette vue.” Lena se reproche de Kara pour toucher ses abdos.

“Ah bon?” Demande Kara alors que Lena mord sa lèvre de façon dangereuse.  
“Oui” Lena rapproche Kara en la tirant par le short et l’embrasse.  
“ Je t’aime bien toute transpirante mais je préfère quand je t’aide moi même à te mettre dans cet état.” Kara roule des yeux.  
“Cette transpiration n’est pas quelque chose dans laquelle tu veux participer. Mais je dois prendre une douche maintenant, je peux le faire chez moi ou…” Lena sourit et attire Kara avant elle dans la salle de bain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C’était bizarre pour Kara de voir Lena mettre sa tenue pour lorsqu’elle sort au public. Lena Luthor était totalement pantalon en cuir et tee shirt plutôt révélateur. Elle portait des bottes en cuir jusqu’au genoux pour aller avec son ensemble noir. Grosses boucles d’oreille en or pour aller avec son collier en or qui posait entre ses seins. Elle rend ses traits encore plus nets avec du maquillage et ses lèvres sont aussi rouges que du sang. Kara était encore en train de s’habituer aux yeux verts qui semblaient pouvoir percer son âme.

“ Alors avec qui est l’interview?” demande Kara, mettant son tee shirt d’hier. Lena rigole.  
“Cat Grant en fait. Tu penses que je devrais lui dire que je suis déjà allé dans son bureau?” Kara s'arrête, son tee shirt mit qu’à moitié.

“ T’as pas intérêt !”  
“ En y pensant, je ne sais pas comment je peux m'asseoir sur ces fauteuilles après ce que j’ai imaginé de toi en train de me faire sur eux-même.” Lena entend une inspiration courte et relève son regard de là où elle vérifiait dans son sac si elle a tout ce qu’il lui faut.  
“Tu as imaginé ce que je te ferais?”  
“Oh oui. Après notre rendez-vous. Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, en vrai c’est bien meilleur.” Kara rougit.  
“Je umm..tu as pensé à.. je veux dire tu t’es enfaite…” Lena marche vers Kara et attrape ses joues rouges.  
“ Masturbée? Kara, on est toutes les deux des adultes ici. Oui, je le fais assez souvent, surtout quand je voyage autant. Mais si ça t'embête je ne le ferai pas. Je n’en parlerais même plus.”  
“Non, c’est juste que umm...je n’aurai jamais pensé être la raison pour que quelqu’un le fasse.”  
“Oh, crois moi chérie, tu es bien plus qu’une simple raison pour le faire. Maintenant, j’aimerai pouvoir te montrer pourquoi mais je dois aller à cette interview avec Cat et essayer de ne pas me souvenir de comment je t’ai imaginé me prendre sur ce canapé. Tes doigts..”

“Tu devrais arrêter avant que je te fasse rater ton interview.” murmure Kara. Lena se penche et place un bisous sur sa joue.  
“Je t'appelle après. Où seras-tu?”  
"Sûrement à la salle. J’ai plusieurs séances d'entraînements. Je déjeune avec Alex avant ça.”  
“ Vas-tu lui dire?”  
“Que nous avons couché ensemble? Absolument pas.” Lena roule des yeux.  
“ Non, par contre ça a pris un temps fou pour faire disparaître le suçon que tu as laissé dans mon cou. Vas-tu lui dire qui je suis?”  
“ Je ne sais pas encore. J’aime bien notre petite bulle. Lui dire pourrait la faire exploser.”  
“ Ça ne dépend que de toi. J’aurai juste besoin de savoir si j’ai besoin de porter mes lentilles colorées.” Il y a un toquement à la porte.  
“Okay, là je dois y aller. Fais attention et attends un peu avant de partir. Qui sait si les paparazzi seront en bas. Ils feront exploser la bulle pour sur eux.” Lena lui fait un bisous sur la joue,lui sourit et part.

Kara attend 15 minutes avant de partir, toujours dans ses vêtements d’hier. Elle est très en retard pour le déjeuner mais ça en valait vraiment le coup. La supposé douche a fini en une session rapide de sexe sur le canapé puis sur un petit dejeuner sur le balcon qui amena à une nouvelle session sur ce même balcon. Kara ne pouvait pas avoir assez de Lena.  
Kara court pratiquement jusqu’à son appartement , se change aussi vite que possible et attrape ses affaires pour la salle. Ensuite elle est de retour à la porte pour courir encore deux pâtés de maisons pour le café dans lequel elle doit rejoindre Alex. Kara dérape en s'arrêtant à la table où se trouve Alex.

“T’es en retard” Elle relève les yeux et explose de rire.  
“Quoi? Qu’est ce qui a?”  
Kara la regarde confuse. Alex sort son téléphone, et tourne sa caméra en mode selfie avant de le tendre à Kara. Il y a deux empreintes claires des lèvres de Lena sur la joue de Kara. Le rouge partiellement obscurci par le rougissement éclatant de Kara. Elle attrape une serviette sur la table et s’essuie pour effacer les traces.  
“ Donc, est ce que je veux savoir si la raison pour laquelle tu es en retard est liée à ce rouge à lèvres? Ou encore que la nuit dernière était la première nuit en 1 semaine pendant laquelle Power Girl n’était pas de sortie?” Kara rougit alors encore plus.  
“Ummm…. sûrement pas.”  
“Alors Elena t’a dit ce qu’elle fait?”  
“Elena? Oh oui. Elena. Oui, elle me l’a dit.”  
“Et?”  
“Comment vont ses demoiselles aujourd’hui? Mon prénom est Rose, je m’occupe de vous. Voulez-vous commencer avec quelque chose à boire?” Elles sont interrompues par la serveuse. Elles commandent toutes les deux à boire et des apéritifs.  
“Et?”  
“Et quoi?” Kara fixe pointillement le menu même si elle sait déjà ce qu’elle veut.  
“Kara, j’ai promis à Elena que je ne fouillerais pas avant qu’elle ne te le dise mais si tu ne me le dis pas, je te jure que je le ferai. Je trouverais tous les petits secrets cachés jusqu’au jour de sa naissance. Je le promets.”

La serveuse revient et prend leurs commandes pour le menu. Kara n’a plus rien pour se cacher derrière, elle fixe alors son verre de limonade.  
“Elena est Lena Luthor.”  
“C’était quoi ça?”  
“Elena est Lena Luthor.” Kara essaye un peu plus fort. Alex cracha son verre, résultant à quelques regards noirs venant d’autres clients.  
“Elle est qui?” souffle Alex, elle a évidemment entendu Kara.  
“Lena Luthor.”  
“Comment...quand est-ce...J’ai...au mon Dieu! Lena Luthor!”  
“Yup”  
“Je suis du FBI. J’aurai dû le voir. Attends! Ça veut dire que c’est toi que j’ai vu quitter le studio hier? C’était placardé partout dans les journaux électroniques." Kara rougit encore se rappelant qu’elles avaient eu chaud.  
“ Ouais. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça et elle a tout fait pour me cacher. Alex, je pense que c’est réel. Je veux dire, elle m’a dit que généralement elle s’en fiche que la presse voit avec qui elle est mais elle ne voulait pas me faire ça à moi. Et hier soir..”  
“Okay ew, pas besoin de me dire ça.”  
“Non Alex, fin si. J’ai essayé de partir hier soir, après qu’on ait mangé et regardé un film et elle m’a demandé de rester et elle semblait tellement effrayée que je ne reste pas.”  
“S’il te plait, fais juste attention Kara. Tu as déjà été blessé par une star en succès et Lena Luthor à pleins d’autres problèmes déjà présents."  
“Elle n’est pas Mike.”  
“Kara, tu ne la connais que depuis moins d’une semaine. Avant ça, tu n’avais même jamais entendu sa musique. Je l’aime bien en tant qu’artiste mais Kara, entre sa famille et sa carrière, il y a juste tellement..’’  
“Tellement de quoi? Solitude? Isolation? Manque de connection humaine? Je sais tout ça. Tout le reste n’est que rumeur. Alex, je pense que je suis en train de tomber pour elle.”  
“Kara c’est ridicule! Tu l’as rencontré y’a six jours!”  
“Je sais!” Kara place ses mains sur son visage. Leur conversation se voit encore interrompue par la serveuse revenant avec leur nourriture. Kara accueille avec plaisir la distraction. Elles mangent en silence, jamais vraiment sûres de savoir quoi dire.  
“Donc Maggie m’a demandé un rencard." Kara se choque dans sa nourriture.  
“Quoi? Je pensais qu’elle avait une copine?”  
“ Moi aussi. Apparemment sa copine l’a accusé d’avoir des sentiments pour moi et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Maggie a apparemment essayé d’attendre pour être sûre que ses sentiments sont réels mais après une expérience dangereuse pour sa vie, elle m’a donné le speech sur la vie est trop courte et il faut embrasser la fille qu’on veut embrasser.”  
“Quand est ce que ça s’est passé?”  
“Hier soir, elle est arrivée avec une pizza et des bières.”  
“Alex, c’est génial! Maggie est trop cool, et je pense qu’elle est parfaite pour toi!” dit Kara.  
“Elle est plutôt incroyable huh?” Alex pouffe de rire et Kara rigole à l’évident crush de sa sœur.  
“Donc quand est le rendez-vous?”  
“Vendredi soir.”  
Après elles tombent dans une conversation plus simple jusqu’à ce que Kara doive partir pour la salle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena rentre dans le bureau de Cat avec Jess à ses talons. La femme se tient derrière son bureau pendant qu’elle ecrit sur ce qui semble etre des mises en pages. Cat relève le regard.  
“Mlle Luthor. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez prête à donner de votre temps pendant vos vacances pour me voir.”  
“S’il vous plaît Mlle Grant, c’est difficilement des vacances.” Lena s’installe dans un des canapés blancs et croise ses jambes.  
“Merci tout de même, Mlle Luthor.” Cat s’assoit en face de Lena, un carnet sur les genoux.  
“Je suis surprise que vous n’ayez pas placé quelqu’un pour se charger de ça à votre place.”  
“Non, Mlle Luthor. Je préfère interviewer les personnes d’interet moi même.”  
“J’ai entendu cela.” Lena laisse un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.  
“Oh, et qui est-ce?”  
“Juste une nouvelle amie.”  
“Serait-ce l’amie avec qui vous avez été vu hier?” Lena voit le stylo de Cat passer sur le papier.  
“Pas de commentaire.” Lena sourit et cligne de l’oeil à la femme.  
“Cette personne aurait-elle quelque chose avoir avec le fait que vous soyez encore à National City?”  
“Il y a une raison pour laquelle je reste ici, mais elle ne sera pas révélée."  
“Lena Luthor aime rester aussi mystérieuse que possible.”  
“ Je préfère garder ma vie personnelle, personnelle.”  
“ Et si on couvrait le fait pourquoi vous étiez au studio d’enregistrement?”  
“Ah, le travail. Ca je veux bien en parler. J’ai un nouveau producteur avec Green Diamond et je fais des échantillons de quelques nouvelles musiques pour mon nouvel album. Et non, il n’y a pas de date de publication , ni de titre pour l’instant. C’est juste quelques paroles sur lesquelles je travaille. Je rencontrerais la nouvelle productrice pour la première fois quand j’arriverais en France.”  
“Et qui est cette nouvelle productrice?”

“Samantha Arias.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Salut, Kara?” Parle Winn à travers l'oreillette qu’elle lui a donnée. Elle lance un nouveau coup avec la satisfaction du bruit de nez brisé.  
“Un peu occupée Winn.” Elle dit, entourant un nouveau gars. Trois dealers de drogues que Kara et Winn ont trouvés en train de dealer à des lycéens, exactement ceux à qui Kara a donné cours hier.  
“Ton téléphone sonne. Ça dit LL. Qui est LL?”  
“Merde Winn. J’imagine que j’ai oublié de te dire. Peux-tu faire passer l’appel?”  
“Est ce que je peux faire passer l’appel? Peux-tu lancer un coup de point”? dit-il pour se moquer.

“Winn.”  
“Oui, oui.” Un son de beep arrive dans l’oreille de Kara.  
“Salut Lee! Je te manque déjà?” Kara frappe et touche le gars en plein dans le sternum avec son pied, il tombe avec un cri.  
“J’interromps quelque chose?”  
“Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste en train … de me battre avec un élève. Tu es en bluetooth.” Kara esquive et donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre du dernier gars., lorsqu’il se relève elle l’attrape par le derrière de la tête, et ramène son genou en hauteur tout en tirant sur les mains, le sonnant inconscient.  
“Je peux rappeler si ce n’est pas le bon moment.”  
“Non c’est bon, juste donne moi une seconde. Je te mets en attente.” Kara touche le bouton sur son oreille avant de sortir les liens de sa ceinture pour restreindre l’homme.

“Winn?”  
“Le seul est l’unique. Ne t'inquiètes pas Elena ne peut pas nous entendre sur cette ligne.’  
“Ok, la police est en route?”  
"Minimum trois minutes. Finis et tires toi de là.”  
“Je t’ai entendu. Je ne suis pas fan de faire ça en pleine journée. Ok, j’ai fini. Je rentre. Je passe sur l’autre ligne une seconde. Dans quelle direction la police va?”  
“C’est clair autour de toi. Ils arrivent par l’Est.” Kara touche le bouton de nouveau.

“Okay, Lee je suis dispo pour un moment. Qu’est ce qui a?”  
“Lee? J’aime bien. J’ai jamais vraiment eu de surnom.”  
“Ben tant mieux car je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser son vrai nom en public n’est ce pas?”  
“A moins que tu ne veuilles répondre à pleins de questions, non. Es-tu libre ce soir?”  
“Ce soir c’est soirée jeux! Donc la question est, es-tu, toi, disponible ce soir?”  
“C’est quoi une soirée jeux?”  
“Une façon parfaite pour toi de gagner l’estime de ma soeur et pour moi de t’avoir chez moi.”  
“Ok, texte moi l’heure et l’adresse. Je serais là”  
“Super! Oh , et je l’ai dit à Alex, et maintenant je vais devoir le dire à Winn car il a vu l’appel et c'est apparu comme LL et il pose des questions.”  
“Tu as donc fait exploser la bulle avec ta soeur?”  
“Ouais, elle joue sale. Elle a promis de chercher tous les détails de ta vie et de les dévoiler au monde entier.”  
“Mon héroïne. Me sauvant du FBI effrayant. Mais j'espère que ce n’est pas la seule à jouer salement.” Kara s'arrête à hauteur du van.  
“Je sais que tu essayes d’être sexy mais tu n’as vraiment pas vu comment on joue. Tout le monde joue salement.”  
"J'espérais que cette conversation prendrait une autre tournure.”  
“Je sais mais je ne peux pas vraiment avoir cette conversation devant Winn. Je dois y aller. Je te verrais ce soir et on pourra parler de comment j’aime jouer salement.” Lena laisse passer un souffle gloussant.  
“Au revoir Kara. Je te verrais ce soir.”  
“Bye Lee.” La ligne se coupe quand Kara ouvre la porte.

Winn attend à peine pour la porte de se fermer avant de rouler dans le trafic. A travers la radio, ils entendent que les dealers ont été attrapés avec leurs substances. Kara se change à l'arrière avant de passer sur le siège passager.  
“Donc…” Winn demande pour information.  
“Donc quoi?”  
“Qu’est ce que tu as oublié de me dire? Je veux dire, je sais que c’était Elena, mais il y a quelque chose que je manque.”  
“Oui donc. Et bien. Elena m’a dit ce qu’elle fait comme métier et um...c’est comme quelque chose d’important. Fin, c’est qui elle est qui est important. Et umm…”  
“Kara accouche!” Dit Winn en conduisant vers l’appartement de Kara.  
“ElenaestLenaLuthor.” Kara s’empresse de dire, mais Winn a eu le temps de l’avoir.  
“Lena Luthor! Comme la chanteuse dont ta sœur est obsédée?"  
“Ouais.”  
“Putain Kara! C’est énorme.”  
“Et elle vient à la soirée jeux ce soir.”  
“Qui sait?”  
“Juste toi et Alex.”  
“Et James?”  
“Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne suis pas sûre que je le ferai. Il l’aime déjà pas avec toute l’histoire de la demande pour un rendez-vous avec moi.” Kara envoi un message à Lena pour lui donner son adresse, et aussi qu’elle devrait porter ses lentilles. Puis elle text Alex pour lui dire que Lena vient.  
“Ouais, ça serait bizarre. Ok, donc c’est Elena.”

Winn gare le van dans l’allée derrière l’immeuble de Kara et ils commandent la nourriture. C’est seulement une heure après que Alex arrive. Juste derrière Alex se trouve Maggie.  
“Maggie! Alex n’a pas dit que tu venais.” dit Kara.  
“Salut, Little Danvers. Désolé, c’était un peu prévu à la dernière minute. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.”  
“Bien sûr que non! Plus on est, plus on rit." Kara sourit et ferme la porte derrière la potentielle petite-amie de sa sœur.

Maggie va rejoindre Winn sur le canapé pendant que Kara aide Alex à prendre trois bières pour eux et un verre d’eau pour elle.  
“Donc Maggie est là.”  
“Ouais. Elle a appelé pour me dire que sa routine était terminée plus tôt lorsque Power Girl a attachée trois dealers de drogues.” Alex lève un sourcil à sa sœur.  
"Ça ne devrait pas mettre sa routine plus longue?” demande Kara.  
“Son capitaine n’aime pas comment Maggie a été associée avec la justicière après le sauvetage donc il l’a envoyé à la maison avant qu’ils soient ramenés.”  
“Et bien, c’est une bonne chose alors. Vous deux avez plus de temps à passer ensemble sans la pression du rencard.”  
“Ouais, je suppose. En parlant de ça, qui vient? Lena ou Elana?”  
“Elena, heureusement. James ne le sait pas. Et maintenant que Maggie est là, ça sera moins compliqué.”  
“Donc Winn le sait?”  
“Alex, il est l’un de mes amis les plus proches, autre que toi, bien sûr qu’il sait.”  
“Hey! Où sont les bières qu’on m’a promis?” demande Maggie depuis le canapé.  
“Elles arrivent.” dit Alex, attrapant deux bières et Kara prend celle de Winn.

Un autre toquement à la porte révèle James qui attrape vite une bière et les rejoint juste avant que les six pizzas arrivent. Kara paye et apporte les boîtes et ses amis les attaquent avec envie. Kara grignote, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse chaque minute durant lesquelles Lena est en retard.  
“Qu’est ce qui ne va pas Kara? Normalement tu aurais déjà fini une pizza entièrement." demande James.  
“Rien juste, Elena est en retard.” repond Kara.  
“Oh, je ne savais pas qu’elle venait.” dit James.  
“Ouais, elle devrait. Elle a promis de venir.” Il y a un toquement à la porte.  
“J’y vais!” Kara saute de sa place et se force à ne pas courir jusqu’à la porte.

Kara l’ouvre et se trouve face à face avec Lena. Les yeux marrons sont décevants après que Kara ait eu la possibilité de s’habituer aux verts, mais elle sait que c’est nécessaire. Les cheveux de Lena tombent en délicates boucles après avoir été attachés toute la journée. Des lunettes noires se balancent sur son nez et elle porte un sweat orange qui semble deux tailles trop grandes.  
“Salut, désolé je suis en retard. J’ai laissé mes lentilles au studio et j’ai dû attendre que Jess m’en rapporte des nouvelles.”

Kara regarde derrière son épaule et voit que ses amis rigolent et parlent. Elle utilise cette opportunité pour se pencher et embrasser Lena. C’est bref mais Lena sent la chaleur de cela surgir dans son corps.  
“C’est bon, on commençait juste à manger.”  
“Oh bien, donc il y a encore de la nourriture. Je n’ai pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, mais devons-nous réellement faire ça avec ton appartement plein de personnes?" Lena lève un sourcil et Kara rougit fortement.  
“P..Pizza, on mange de la pizza.”  
“Bien, c’est un peu décevant. Je peux rentrer du coup?”

Kara pousse la porte entièrement ouverte pour laisser Lena passer. Les voix du salon se stoppent.  
“Hey les gars, vous vous souvenez d’Elena. Elena, voici Maggie, l’..amie d’Alex.” c’est le mot le plus sûr auquel peut penser Kara.  
“Maggie? Comme la détective dans les journaux?” demande Lena.  
“La seule est l’unique. Ravie de te rencontrer Elena.”  
Maintenant que les introductions sont faites, ils s’installent tous dans différentes positions. Lena s’assoit sur le sol avec Kara, les genoux se touchant. Avec Lena à côté d’elle, Kara mange sans vergogne une pizza et un peu plus à elle seule.

Après que la nourriture ait disparu, ils se mettent en duo pour jouer aux charades. Lena avec Kara, Alex avec Maggie et Winn avec James. James et Winn les anéantissent toutes, la bromance est réelle entre les deux. Alex et Maggie vont à la cuisine pour prendre d’autres verres.  
“Donc Alex, depuis quand ta soeur sort avec Lena Luthor?” Alex fait tomber la bière qu’elle venait à peine de prendre.  
“Comment tu sais?” souffle Alex.  
“Aller Alex. Je suis sûr que les lentilles ont leurs effets mais il est impossible de cacher cette mâchoire. En plus j’écoute sa musique depuis ses débuts. J’ai même eu un crush pour elle pendant un moment.”  
“Ouais, mais les cheveux et les vêtements sont tellement différents. Elle ressemble totalement à une autre personne.”  
“Ouais peut être, pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas professionnellement entraînés pour identifier quelqu’un.” Alex laisse tomber sa tête et Maggie rigole.  
“Tu ne savais pas, n’est ce pas?”  
“Non, Kara a dû me le dire. Elle semblait familière mais qui aurait cru que Lena Luthor sortirait avec mon idiote de sœur."  
“Du coup, combien de temps?”  
“Elles se sont rencontrées Vendredi.”  
“Et ben elles vont vite, elles ont déjà le sourire ‘je t’ai vu nue’ quand elles se regardent.”  
“Eww Maggie. C’est ma sœur. Je ne veux pas penser à ça.”  
“Les gars! Venez. C’est l’heure pour Attrape la Phrase!” cria Kara pour les deux femmes dans la cuisine, elles viennent alors les rejoindre dans le salon.

Après beaucoup de rires et plusieurs tours, Kara, Alex et Winn battent les autres de 2 à 1. Il y a des murmures sur le fait que les équipes soient injustes mais ça n’a été fait que pas la chance du placement de chacun. Le jeu découle sur une conversation et vite James s’excuse car il doit se préparer pour un shooting pour une couverture qui a lieu demain. Lena avala. Le shooting photo pour la couverture, c’est elle.  
“Oh, qu’est ce que c’est?” demande Winn.  
“Apparemment Mlle Grant a eu une interview avec Lena Luthor aujourd'hui. Elle sera la couverture du moi. Je vous vois plus tard les gars.” James se dirige vers la porte et tous les yeux se tournent vers Lena.  
“Comment était l’interview Lena?” demande Maggie.  
“Alex! Tu lui as dit?!” crie Kara.  
“Hey! Elle a deviné! Talent de détective et tout.” Alex lève ses mains en l’air comme pour se défendre.  
“Attendez, donc le seul à ne pas savoir c’est James? Le mec qui me prend en photo demain?” demande Lena.  
“Je suppose."  
“Et bien dans ce cas, j'enlève les lentilles. Elles me font mal aux yeux. Salle de bain?” Lena se lève et marche dans la direction que Kara a indiqué.  
“Je suppose que je devrais le dire à James avant le shooting alors.” dit Kara.  
“Ouais. Il serait sûrement vexé si tu ne lui disais pas.” dit Winn. Quelques minutes de silence suivent pendant qu’ils attendent le retour de Lena. Elle entre dans la pièce et tous les yeux sont sur elle. Lena s’assoit à côté de Kara, un peu gênée. Ses yeux sont de nouveau verts mais les lunettes sont toujours posées sur son nez.  
“Du coup...combien de temps avant pour le temps approprié pour te demander un autographe?” demande Maggie et Alex lui donne un coup de coude. Lena rigole.7  
“Quand tu veux. Juste donne moi quelque chose à signer. Tu peux attendre jusqu’à ce que ma couverture sorte.”  
“Parfait. Alex et moi sommes fans depuis longtemps.”  
“Oui, j’ai cru entendre qu’Alex prenait même les sièges de devant.” dit Lena. Alex rougit. Et encore, un silence.  
“A quel point c’est bizarre?” demande Winn.  
“Ne réponds pas à ça. Lena, c’est vraiment génial de te rencontrer. Je vais rentrer à la maison. J’vous vois plus tard les gars!.” Winn prend sa veste et part.

“Donc Lena, je n’ai jamais trouvé comment tu as été découverte. Tout d’un coup tu avais un album et chantais dans les radios.” dit Maggie pour remplir le silence.  
“Yeah, ça n’a jamais vraiment été publié. Ma ..petite-amie de la fac m’a défié d’entrer dans un concours de talent qui se passait dans mon campus. Je suis rentré avec une chanson écrite par moi même et j’ai gagné. Un recruteur de Green Diamond était dans l'audience. La chose suivante, je signais un contrat. Dès que j’ai eu mon diplôme, j'étais à Metropolis pour enregistrer et je n’ai jamais regardé en arrière.”  
“Tu étais où à la fac?” demande Alex.  
“MIT. J’ai été diplômé après mes dix-huit ans avec un master en science nucléaire et en ingénierie."  
“Dix-huit ans! Wow, t’es super intelligente.” s’exclame Maggie.  
“Je suppose. Peut être plus autant maintenant. Dès que je n'étais plus sous les pattes de ma mère, j’ai arrêté d’étudier. La musique a toujours été ma passion. Ma mère a fait en sorte à ce que j’apprenne à jouer tous les instruments ‘appropriés’ dès que mon talent est sorti. Je n’ai pas appris la guitare ou le tambour avant de déménager pour Metropolis.” Lena est au courant que c’est la première fois que Kara entend cette histoire.  
“Et ben, je suis contente que tu sois capable de faire ce que tu aimes. Je pense que Maggie et moi allons rentrer.” Dit Alex sentant le silence de sa sœur depuis le retour de Lena.  
“Merci Alex. C’était super de te rencontrer aussi Maggie. Sérieusement, si vous voulez que je signe quelque chose, je le ferai. Qui pourrait refuser ça à une flic et une agent du FBI?” Lena rigole et les deux femmes partent avec un rire et un autre 'au revoir' aux lèvres.

Kara se lève et prend Lena avec elle pour qu’elles puissent s’installer dans le canapé. Lena la suit, ses doigts interloqués avec ceux de Kara.  
“Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tout cela arriverait. Et maintenant je vais devoir le dire à James.”  
“C’est bon Kara. C’est définitivement pas aussi mauvais que lorsque les autres découvrent qui je suis. Cependant, James ne sera sûrement pas content d’apprendre que son adversaire est une rock star connue.” Lena se blottit contre Kara, se prélassant dans la chaleur qui provient de Kara, qui s'est restreinte toute la soirée. Elle a été sérieuse à ne pas laisser paraître des touches d’affection en public.  
“Crois moi, il n’y a pas de compétition, donc pas d’adversaire.” dit sérieusement Kara, se penchant et embrassant Lena.

Ça commence innocemment. Mais rapidement Lena se retrouve chevauchant Kara et sentant les mains de Kara sous son sweat. Lena adore la sensation des cheveux de Kara à travers ses doigts et là, la langue de Kara court sur ses lèvres. Sa langue est dans sa bouche, explorant, s'entremêlant avec la sienne. Mon dieu, elle pourrait embrasser Kara pour toujours. Puis Kara se retire.  
“Attends. Je veux qu’on parle ce soir. Je veux réellement apprendre à te connaître. Je veux dire, tout ce que tu viens de dire à ma sœur, j’avais aucune idée de tout cela.” Lena grogne et glisse des genoux de Kara.  
"Je ne suis pas bonne à partager. Ou à parler. Ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre d’une relation.”  
“Bien, commençons par là. Veux-tu une relation sérieuse?” Kara tient les deux mains de Lena, surement pour pas qu’elle ne fuit;

“Ce n’est pas un peu tôt pour ça?”  
“Si je ne me trompe pas, on est limité dans le temps.” Kara joue avec les doigts de Lena.  
“Vrai, Kara, je n’abandonnerais pas ma musique. Ça veut dire que je voyage beaucoup. Ma vie est compliquée et publique. Kara tu dois savoir que ça ne sera pas facile. Je n’ai pas été en couple depuis mes vingt ans et en ce temps, j’essaye juste de faire plaisir à ma mère. Je t’apprécie vraiment, et ça me fait très peur.”  
“Je t’apprécie aussi. Je sais que ça sera dur. Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup d’expérience non plus mais il y a toujours des appels vidéos et des textos. Je ne travaille qu’à mi-temps donc peut être que je peux te rejoindre pendant les week-end. J’ai toujours voulu aller en Europe et maintenant j’ai une riche..petite-amie?” essaya Kara. Lena se rassoit, considérant le mot.  
“Okay, petite-amie."  
“Maintenant j’ai une petite-amie riche qui peut me payer mes billets d’avions.”  
“Donc maintenant je suis une Sugar Mama?” rigole Lena, c’est comme si une commande avait été tournée en Kara.  
“Ma petite riche sugar Mama.” Kara commence à embrasser Lena et continue sur sa nuque.  
“Mmmm...Kara je pensais que tu voulais parler.” Lena roule sa tête en arrière pour donner plus d'accès à Kara.  
“Oh, je peux toujours parler. On peut parler à propos de comment nos bouches peuvent être utilisées à ce moment de la soirée.” murmure Kara dans le cou de Lena, alors les dents de Kara grignotent légèrement la peau de Lena.  
Lena gémit et se cambre sur Kara.  
Lena entrelace ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kara et place sa bouche sur la sienne. Lena se penche en arrière et attira Kara au-dessus d’elle. Kara se conforme avec plaisir. Kara se place entre les jambes de Lena alors qu’elle place encore plus d’attention à la nuque de Lena où elle rencontre son épaule. Lena gémit quand elle sent les dents de Kara rejoindre ses lèvres. Ça va laisser une marque. Elle pense, avant de réaliser l’implication.  
“Kara, j’ai un shooting demain.” Kara suce encore plus fort. Elle fait définitivement ça exprès.  
“Kara, j’ai un shooting demain avec Cat Grant et James!” Kara grogne et se retire.  
“C’est pas juste.” grince-t-elle mais Lena aime ça.  
“Parlons alors. C’est ce que tu voulais qu’on fasse de toute façon.” Kara fait un bruit mais continue de s’étaler sur Lena.  
“Okay, ta couleur préférée?”  
“Bleu” dit Lena sans même y penser. Elle n’en avait jamais eu avant, mais maintenant elle est sûre que c’est le bleu.  
“Moi aussi.” Kara pose son menton sur sa main au-dessus de la poitrine de Lena pour la regarder.  
“Est-ce que Dollhouse à une once de vérité en elle?”  
“Comment est-on passé de ma couleur préférée à quelque chose aussi profond que ma musique?”  
“J’aime tout savoir.” Kara hausse les épaules et Lena soupire.  
“Oui, je t’ai dit que mon enfance n’était pas bonne. Je ne me rappelle de rien avant les Luthor. Après ça, j’ai passé beaucoup de temps assayant de rendre fière une femme qui méprise ma propre éxistance. J’avais un père qui crier, ou qui était absent. Et un frère qui m’aimait mais qui était tellement engourfré dans sa propre merde qu’il ne pouvait que faire en sorte à ce qu’ils ne me touchent pas.”

Kara est silencieuse. Elle se rapproche gentiment et embrasse Lena.  
“Je suis désolé que tu ais dû passer par là.”  
“Ce qui est passé est passé.”  
“Donc pourquoi n’es-tu plus sûr d’aimer ton boulot?” Lena fait une expression bizarre.  
“Je..je ne suis pas sûre. J’aimais ça au début. Les soirées d’après concert. Ça m'a aidé à oublier et à me sentir un peu moins seule. Et après ma première tournée, j’ai accepté les prières de Lex et je suis revenue. Quand je suis revenue, j’ai été accueillie avec un peu plus que des regards froids. Évidemment une grosse soirée était préparée, et j'ai rencontré Jack. On est sorti ensemble pendant un moment. J’ai même vécu avec lui pendant que je faisais une pause dans la musique. Je pense qu’une part de moi aimait l’approbation de Lilian au regard de cette relation. Jack était approprié. Puis il a commencé à parler mariage et moi restant à la maison pour élever des enfants et lui rentrant pour cuisiner des repas. C’est là que j’ai couru. De retour à Metropolis et à ma musique.”

“Assieds toi et sois jolie?”  
“Yup. La plupart de mes musiques sont vraies. Je ne le confirme juste pas aux médias. La musique a toujours été un moyen pour moi de m’exprimer. Puis mon ancien producteur ne commençait qu’à voir les dollars, même si je faisais suffisamment d’argent pour le label, il continuait de me pousser. Je leur ai dit que je refusais de signer un autre contrat après que le dernier expire à la fin de la tournée à moins qu’ils ne m’en donnent un autre. Le label m’a choisi plutôt que lui.”  
“Wow, une vraie négociatrice.”  
“Ben, je suis une Luthor. J’ai été élevé pour travailler à Luthor Corp. Mais je ne suis pas bonne à faire ce qu’on me dit de faire. Surtout que Luthor Corp ne va pas très bien maintenant.”  
“Oui, ton père avait tout son truc ‘anti-gouvernement’”  
“J’étais parti bien avant tout ça. A l’autre bout du monde.”  
“Et ton frère?”  
“Il essaye de sortir Luthor Corp des cendres. Il l’a renommé LexCorp de ce que je sais.”  
“Donc tu n’as jamais regardé en arrière?”  
“Pas après avoir quitté Jack.”

“Donc tu es retournée à ta musique. Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à ne plus aimer ça?” La main de Lena commence à tracer des cercles sur le dos de Kara.  
“Je suis pas sûre de ne plus aimer ça. Je ne sais pas. Ma ville devient un vaste flou de villes et de visages. Des amis qui ne tiennent pas plus que quelques mois. Jess est mon unique constante. Mais la musique est tout ce que je sais actuellement, donc je continue.”  
“Aimerais-tu faire quelque chose d’autre.”

“Non. Je ne me rappelle pas d’avant les Luthor. Mais j’ai un petit sentiment de ma mère chanter et jouer du piano. Ma vraie mère. C’est cette sorte de son qui te hante dont je n’ai jamais réussi à me souvenir. Mais c’est pour cela que la musique est importante pour moi.”

Kara hume et laisse sa joue contre la poitrine de Lena. Elles restent là en silence. Doucement, la main de Lena s'arrête et la respiration de Kara devient plus profonde. Le sommeil les trouve sur le canapé de l’appartement coloré de Kara.


	5. Chapitre 5

Une faible sonnerie vient retentir près de l’oreille de Léna qui la forçant à sortir de son sommeil. Un grondement vient au-dessus d’elle. Soudainement, Léna s’assoit, roulant Kara d’au-dessus d’elle atterrissant sur le sol, elle attrape son téléphone qui était sur la table basse. Kara cri lorsqu’elle heurte le sol.

« Bonjour? Jess? »

_ « Où es-tu? On était censé être avec le coiffeur et le maquilleur il y a une demie heure. »  _ Léna regarde l’heure, évidemment, il était 9h30.

« Je suis sur la route. Prépare mes stylistes. Catco est à combien de temps d’ici? » Elle dirige la dernière partie à Kara, étant toujours en train de se frotter les yeux.

« Vers les dix minutes » dit-elle.

« Je serais la dans vingt minutes. Envoi une voiture à ma localisation avec un change de vêtements. »

«  _ C’est Kara? Est ce que tu as passé la nuit? » _

« On en parlera plus tard Jess. Envoi d'une voiture. Je raccroche pour t’envoyer ma localisation. »

« Parler de quoi? » Kara a un sourire coquin sur son visage.

« Tais-toi. Je dis tout à Jess pour qu’elle puisse gérer l’histoire au cas ou quelque chose ressorte. Elle est bonne pour contrôler les histoires. »

« Je suis heureuse qu’il y est une histoire. » Kara se lève et embrasse la joue de Léna avant de disparaître derrière un rideau dans ce qui semblerait être une chambre. Léna rentre dans la salle de bain et rince son visage et prend sa boîte de lentilles là où elle l’avait laissée la veille. Quand elle revient, elle halète audiblement à Kara. Un tee shirt bleu et rouge rentré dans un pantalon avec une ceinture marron. Une large montre sur le poignet que Léna peut voir alors qu’elle remet ses lunettes. Les manches étaient remontées jusqu’aux coudes, montrant les avant bras musclés de Kara. Les cheveux attrapés en une queu basse.

« Lee? Ça va? » La mâchoire de Léna fonctionne alors qu’elle essaye de répondre.

« Bien. »

« Ok je vais y aller maintenant comme ça je peux parler à James avant. Et je suppose que je ne devrais pas arriver en même temps que toi. »

« Ah, oui probablement pas. »

« La porte devrait se fermer derrière toi. Ça me prendra quinze minutes pour arriver là bas donc essaye de ne pas te presser. Les stars sont censées être en retard, non? » Léna rigole à cela.

« Surtout les divas comme moi. » Kara marche vers Léna avant d’attraper sa main et d’embrasser son front. Léna ferme ses yeux et se penche vers Kara.

« Merci pour t’être ouverte hier. Je suis impatiente d’en apprendre plus sur toi. » Léna est laissée abasourdi alors que Kara prend son téléphone et ses clés avant de quitter l’appartement.

C’était gentil, doux. Kara était si douce et gentille que Léna se sent sale à côté. Elle n’avait jamais questionné ses actions avant mais maintenant, avec Kara, Léna ne savait plus ce qui était juste et mal. Elle souffle et s’assoit sur le canapé pour attendre le message de son chauffeur.

———————————————

Kara marche dans Catco et commence sa recherche de James. Il n'est pas dans son bureau alors elle va à la recherche de Winn. 

« Kara! Que faites-vous là? » La voix de Mlle Grant résonne dans le bureau. Kara n’a vraiment pas le temps pour cela.

« Mlle Grant! Je cherchais James. Et la je cherche Winn pour savoir s' il sait où se trouve James. »

« C’est quoi un Winn?. »

« Votre directeur du département informatique? »

« Oh! Le petit Hobbit ordinateur. Il répare les ordinateurs dans la salle de publication. James est en bas du studio à attendre pour le shooting. Je suis en route pour y aller. »

« Merci, Mlle Grant. Je ne le dérangerais pas au boulot habituellement mais il y a un problème de temps dans ce cas. Ça vous dérangerait que je parle avec lui très rapidement? »

« Étant donné que notre star est en retard de maintenant cinquante-cinq minutes, je suppose que non. Suivez-moi. » Kara suit la femme dans son ascenseur privé.

« Maintenant que vous m’en devez une. Feriez-vous une interview sur le combat pour la charité et comment vous avez battu Leslie Willis ? » demande Cat.

« J’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix. Vous souvenez-vous de mes demandes concernant mes interviews ? »

« Bien sûr. »

L’ascenseur s’ouvre dans une pièce spacieuse. De larges fenêtres laissent la lumière entrer dans la pièce. Plusieurs fonds sont installés pour le shooting. James est debout parlant avec d’autres gens alors qu’ils attendent l’arrivée de Léna. Kara rougit légèrement sachant que c’était d’une part sa faute. James voit alors Kara arriver avec Cat.

« Kara? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Excusez-nous, Mlle Grant? »

« Évidemment. Arrêtez vous auprès de mon assistante pour placer une interview la semaine prochaine. » Cat commence à ordonner pleins de choses aux personnes dans la pièce et James semble confus.

« J’ai besoin de te parler. »

« Et bien, ça semble sérieux. Mais ça ne pourrait pas tarder? » demande James.

« Non, c’est à propos d’Elena. Tu devrais savoir quelque chose qu’elle m’a dit. » Kara sait qu’elle semble nerveuse.

« Qu’est ce que c’est Kara? »

« Elena n’est pas son vrai nom. Son vrai nom est Léna.. »

« Lena Luthor ! » hurle Cat au même moment. Kara se tourne et évidemment, Léna est en train de sortir de l’ascenseur, suivie par Jess et son garde du corps.

James semble abasourdi. Sa mâchoire tombe. Il regarde Léna marcher vers Cat puis Kara plusieurs fois. Sa mâchoire bouge, essayant de dire quelque chose.

« Elena est Léna Luthor. » arrive-t-il à dire.

« Ouais James. Désolé. J’essayais de te le dire avant qu’elle n’arrive mais on s’est levé tard et .. »

« On s’est levé tard? » Kara rigole nerveusement et rougit. 

« Ouais, on s’est endormi dans le canapé en discutant hier soir. »

« Et voici votre photographe, Mlle Luthor. » dit Cat.

« James Olsen. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer  _ officiellement,  _ Mlle Luthor. » James sort sa main pour pouvoir serrer celle de Léna.

« Et qui est-ce? » demande Léna, regardant visiblement Kara de haut en bas. Rouge à lèvre rouge écarlate sur les lèvres. Comment elle arrive à faire tout ça lors d’un voyage en voiture impressionne Kara. Lena tend sa main et Kara la prend.

« Juste une amie. Je partais. » 

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Quelle est votre nom, chérie? » Kara peut sentir son rougissement s’étendre jusqu’à sa poitrine.

« Kara Danvers. »

« Et bien, Kara. C’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Léna s’en va, regardant derrière son épaule faisant un clin d’œil.

« Kara, je pense que vous avez attiré son attention. Aimeriez-vous que je vous donne son numéro? » demande Cat.

« Vous voulez seulement une histoire. »

« Ça, oui. » dit Cat, suivant la rock star.

« Tu sors avec Lena Luthor. » murmure James, fixant la femme.

« Ouais. »

« Mon dieu, Kara. Tu sais qui elle est. Ce qu’elle a fait? »

  
  


« Qu’est ce que c’est censé dire? »

« Kara, elle a été partout dans la presse. Femme après femme. Soirée après soirée. Elle a été arrêtée plusieurs fois. Une fois en possession de drogue. Sans mentionner sa famille. »

« Elle n’a rien à voir avec sa famille. Et je ne vais pas la juger de par son passé. Si tu étais mon ami, tu ne le ferais pas non plus. Lena Luthor la rock star est différente de la Lena Luthor qui est venue à la soirée jeux. C’est la Léna avec qui je sors. »

« Kara je veux pas que tu souffres. »

« Ce n’est pas ta décision James. »

« Kara.. » essaye-t-il.

« Au revoir James. »

Kara rentre vite dans l’ascenseur. Avant que la porte se ferme, elle voit Léna lui donner un regard inquiet, elle secoue la tête.

« Dispute d’amoureux? » demande Cat à James alors qu’il tourne son attention vers la caméra pendant que l’équipe de Léna la prépare.

« Quoi? Non … nous ne sommes pas.. »

« Ah, je vois. Elle ne ressent pas la même chose. C’est dommage. Je pensais que vous auriez pu faire un super couple. »

« Kara voit quelqu’un déjà. On est amis , c’est tout. » dit James espérant mettre fin à la discussion.

« C’est dommage aussi. Lena Luthor et elle auraient pu être un couple étonnant mais très intéressant. Bref. Dès qu’elle est prête je veux vous voir travailler. On a déjà pris assez de retard. »

James hoche la tête et continue de vérifier la lumière alors que Cat s’éloigne, écrivant sur son téléphone.

———————————————————-

  
  


Kara s’installe sur le canapé à côté de Léna, lui tendant un verre de vin tout en plaçant le bol de pop corn sur ses genoux. Elles ne se sont pas vues depuis le shooting photo de ce matin. Kara a eu plusieurs leçons d’entraînement puis un braquage à arrêter, bien que Léna ne sache pas cela. Léna a passé le reste de sa journée dans le studio d’enregistrement.

« Ça avait l’air intense entre toi et James, » Léna regarde à travers son verre. Kara expire.

« Il..n’approuve pas. »

« C’est à dire? »

« Je pense qu’il est probablement jaloux. Il n’aime pas comment les médias te présentent. »

« Les médias sont pas très loin Kara. J’ai fait des choses contestables. »

« Je sais Léna. Je les ai vu aussi. Je sais juste que la personne assise en face de moi est différente. » Des larmes apparaissent dans les yeux de Léna face à la douceur des mots de Kara. Elle se racle la gorge et s’enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé, plaçant ses jambes sur celles de Kara alors que celles-ci sont placées sur la table basse.

« Cat Grant m’a filé ton numéro. »

Kara s’étouffe dans le pop corn qu’elle essayait de manger.

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire ça. » 

« Oh? Tu ne veux pas qu’une rock star t’appelle, puis te demande de venir dans sa chambre d’hôtel pour t’enlever ce chemisier que tu portes? » Kara rougit.

« Si Cat sent qu’il y a quelque chose, elle s’accrochera. Elle nous regardera comme un rapace et si une photo sort de toi avec une blonde alors elle saura. On a de la chance qu’elle ne l’ai pas découvert avec les photos déjà publiées. »

« Je pense qu’elle suspecte quelque chose. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de toi n’étant pas disponible mais que ça ne devait pas m’arrêter. »

« Elle doit penser que James et moi sommes ensemble et elle le testait aussi. Cat Grant. Marieuse et agitatrice de drame. On peut l’oublier et regarder le film? »

« Bien sur. »

Léna n’est pas sûre que regarder le film est réellement ce que veut faire Kara. Après que le pop corn soit fini et que le verre de vin que Kara a apporté pour Léna est vide, Kara commence à jouer avec les doigts de Léna. Elle se lève pour ranger et revient. Au lieu de prendre la main de Léna, elle place sa main sur la cuisse de Léna, juste au-dessus du genou.

Pendant que le film avance, la main commence à bouger de plus en plus haut, puis redescend, caressant la cuisse. Très rapidement, ce n’est plus innocent, et Léna ne sait plus quel film elles regardent, encore moins ce qu’il s’y passe. Elle s’est placée il y a un moment contre Kara, la tête sur son épaule. Léna n’a pas l’habitude de long préliminaires mais son avis la dessus commence à changer. Le touché de Kara s’incruste dans tout son corps jusqu’à ce que ce soit la seule chose dont Léna est consciente. Ça, et le cœur battant de Kara sous son oreille.

Léna tourne sa tête et embrasse le cou de Kara. La main stoppe ses mouvements sur la jambe de Léna. Puis elle recommence à bouger pendant que Léna embrasse le long du cou de Kara jusqu’à ses lèvres. Le film est facilement oublié alors que les mains de Kara voyagent vers les hanches de Léna lorsqu’elle se place au-dessus d’elle. Des mains chaudes se baladent sur le dos de Léna, un petit mouvement et elle sent son soutif se desserrer. Léna sourit dans le baiser.

« Impressionnant » dit Léna et Kara fait un bruit dont Léna ne sait pas dire si c’est un merci ou non.

Kara quitte la bouche de Léna pour sa nuque, suçant et mordant, essayant fortement de marquer Léna. Léna n’aurait jamais deviné que Kara était si… possessive, mais elle peut déjà dire que c’était quelque chose pour Kara. Les mains de Léna travaillent sous le tee shirt de Kara pour lui défaire le soutien-gorge. Dès qu’il est détaché, Kara se lève d’un mouvement, les bras accrochés sous les jambes de Léna. Léna laisse sortir un peu cri quand Kara se lève mais est déjà en train de se déplacer vers le lit.

« Le film n’était qu’un stratagème pour aller dans mes sous vêtements, non? » Léna rigole dans l’oreille de Kara.

« Est ce une objection ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Kara les baisse toutes les deux sur le lit dans une démonstration de force et Léna garde ses cuisses serrées autour du corps de Kara. Kara recommence à embrasser la nuque de Lena pendant que Léna cherche les boutons de la chemise de Kara.

« Je t’ai dit que je voulais l’enlever. » dit Léna et Kara rigole, son souffle chaud fait ressortir de la chair de poule sur la peau de Léna.

Kara s’assoit et Léna continue à s’embêter avec les boutons. Doucement, délibérément, elle commence à les défaire. Léna regarde, émerveillée, alors que de plus en plus de la peau de Kara est exposée. Puis son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Puis chaque muscle abdominal. De la chaleur se pointe entre ses jambes à chaque bouton. Les jambes de Léna sont autour de Kara pendant que Kara retire sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. Léna s’entend elle-même gémir. Kara, ensuite, défait sa ceinture, elle compte faire un show entier pour Léna. Kara garde ses yeux dans ceux de Léna pendant qu’elle défait le bouton puis le zip.

« Léna, si tu les veux retirer, il va falloir que tu me lâches. » 

Avec grand effort, Léna la lâche et s'installe plus loin dans le lit, regardant Kara se déshabiller doucement. Soudainement Léna est beaucoup trop habillée pour l’occasion. Alors que Kara enlève son pantalon, Léna croise ses yeux avant de retirer son propre tee shirt. Au moment qu’il est au sol, Kara est entre ses jambes de nouveau, tirant sur le jeans que Léna porte.

Quand le jeans est hors du chemin, Kara se réinstalle entre ses jambes. Elle re continue à embrasser sa nuque, cette fois-ci voyageant de plus en plus bas. Kara semble déterminée à marquer le plus de peau possible. Les hanches de Léna butent contre le ventre de Kara quand Kara commence à sucer la chair sensible de ses seins, elle juge qu’elle sent Kara sourire.

« Patience. » Lena sent plus qu’elle n’entend.

Kara prend un téton dur dans sa bouche, suçant doucement et le faisant rouler avec ses dents. Léna gémit encore. Kara embrasse en se déplaçant de l’autre côté, et répète. Les petites morsures qu’elle fait, font gémir Léna.

« Mon dieu, Kara. » Lena glisse ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Kara alors qu’elle descend en embrassant le ventre le Léna. Kara murmure tout en le faisant. Léna n’arrive à entendre que certains mots,  _ magnifique, parfaite, talentueuse.  _ C’est comme si Kara est en train de l’adorer, et c’est un tel contraste avec son habituel monologue intérieur que des larmes arrivent dans les yeux de Léna. Kara continue de descendre. Une main joue avec un téton dur et l’autre caresse le côté de Léna, suivant sa descente. De la chair de poule apparaissant sous le toucher de Kara.

Finalement, Léna peut sentir que Kara est arrivé à ses sous-vêtements trempés. Kara embrasse juste le côté de son monticule avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres. Léna gémit lorsque Kara part de là où elle a besoin d’elle le plus, satisfaite seulement quand Kara entremêle sa langue avec la sienne. 

«Mon dieu, tu es tellement mouillée. Je peux te goûter à travers tes sous-vêtements. » murmure Kara sur les lèvres de Léna. Léna gémit quand la main de Kara se place juste sur ses sous-vêtements, ils sont totalement ruinés.

« Kara.. »

« Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin. Dis moi ce que tu veux. » Kara mordille l’oreille de Léna tout en lui murmurant cela.

« Mon dieu, Kara j’ai besoin de toi. »

« Besoin de moi? Pour faire quoi? » Kara commence à frotter doucement contre le centre le Léna et ça laisse Léna plus de difficulté à parler.

« J’ai besoin de toi. A l’intérieur de moi. Mon dieu, Kara. Baise moi. » dit Léna à bout de souffle pendant que Kara met plus de pression sur son clitoris.

La réponse de Kara est de glisser sa main sous les sous-vêtements de Léna. Elle commence à faire bouger dans ses mouvements circulaire le clitoris de Léna et Léna avance ses hanches contre la main de Kara. Kara recommence à travailler sur la nuque de Léna.

« Dans moi Kara. » arrive à sortir Léna.

Kara s’y engage, descendant légèrement. Glissant le long de la fente d’une lenteur agonisante. Kara se stoppe rapidement à l’entrée de Léna avant de glisser un doigt. Kara savoure chaque moment. La dernière fois était trop pressée, cette fois-ci ne le sera pas. Kara peut sentir les muscles de Léna se serrer sur son doigt alors qu’elle ressort. 

« Tu es tellement serrée. Je peux difficilement sortir. Devrais-je t’étirer plus avec deux ? » Léna fait un bruit qui pourrait être un oui.

« Utilise tes mots ma chère. » murmure Kara dans la nuque de Léna.

« Oui. » Kara rentre deux doigts alors à la prochaine poussée, bougeant toujours aussi lentement.

Kara continue de pomper dans et hors Léna dans un rythme régulier. Léna essaie d’être patiente mais rapidement ses hanches bougent pour rencontrer les doigts de Kara plus rapidement. Kara se rassoit légèrement juste pour regarder Léna, regarde l’expression de désespoir sur son visage pendant qu’elle monte au sommet de son plaisir. Kara ralenti ou change toujours le rythme juste avant que Léna arrive au sommet. Les sons que Léna fait mélangé avec le nom de Kara sont suffisants pour que la respiration de Kara devienne plus difficile et rapidement le vrombissement entre ses jambes devient inconfortable.

« S’il te plaît Kara, j’y suis presque. » Léna gémit. Cela et le désir de Kara sont suffisants pour que Kara place un rythme. Kara commence à frotter son pouce sur le clitoris de Léna à chaque rentrée. Les bruits que Léna fait lorsqu’elle jouit sont presque suffisants pour faire jouir Kara aussi. Les muscles intérieurs serrent les doigts de Kara pendant qu’elle aide Léna à sortir des spams intenses que Kara lui a procurés.

Quand Léna se stoppe, Kara sort ses doigts délicatement et entend Léna gémir. Léna ouvre les yeux et regarde dans les yeux bleus de la blonde. Juste aussi lentement que tout ce qu’a fait Kara, elle tourbillons sa langue autour de ses deux doigts, les glissant dans sa bouche enfermant ses lèvres sur eux, elle les suce pour les nettoyer. Immédiatement, le désir de Léna revient même après un orgasme tellement intense qu’elle a vu les étoiles. 

« Mon dieu, Kara. T’es une meuf dangereuse. » dit Léna et Kara simplement sourit. 

Léna place une main sur son front et enlève la sueur de tout son corps. Léna observe le rougissement sur les joues de Kara. Comment elle joue avec ses doigts juste à côté de Léna. Kara est évidemment extrêmement existé mais ne veut pas demander à Léna quoi que ce soit. Soudainement, Kara semble même timide. Léna décida d’être aussi cruel que Kara l’a été. Léna entoure ses bras autour de la blonde et s’installe dans sa nuque. Kara hésite avant de retourner le calin. 

« Je pense pas que je pourrais bouger demain. Je pense pas pouvoir bouger de suite. » Léna se relaxe dans Kara et arrive à ralentir sa respiration. Kara racle sa gorge.

« Je..umm…. Je dois juste aller à la salle de bain. » Kara commence à s'asseoir quand Léna rigole et l’attrape dans un baiser.

« Pensais-tu que j’allais te laisser excité et …. bien, définitivement pas sèche. Cependant, je suis curieuse de ce que tu allais accomplir dans la salle de bain. » Kara rougit. Léna se penche pour murmurer dans son oreille.

« Est ce que ça aurait été: te masturber en pensant à moi? » Léna peut entendre Kara avaler. Puis hocher la tête.

« Bien que j’aimerai voir ça un jours. Je suis là tout de suite, et j’ai pensé à toi toute la journée. » Kara bouge de nouveau et Léna utilise son mouvement pour glisser sa jambe entre celles de Kara, pressant sa cuisse fortement contre elle. Kara gémit.

Les hanches de Kara sont déjà en train de bouger contre Léna à la recherche de friction pour libérer son envie. Léna peut déjà sentir la mouille d’excitation contre sa peau. Elle mord sa lèvre, Kara est déjà si près.

« Kara, si pressée de finir. »

« Te voir… mon dieu… c’était tellement chaud. » Kara respire difficilement.

Léna prend un des seins de Kara dans sa bouche, ses mains attrapant des hanches et aidant Kara à bouger contre elle. Léna capture les lèvres de Kara et aspire ses gémissements jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent encore plus furieux.

« Tu as besoin de quoi Kara? » taquine Léna, tournant ses mots contre elles elle-même.

« Plus »

« Plus de quoi? »

Kara crie pratiquement en essayant de penser à des mots. Elle ne peut pas les trouver, juste se frotter encore plus fort contre Léna. Léna prend pitié de la blonde. Elle descend sa main et trouve le clitoris gonflé de Kara.

« Plus de ça? » Kara gremit un oui. Léna roule pour être au-dessus de Kara, la pressant contre le matelas. Léna commence à embrasser la clavicule de Kara puis sa poitrine. Sa main descend, taquinant l’entrée de Kara.

« Plus de ça? »

« Mon dieu oui! »

Léna embrasse le ventre de Kara rapidement. Léna sait que Kara y est presque quand elle glisse facilement deux doigts dans son centre chaud et trempé. La langue de Léna trouve le clitoris et le jus de Kara couvre son menton.  _ Mon dieu, elle a bon goût,  _ pense Léna. Ses doigts entrent dans Kara, cherchant la zone sensible qui poussera Kara au sommet. Elle la trouve. La main de Kara te serre dans ses cheveux quand la mouille de la blonde éclabousse sa langue. Kara respire profondément et embrasse Léna.

« Merci. » Kara expire. Lena rigole.

« Pour quoi? »

« Je ne me suis…. jamais vraiment…. masturber avant. » Léna s’assoit et la regarde.

« Vraiment? Comment es-tu arrivé aussi loin dans la vie sans le faire? Je veux dire, tu as été pratiquement que célibataire non? »

« Beaucoup d’exercices physiques. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment considéré avant. »

« Bien, je suis honorée que tu le considère pour moi. » Elles rigolent toutes les deux et s’installent dans le lit. Kara s’enroule protectivement autour de Léna et embrasse le haut de sa tête.

« Tu es une femme très dangereuse , Léna Luthor. »

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 6

11 Août 2017.

Pour le deuxième matin d'affilé, Lena se réveille dans l'appartement de Kara. La Blonde est toujours totalement endormie, la tête à l'opposé de Lena et sur son ventre, mais un de ses bras était possessivement placé autour de la taille de Lena. Le soleil commençait à l'illuminer à travers la fenêtre de Kara. Tout semblait calme. Pour la première fois en quelques mois, Lena n'avait aucunes obligations pour la journée. Doucement, elle essaya de se dégager du Bras de Kara. La blonde grogne en retour, et serre son accroche.

« Ne bouge pas. » Kara murmure dans son coussin.

« Kara, il le faut. Je dois faire pipi. » Kara se plaint dans son coussin mais la lâche de toute façon.

Quand Lena a fini, elle va dans la cuisine, espérant y trouver à manger. Le frigo de Kara est plein de reste de plat à emporter, mais pas de vraie nourriture à proprement parlé. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Lena pouvait cuisiner quelque chose s'il y avait les ingrédients pour. Lena attrape son téléphone de la table basse. Il ne sonne qu'une seule fois avant qu'on lui réponde.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« _Qu'est ce qui a ? »_ La voix de Jessica indique qu'elle est déjà bien réveillée. _Cette femme prends-t-elle des vacances des fois ?_

« Je...Je suis chez Kara. Elle n'a rien à manger, puis j'ai pensé faire à manger avant de me souvenir que je ne fais pas cuisiner. »

« _Tu veux que j'envoie un petit déjeuner chez elle ?_ »

« Oui, est ce qu'il y a un endroit qui livre ? »

_« Lena chérie, tu es dans une ville où tout est possible. Le petit déjeuner sera là dans une demi-heure. »_

« Merci. Ah et, Kara mange pour au moins trois personnes, donc s'il te plait commande en beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« _Pas grand-chose sincèrement. Tu ne peux évidemment même pas te nourrir seule. »_ Lena rigole.

« Salut Jessica. »

_« Je veux les détails plus tard. »_

_«_ Bien sûr. _»_

_« Bye. »_

Lena raccroche et trouve un chargeur dans la cuisine pour brancher son téléphone puis retourne dans le lit chaud avec sa blonde endormie. Au moment où Lena s'allonge, Kara roule vers elle et l'approche contre son corps chaud. Elle place un bisou sur son épaule avant d'y poser son front. La simple attention fait battre le cœur de Lena à toute vitesse avant qu'elle ne s'installe bien dans les bras de Kara et laisse le soleil réchauffer son visage.

Lena a surement dû s'endormir de nouveau car elle sent comme ses paupières papillonner et il y a quelqu'un qui toque avec insistance sur la porte d'entrée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kara a réussi à les entremêler pendant ce court moment. Bras et jambes entremêlés et les doigts de Kara tenant fermement la hanche de Lena, presque jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait un bleu.

Lena réussi à se dégager de Kara et trouve un tee-shirt et un short sur le sol pour vite les enfiler. Son sac est sur l'îlot de la cuisine où elle l'a laissé la veille. Elle prends un peu de monnaie. Et les glasses qu'elle a pris avec elle. Elle a dormi avec ses lentilles et ses yeux lui rappelle de façon pas très plaisante. L'adolescent de l'autre côté de la porte tient trois sachets. Il les posa tous dans une main pour accepter le pourboire de cent euros avant que Lena ne prenne les sachets.

« Gardez la monnaie. » dit Lena en fermant la porte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Lena est en plein milieu de l'installation du petit déjeuner quand une Kara encore endormis entre, enroulée dans ses draps, et frottant ses yeux. Son nez est pratiquement en train de mener le reste de son corps et Lena rigole à cela.

« Bonjour. » dit Lena. Kara n'a toujours pas vraiment ouvert les yeux.

« Mumm...de la bouffe. Tu as acheté de la nourriture. » Lena ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire encore.

« Oui. Il se trouve que tu peux te faire livrer si tu payes suffisamment. » Des gaufres, du bacon, des saucisses, des œufs brouillés, et des fruits frais sont disposées sur le comptoir.

Kara ouvre finalement les yeux, et Lena prend une brève inspiration quand le bleu de ses yeux sont dévoilés. Les yeux affamés de Kara observent le festin devant elle avant de se concentrer sur Lena. Le bleu était définitivement la couleur préférée de Lena.

« Je pense que la seule chose que j'aime le plus que toute cette nourriture, c'est toi, te tenant devant moi, dans mon tee-shirt de NSYNC. » Kara avait un sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers le frigo et de prendre le jus d'orange.

Les deux femmes s'installent sur les chaises près de l'îlot. Elles mangent toutes les deux directement pendant qu'elles discutent et rigolent. Tout semblait tellement normale. Quelque chose que Lena souhaitait depuis des années.

« Du coup, l'histoire de toi roulant dans un caddie est vraie ? » demande Kara en rigolant. Elle a posé des questions à Lena durant tout le repas, que Kara a consommé pratiquement par elle-même. Lena répondait entre deux crocs et essayer d'éviter les zones noires de certaines histoires : drogue, alcool, plan cul, certaines arrestations.

« Yep. C'était après mon premier concert plein. L'after party était énorme, dans une maison qu'on avait loué près du campus. J'ai acheté le caddie à un SDF pour genre deux milles euros cash et après on a pensé que ça serait drôle de se pousser de la colline pour ensuite fuir la police du campus en courant. Qu'est est la chose la plus folle que tu es faite ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Attends ! J'ai été arrêté pour une bagarre dans un bar une fois. » Lena écarquille les yeux sous le choc.

« Toi ? Arrêtée ? »

« Ouais. Je devais aller chercher ma sœur. Elle était sortie quand on était à la fac et elle avait besoin d'un transport pour le retour. Un crétin la draguait et la plaquait dans un coin. Je suis allé le voir et lui dire de dégager. Il m'a dit de partir et se tourna et commença à la toucher. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et l'ai mis inconscient. Le capitaine de la police m'a laissé partir avec un avertissement après qu'il ait vu les vidéos de surveillance du bar. »

« Donc rien de trop fou. Tu as juste protégé ta sœur. »

« D'accord, oui. Je ne suis pas folle. Mon boulot était suffisamment excitant. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à la salle de toute façon. »

« Ok, tellement m'ennuie depuis que je me suis réveillée. »

« Quoi ? » la voix de Kara était inquiète.

« Si tu es tellement une athlète et tout cela. Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais rien de nutritionnel dans ton frigo ? » Kara rigole.

« Expérience de mort imminente. J'ai failli mourir, et jusque-là j'avais une nutrition parfaite. Je m'autorisais que quelques fois des écarts. Et puis je me suis réveillé et réalisée que j'ai presque raté quelque chose d'incroyable avec la nourriture. Donc maintenant je mange ce que j'ai envie. Je brule énormément de calories. Et puis je n'ai plus besoin d'être aussi stricte maintenant que je me suis retirée. »

« D'accord, ça fait sens. »

Kara commence à ranger les boites et à nettoyer. Lena va finalement retirer ses lentilles. Elle les jeta simplement et texte Jess pour être sûre qu'il y en aura dans sa chambre. Quand Lena revient, Kara est habillée d'un tee-shirt et d'un short.

« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?' demande-t-elle depuis le canapé.

« Tu ne dois pas travailler ou autre chose ? » demande Lena. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de vrai travail mais elle est quasiment certaine que les gens travaillent généralement en semaine.

« Nop. J'ai annulé toutes les séances de cette semaine. Lundi je dois aller à l'école où je vais du volontariat mais sinon je suis libre jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Quand est-ce que tu pars en l'Europe ? »

Le cœur de Lena se serre déjà en pensant à devoir quitter Kara. Comment est-elle aussi attachée en si peu de temps ? Elles viennent de passer trois nuits de suite ensemble et Lena n'est pas sûre d'être prête à en passer une seule.

« Mon vol est Mercredi. Je dois voir ma productrice Jeudi. Puis on a un déjeuner pour une promo avant mon premier concert le Mercredi qui suit. » Kara souffle.

« Du coup, peu importe ce qu'on fait, je veux juste passer autant de temps possible avec toi. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Lena. Elle bouge pour chevaucher les cuisses de Kara et l'embrasse.

Une clé se fait entendre dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre avant même qu'elles puissent réagir. Alex s'arrête net quand les deux têtes se tournent vers elle. Puis elle pose vite sa main sur ses yeux et grogne.

« Faites moi me souvenir de toujours toquer. »

Lena glisse des genoux de Kara et Kara se levé pour accueillir sa sœur.

« Tranquille, tout le monde est habillé ici. »

« Ouais, soit heureuse de ne pas être rentrer il y a dix minutes. » taquina Lena. Le visage d'Alex se fronce et Kara regarde avec insistance Lena derrière son épaule. Lena hausse les épaules et les ignore.

« Oui, je toquerais, c'est sûr, à partir de maintenant. J'ai apporté des donuts. » Alex porte une boite de pâtisserie rose.

« De chez Crullers ? »

« Évidemment. » Kara se lèche déjà les lèvres et prend la boite des mains de sa sœur.

« Lena, il y en a plein si tu en veux un. » dit Alex.

« Merci Alex, mais j'ai déjà mangé et une seule d'entre nous deux est un estomac sans fin. » Alex rigole à la réponse de Lena.

« Heureusement que tu peux te permettre financièrement de la nourrir. J'aurai surement pu faire cinq fois le tour du monde avec l'argent que je dépense pour sa nourriture. »

« Hey ! » intervient Kara, obtenant seulement des rires des deux autres femmes.

Ça n'arrête pas Kara pour prendre deux donuts et de retourner sur le canapé. Alex suivant juste derrière elle.

« C'est bon si je m'assois là, c'est propre ? » demande Alex en indiquant la chaise. Kara roule des yeux sous le sous-entendu d'Alex.

« Oui, Alex. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amené ce matin ? » demande Kara en même temps qu'elle mâche son donuts. Alex, elle, avale avant de répondre.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je suis juste vraiment stressé pour mon rencard de ce soir. Enfin, je ne suis pas sortie avec quelqu'un depuis Sara, il y a maintenant deux ans et maintenant cette magnifique femme me demande à sortir avec elle ce soir. »

« Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin ? » demande Lena. Alex secoue la tête.

« Faire du shopping. Je vais te faire en sorte à ce que tu sois du donc 31 pour ton rencard. »

« Quoi ? » Demandent Kara et Alex au même moment.

« Oh, oui. Mon styliste est toujours en ville. Laisse-moi l'appeler. Il installe un studio partout où on passe. » Les deux sœurs étaient bouches bée.

« Lena c'est très généreux mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. On peut juste aller en ville ou je ne sais pas. »

« Je peux et je vais le faire. Et puis, les paparazzis savent que je suis toujours à National City et ça sera le premier endroit où ils chercheront. Crois-moi. » Lena se lève pour passer son coup de fil dans la chambre de Kara.

« Ok, je m'en fou si elle soudoie un agent fédéral pour l'apprécier, mais je l'aime bien. » dit Alex, et Kara rigole.

« Tu l'aimais avant même de la rencontrer. »

« Ouais, j'aimais la chanteuse, mais en tant que personne qui sort avec ma petite sœur, je suis obligé de ne pas l'aimer. » Lena revient au moment où les deux sœurs explosent de rire.

« Bon, Gabriel sera prêt dans une heure. Il a un petit loft en ville. Vous devriez mettre une casquette et des lunettes de soleil au cas où on se fasse voir, pour pas qu'on vous reconnaisse. 

« Tu m'as embarqué dans quoi là Kara ? » demande Alex à sa sœur.

« Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai un vrai entrainement pour passer incognito. » dit Alex en marchant vers la porte.

« Donc on a une demi-heure. » Kara lève un sourcil à Lena.

Lena rigole et chevauche de nouveau les cuisses de Kara et l'embrasse profondément. C'est ainsi qu'elles passent les vingt minutes suivantes. A un moment, Kara s'allonge et passe Lena au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elles s'embrassent doucement, en appréciant seulement la présence de chacune. Rapidement l'alarme que Kara avait mise, pour éviter un moment gênant avec Alex, sonne. Lena emprunte des vêtements propres à Kara.

Elles mettent toutes les deux leurs chaussures quand Alex toque. Kara rigole et lui dit de rentrer. Elle semble plutôt discrète. Veste en cuir, casquette et large lunettes noires. Kara met sa propre casquette et passe une paire de lunettes de soleil à Lena. Elles rentrent toutes les trois dans la voiture d'Alex et commencent à filer sur la route. La radio s'entend alors que les sœurs parlent à l'avant. Une musique douce après une publicité.

**_My friends don't walk, they run_ **

_Mes amis de marchent pas, ils courent_   
**_Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_ **

S'enfoncent dans des tours de lapins pour rire  
 ** _Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium_**

_Percant, percant des ballons avec des flings, devenant défoncé par l'helium_   
**_We paint white roses red_ **

on paint les roses blanches en rouge  
 ** _Each shade from a different person's head_**

_une nuance difference pour chaque personne_   
**_This dream, dream is a killer_ **

_Ce rêve, c'est un tueur_   
**_Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar_ **

Être bourré avec la chenille bleue

Alex s'arrête à un feu, et elles se retournent toutes les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est exactement pour cela que Lena n'a jamais écouté sa propre musique une fois qu'elle était publique.

« Tu penses quoi si on changer de radio ? » demande Alex.

« C'est bon. Je n'écoute généralement pas ma propre musique mais je suis que t'es fan. Laisse la. »

**_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_ **

Je suis folle Bébé, je suis folle.

**_The craziest friend that you've ever had_ **

L'amie la plus folle que tu n'aies jamais eu

**_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_ **

Tu penses que je suis psycho, tu penses que je suis partie

**_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_ **

Dis au psychiatre que quelque chose ne va pas

**_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_ **

Sur le bord du gouffre, totalement brisée

**_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_ **

Tu me préfère quand je suis sans mon rock

**_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_ **

_Je te dirais un secret, je ne suis pas alarmé_

**_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_ **

Et alors si je suis folle, hein ? les meilleures personnes le sont

**_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_ **

Toutes les meilleures personnes sont folles, elles le sont toutes.

Le silence trôné dans la voiture, amplifiant la musique. Elles cherchent toutes une façon de brisé ce moment de génance. Lena est la première à le faire, décidant de partager un bout d'elle avec la femme pour qui elle tombait.

« J'ai écrit ça quelques jours avec un overdose, juste le jours après l'arrestation de Lionel. Les journalistes étaient oppressants et cette fille m'a aidé à oublier. Quand je suis allé à l'hôpital, je savais que j'avais merdé. Je n'étais vraiment pas dans un bon état d'esprit et le thérapeute ma conseiller d'écrire mes sentiments pour m'en dégager. Je n'avais pas écrit depuis un bail avec mes tournés. C'est ce qui en est sorti. Alice au pays des merveilles était un de mes films préférés en étant petite. Mon frère l'avait faufilé dans la maison et on le regarder tard le soir. Lilian était en désaccord avec tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec l'éducation.

Aucunes réponses n'étaient entendues. Kara se tourne sur son siégé et pose une main sur le genou de Lena. La musique se termine et la personne de la radio se remet à parler. Les yeux de Kara reflétaient de la douleur tels que ceux de Lena. Personne ne savait cela, sauf Jess et son ancien producteur, et les premiers pompiers qui étaient arrivés sur la scène. Tout le monde avait été payés pour garder le silence.

« On y est. » dit doucement Alex. Cela sort les deux femmes de leurs discutions silencieuse, Kara qui essayait de montrer son soutient à Lena et à quel point elle apprécié qu'elle s'ouvre à elle.

Alex ouvre la porte et les deux femmes font de même.

Le reste de la journée passer rapidement. Lena peut honnêtement dire qu'elle s'est amusée. Elles finissent toutes les trois à essayer des vêtements et à discuter sur des comédies romantiques d'adolescentes stupides, mais cet amusement innocent est quelque chose que Lena n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Puis Alex part avec une robe splendide dans les mains et son maquillage déjà fait. Elle est vraiment moins nerveuse après que Lena et Kara l'aient rassurées. Alex les dépose toutes les deux chez Kara. Elles s'installent pour regarder un film, plutôt pour se chauffer et puis commandent à manger. Kara essaye d'emmagasiner touts les détails de Lena. Lena essaye la même chose.

« La rééducation était surement le plus dure. Je me suis réveillée et pouvait à peine bouger. Mes muscles avaient commencé à se détériorer par manque de mouvement et de nutriments. En plus de ça, je devais gérer la mort de Jeremiah. J'avais manqué son enterrement. Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas être partit et qu'il rentrerait un jour dans ma chambre. Puis j'avais Eliza et Alex qui me regardaient avec ce regard, c'était ce regard de ... »

« Pitié. C'est généralement comme ça que les gens me regardent quand ils apprennent que je suis une Luthor. »

« Ouais, à peu près ça. Comme si elles essayaient de comprendre ce que je vivais. Et elles y arrivaient d'une façon. Mais j'étais brisée, mon corps, et mon esprit. Ma vie venait de se détruire pendant que je dormais. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à plus le pouvoir. Ensuite, j'ai refusé de parler pendant deux semaines. C'est comme si je pouvais entendre Alex me parler d'aller voir un thérapeute mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment. Je savais qu'il le fallait mais je n'avais pas de motivation. Comme si l'accident avait retirer tous mes désirs. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne pouvais même regarder mon propre corps, les os cassés, les bleus avaient presque disparus mais mon corps était distordu à cause des semaines passées dans un lit et sans nourriture. Rapidement, Alex a arrêté de venir. Et qui peut lui en vouloir ? Elle me détestait pour lui avoir enlever son père. »

« Kara, ça ne peut pas être vrai. » Lena pose une main sur celle de Kara.

« Je le sais maintenant. Mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque. J'ai réalisé que plus tard à quel point j'étais dépressive avec l'accident. Puis ça a ressorti toute la douleur que j'avais pour la perte de mes parents et j'ai sombrée. »

« Comment es-tu redevenu ce rayon de soleil ? »

« Beaucoup de thérapie. Quelques drogues. Et l'amitié constante de Winn. Les drogues me rendaient brumeuse mais ça m'a aidé, Alex m'a aidé à me remettre au sport après mettre déintoxifiée. L'endorphine m'a aidé pour le manque des pilules et pour ne pas replonger, pour le plus grand étonnement de mon médecin. Ça m'a aussi aidé avec l'image que j'avais de mon corps, quand il commença à ressembler au mien de nouveau. C'est toujours difficile des fois. Les doutes restent. Des cauchemars me réveillent de temps à autres. »

« Wow, Kara, j'avais aucunes idées de tout ça. »

Les deux s'endorment s'entrelacées dans le lit de Kara. Elles s'étaient ouvertes jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ça faisait du bien à Lena se partager, avec quelqu'un, qui elle était. Une partie d'elle paniquer que quelqu'un sache autant de chose sur elle. Ça veut dire qu'elle pourrait être blessé ou bien pire mais Kara est là, la serrant dans ses bras et elle était tellement réelle, et douce et possessive à l'égard de Lena qu'il était dur de croire que Kara la laisserait partir, littérairement même.


	7. 7

16 août 2017

Les jours passent en coup de vent. Elles ont à peine quitté l’appartement de Kara durant ce temps. Lena ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’être vu et ça allait très bien à Kara de voir Lena tout le temps. Elles sont allées une fois au parc pour que Kara puisse peindre pendant que Lena écrivait. Kara était une merveilleuse artiste. Lena n’arrêtait pas de se surprendre à la regarder, la langue légèrement sortie et les sourcils froncés par la concentration. 

Tout cela venait s’arrêter. Du moins pour un temps. Lena avait acheté un ticket à Kara pour qu’elle vienne avec elle jusqu’à l’embarquement. Jess se tenait un peu sur le côté tout en tenant leurs affaires.

"J’ai jamais été bonne pour les au-revoir. Fin, j’ai jamais eu ceux qui comptaient réellement."

"Ce n’est pas un au-revoir. Tu viendras dans deux semaines me rejoindre en Italie." Kara rigole.

"Tu réalises que c’est deux fois plus de temps que ce qu’on a passé ensemble depuis qu’on se connaît. Est-ce que c’est fou? Qu’est-ce qu’on est folles?"

"On m’a déjà traité de folle. Mais Kara, c’est sûrement une des choses les plus sensées que j’ai faite."

"  _ Les personnes en première classes sont appelés au comptoir pour embarquer. _ " Dit une femme à travers l’intercom dans la salle d’attente. Elles regardent toutes les deux vers le comptoir d’embarquement puis se retournent l’un vers l’autre. 

"Deux semaines. C’est tout. En attendant, utilise le téléphone que je t’ai eu pour m’appeler et m’envoyer des messages, il est illimité pour l’international." Kara hoche la tête et embrasse avec fougue Lena, tout en se disant que ce n’est pas un au-revoir. Jess toussote pour séparer les deux jeunes femmes et Lena enlace une dernière fois Kara. À l’embarquement, elle lève sa main et la secoue et Kara attend les trente suivantes minutes jusqu'à ce que l’avion décolle. Elle envoie un message à Alex quand elle part, sa sœur vient la chercher et l’amène directement au vendeur de glace le plus proche. 

18 août 2017 

**_Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_ **

_ J'ai vu ton visage, entendu ton nom, je dois être avec toi _

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

_ Les filles aiment les filles comme les garçons le font, rien de nouveau _

**_Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_ **

_ N'était-ce pas pour ça que nous sommes venues? Être avec toi  _

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

_ Les filles aiment les filles comme les garçons le font, rien de nouveau  _

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

_ Les filles aiment les filles comme les garçons le font, rien de nouveau  _

**_Always gonna steal your thunder_ **

_ Je vais toujours voler votre tonnerre,  _

**_Watch me like a dark cloud_ ** __

_ regardez-moi tel un nuage noir _

**_On the move collecting numbers_ **

_ En mouvement à collecter les numéros,  _

**_I'ma take your girl out_ **

_ je vais prendre votre nana _

**_We will be everything that we'd ever need_ **

_ Nous allons être tout ce dont nous avons toujours eu besoin  _

**_Don't tell me, tell me what I feel_ **

_ Ne me dites pas, dites pas ce que je ressens  _

**_I'm real and I don't feel like boys_ **

_ Je suis réelle et je ne me sens pas comme les garçons  _

**_I'm real and I don't feel like boys_ **

_ Je suis réelle et je ne me sens pas comme les garçons  _

La voix de Lena se faufile dans les oreilles de Kara alors qu’elle court. C’était d’une façon réconfortant d’avoir sa voix mélanger dans la playlist habituelle de Kara. Ça ne faisait que deux jours et Lena lui manquait tellement qu’elle en souffrait. Les 9 heures de décalage étaient déjà agaçantes car il arrivait que Kara doive attendre des heures pour avoir une réponse, ou bien elle se réveillait des heures après cette même réponse. Mais Lena était capable de l’appeler vers quinze heures, Kara devait juste arriver à gérer avec ses trois cours aux élèves du lycée où elle bosse. Elle adorait et détestait donner ces cours . Elle adorait le fait que faire quelque chose de bien mais elle détestait le fait qu’il soit si difficile de les avoir concentrés. Et maintenant, c'est Kara qui n'est pas concentrée, pensant à Lena. 

Kara finit son footing autour du lycée où elle donne ses cours. Elle se sèche vite fait, elle brosse ses cheveux avec la brosse qu’elle avait mise dans son sac avant de rentrer dans l’immeuble pour récupérer son pass. Plus que six heures avant que Lena appelle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


" _ Ma nouvelle productrice est incroyable. Elle s’appelle Sam, et elle adore ma musique. Sa fille est ici également et j’ai commencé à lui apprendre le piano. Je n’ai jamais aimé les enfants Kara, mais Ruby n’est pas comme tous les autres que j’ai pu rencontrer." _

_ " _ C’est super Lena! Comment se passe la promo de l’album?"

" _ Super! Je suis tellement contente d’avoir appris le Français et l’Italien au lycée." _

"Donc tu parles trois langues différentes?"

_ " Techniquement, quatre. Ma mère était Irlandais, mais je ne pouvais parler sa langue natale avec les Luthor donc c’est un peu difficile maintenant. Mais les langues et la musique sont la même chose pour le cerveau donc c’est facile d’en apprendre." _

" Comment fais-tu pour être encore plus parfaite?"

" _ Je suis le parfait opposé de parfaite Kara." _

_ " _ Des défauts sont parfaits." Kara pouvait presque entendre Lena rougir.

" _ Kara…" _

"Sinon, quand est-ce que je peux te voir?"

" _ La tournée est pleine ici. C’est plus simple de voyager dans plusieurs venues pour que j’ai plusieurs concerts par semaine. Mais je crois avoir deux jours libres dans deux semaines. Je verrais avec Jess." _

_ " _ Deux semaines.." Souffla Kara.

" _ Je suis désolée. Je sais qu'on n'a pas eu suffisamment de temps ensemble. J’ai presque pris un vol retour le premier soir. Je n’aimais pas me retrouver à dormir seule. J’ai dormi seule pendant des années mais les quelques nuits avec toi ont ruinées ça."  _ Kara rigole.

"Hum. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors le deuxième soir j’ai couru jusqu'à chez Alex et je l'ai forcée à me laisser dormir dans son lit." 

" _ Tu as littéralement couru hein?" _

_ " _ Bien sûr." Kara sourit en imaginant l'exaspération sur le visage de Lena. Kara entend Lena bailler. 

"Je suis désolée. Il est genre 1 heure du matin là non? Tu devrais aller dormir."

" _ Juste continue de parler jusqu'à ce que je m’endorme?"  _ Kara peut entendre l’incertitude dans la voix de Lena.

"Toujours." Kara commence en décrivant ce que ça lui fait d’enseigner aux élèves du lycée. Puis explique quelques séances qu’elle a donné à des dames à la gym. Après vingt minutes, elle entend des ronflements doux à l’autre bout de la ligne. 

"Bonne nuit Lena." Kara dit doucement, et prend le temps d’être sûr qu’il n’y a pas de réponse de l’autre côté avant de raccrocher. Elle regarde l’horloge et réalise qu’il est déjà dix-sept heures et elle est censée retrouver Winn pour le dîner avant de patrouiller en ville.

Cadmus s’était aventuré sur des crimes plus dangereux. Ce n’était pas seulement les drogues maintenant. La dernière fois que Kara les a chopé, c’était un trafic d'armes. Kara avait contacté Maggie pour l’arrestation directement comme ça le capitaine ne l’enverrait pas directement à la maison. Elle est même allée jusqu’à ce que Winn crée une ligne cryptée pour la détecter. Il s’était un peu répandu dans les médias que Power Girl avait disparue pendant une semaine pour revenir plus déterminée que jamais à arrêter le gang. Maggie lui a même demandé où elle était passé mais Kara évita la question. Elle n’était juste prête à partager le peu de temps qu’elle avait avec Lena. En plus, elles ont passées toutes leurs nuits ensembles depuis la première fois où elles ont couché ensemble. 

Kara était en train de regarder la ville depuis un toit. Winn avait enfin amélioré le grappin et le taux de rétraction. Maintenant elle pouvait atteindre le toit d’un immeuble de cent étages en quelques secondes et Kara adorait ça. Cet homme était un génie. Le hurlement des sirènes attira son attention donc elle toucha l’intercom de son oreille. 

"C’est quoi Winn?"

_ "Un problème sur le trafic, rien pour nous. C’est plutôt calme ce soir." _

"Génial. J’avais besoin d’une distraction."

_ "Elle te manque."  _ Ce n’était pas une question.

"Ouais Winn, si les âmes-soeurs existaient je pourrais jurer qu’elle est la mienne. Je sais qu’elle est comme cette Badass que les médias peignent mais en réalité elle est ce petit chiot blessé."

" _ C’est dégoûtant à quel point t’es amoureuse" _

_ " _ Je sais."

" _ Hey, tu as un appel en cours de Clark." _

_ " _ Mets le sur la ligne." Kara s’assoit sur la bordure, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

"Salut, cousin."

" _ Salut Kara, quoi de neuf?" _

"Rien , je traîne au plus haut sommet." 

" _ Tu sembles plus heureuse que d’habitude, et c’est quelque chose pour un rayon de soleil" _

_ " _ Ferme la Clark."

" _ Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse?"  _ Kara mord sa lèvre sans répondre.

"J’ai rencontré quelqu’un."

" _ Qui est l’heureux garçon? Ou fille?"  _ Kara rigole.

"Fille. Et je ne le dirais pas encore mais elle est incroyable."

" _ Alex le sait?" _

_ " _ Bien sûr. Elle l’a menacé d’utiliser ses avantages au FBI contre elle, ne t’inquiète pas."

" _ Pourquoi ton grand cousin ne peut pas savoir alors?" _

_ " _ Car c’est une personne discrète. Peut être que quand elle retournera aux États-Unis, tu pourras la rencontrer. Elle vit techniquement à Metropolis."

" _ De retour aux États-Unis?" _

_ " _ Ouep, elle travaille en Europe actuellement. On s’est rencontré alors qu’elle bossait à National City."

" _ Ohhh, intéressant. Je suis impatient de la rencontrer."  _ Kara rigole, regardant les étoiles hautes dans le ciel.

"Du coup, pourquoi tu appelles? J’imagine que c’est pas pour ma vie amoureuse"

_ "Juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu me manques. Il faut que tu viennes nous voir bientôt. Tu manques à Lois également." _

"Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin demander cette pauvre fille en mariage?"

_ "Bientôt. Si tout va bien, j’aurai une promotion avec cette nouvelle grosse histoire que j’ai. Puis je serais capable d’acheter la bague que j’ai vu." _

"Quelle histoire?"

_ "Je peux pas dire grand chose. Mais vu que t’es de la famille, je peux te dire que c’est à propos des Luthor." _ Kara prend un rapide bouffé d’air.

_ "Kara? Tu vas bien?" _ Kara déglutit.

"Ouais, ouais. Qu’est ce qui a à propos des Luthor? Rien ne peut être aussi gros que l’affaire sur Lionel."

_ "Je pense que ça le sera. Je n’ai pas encore suffisamment d’informations. Et je ne suis pas autorisé à partager quoi que ce soit." _

"Ok, fais attention. Ça m’inquiète que tu saches toutes ses dangereuses histoires." Kara grimace par sa propre hypocrisie, mais Clark pouvait être très imprudent. 

_ "Je le ferai. Toi aussi fais attention. Lois est arrivée, je te parlerai plus tard." _

"Dis lui que je dis bonjour!"

_ "C’est fait! Bye Kara." _

"Bye Clark."

L’appel se coupe et Kara s’allonge sur le toit tout en soufflant. Elle vérifie l’heure, il devrait être huit heures pour Lena mais elle était sûrement toujours endormie. Kara découvrit que Lena était une "couche tard, lève tard" type de personne, surement dû à son boulot. Kara touche son intercom. 

"Winn?"

_ "Toujours rien. _ "

"Ugh, ok je descends dans les rues. Peut-être que je tomberai sur quelque chose d’intéressant."

Ça arriva. Deux mecs agressant une femme qui rentrait chez elle, quelques dealers vendant à des enfants, et une petite infraction dans un magasin. Mais à part cela, il n’y avait rien. Elle abandonna vers une heure du matin et rentra chez elle. Winn la retrouva avec une pizza et ils mangèrent tout en discutant les idées de Winn concernant les "Super Amis".

Winn rentra chez lui, et Kara eut un appel de Lena. Elle venait juste de finir son entrainement avec son coach et se plaignait à Kara, ne comprenant pas comment Kara pouvait adorer ça. Kara s’endormit avec le sourire au lèvre, bercé par la voix de Lena lui chantant une comptine Irlandais.

19 Août 2017.

"Winn, on va où?"

Winn était en train de conduire vers un quartier délabré. Ils s’arrêtèrent en face d’un bâtiment abandonné.

"Donc, j’ai fait quelques investissements en bourse. J’ai gagné un petit peu d’argent, pas grand chose mais j’ai pu acheté ce bâtiment."

"Quoi?"

"Oui, je me suis dit qu’on pourrait l’utiliser comme base d’opération. C’est plutôt au centre de la ville, et j’ai besoin d’un endroit avec plus d'espace et plus de stabilité pour pouvoir améliorer notre système." Kara crie de joie et prend son ami dans ses bras.

Le bâtiment n’est pas grand chose de l’extérieur, juste une ancienne entreprise de deux étages avec un porte de garage. La plupart des vitres à l’entrée sont brisées et la peinture est totalement délabrée. Il y a des graffiti sur la porte du garage, qui disparaissent quand Win appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et il conduisait le van à l'intérieur. 

"Winn , je sais pas si je te le dis suffisamment, mais je ne pourrais pas faire ça sans toi."

"Et ben, chaque héros a besoin d’un gars sur une chaise."

Kara rigole et sort du van. Winn ferma la porte du garage et alluma les lumières. La pièce est presque vide, à l’exception de quelques débris, un énorme ordinateur, le costume de Kara et quelque chose sous une trappe. C’était placé dramatiquement sous une des quelques lumières de la pièce.

"Qu’est ce que c’est?’

'Ça c’est mon nouveau joujou." Winn s’avança et ouvrit la trape d’un seul coup. En dessous, se trouve une moto, costumée rouge, bleu et or. Kara pense qu’il se pouvait que ce soit une Ducati.

"Winn, c’est pour moi?"

"Ben, je suis sûr et certain que je ne conduirais pas ça. Tu sais conduire n’est ce pas?"

"Oui, Alex m’a appris avec la sienne." Kara marche vers la moto, et touche une des poignets avec hésitation. 

"Je l’ai complètement trafiquée. La meilleure partie c’est ça." Winn touche un bouton, et la moto se modifie automatiquement et devient totalement noir.

"Maintenant, tu n’as plus à marcher ou à prendre le bus. Il y a un compartiment caché pour le costume pour que tu sois prête peu importe l’endroit."

"Comment as- tu fait ça? Le changement de couleur?"

"Avec une technologie que…j’ai récupéré les plans et fini. L’entreprise travaille toujours dessus et j’ai trouvé leur problème. On est les seuls à l’avoir maintenant."

"Est ce que je comprendrait quelque chose?"

"Nope."

"Est ce que je peux la prendre pour faire un tour?" Il y a un bruit de 'bip' vers l’ordinateur. Winn s’en approche et touche une des touches. 

"Seulement si tu t’habilles avant, il y a un braquage à un kilomètre d’ici."

Kara sourit et prend son costume.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


26 Août 2017

"Tu as le ticket?"

"Oui. J’ai eu l’e-mail de Jess. Plus que deux jours et on sera de nouveau ensemble." Kara s’étalait sur son canapé après son footing tout en parlant avec Lena.

_ "Mon idée, tu manques à toutes les parties de moi. On a passé plus de temps séparé qu'ensemble maintenant." _

"Ça me manque de dormir près de toi, de te tenir dans mes bras, de t’embrasser." Lena hume de l’autre côté du téléphone.

_ "M’embrasser? Est ce que ça te manque de sentir mes lèvres sur les tiennes? Ma langue glissant sur la tienne?"  _ Kara prit une inspiration par son nez, les mots de Lena lui créent une image mentale très plaisante.

"Et mordit doucement ta lèvre inférieure et l'attrapa dans ma bouche."

_ "Hmmmmm, je me détache et tire ton tee-shirt au-dessus de ta tête." _ C’est à ce moment que Kara réalise ce qu’elles faisaient. 

"Attends, on va vraiment faire l’amour au téléphone?"

_ "Mon dieu, j’espère bien. Mais on peut s’arrêter si ça te rend inconfortable." _ Kara mord sa lèvre en pensant. Mais tout ce qu’elle pouvait visualiser était Lena en train de l'embrasser.

"Mes mains se glissent sous ton tee-shirt pour déclipser ton soutif." Lena rigole légèrement. 

_ "Je retire mon tee-shirt et laisse mon soutif tomber." _

"Je t’attrape et te porte jusqu’au lit, tout en embrassant ta nuque, te marquant sur là où elle rencontre ton épaule." Lena gémit à travers le téléphone.

_ "Tu retires mon pantalon et le lance hors du lit, hmm….regarde, aucun sous-vêtements." _ Kara ferme ses yeux et mouille ses lèvres avec sa langue, imaginant Lena nue devant elle.

"Rapidement je retire le mien avant de me placer entre tes jambes, t'embrassant de nouveau."

_ "Mes mains s’entremêlent dans tes cheveux pour te rapprocher de moi, tu passes ta langue dans ma bouche pour que la mienne fasse de même." _ Kara gémit.

"Ma main attrape ta poitrine, roulant ton tétons, dur." Un halètement de l’autre côté de la ligne fait comprendre à Kara que Lena est sûrement exactement en train de faire ça. Soudainement, Kara a chaud et bien trop habillée. Elle se relève vite , retire son haut, son soutif et son short. Puis descend sa culotte quand elle retourne vers le canapé. 

_ "J’attrape ton cul et t’attire fort contre moi." _ La main libre de Kara voyage sur ses seins, frottant contre un tetons sensible.

" Mes doigts glissent le long de ton ventre, frottant délicatement sur ton côté, suivant les magnifique courbes de ton corps."

_ "Oh kara, je suis tellement mouillée, je veux sentir tes doigts en moi. Es-tu mouillée pour moi Kara?" _ Kara essaye de trouver une réponse. Tout est si inhabituel pour elle.

"J…j’ai jamais fait ça avant. Je ne me suis jamais masturbé." Un fort gloussement rend Kara tout rouge.

_ "Juste écoute moi. Fais ce que je te dis, imagine mes doigts sur toi, car ils feraient la même chose."  _ Un gémissement s’échappe de kara en imaginant Lena se faisant elle-même jouir.

_ "Je veux que tu fasses durcir tes deux tétons, joue avec eux jusqu’à qu’ils soient si sensible qu’ils te font presque mal." _ Kara le fait, tout en laissant ses gémissements courent avec ceux de Lena à travers le téléphone, le bruit déclenchant un désir entre les jambes de Kara.

"Oh, Lena."

_ "Tu es prête?" _ Elle demande à bout de souffle.

"Oui."

_ "Descend doucement, et glissent ton doigt dessus, je veux savoir à quel point tu es mouillée." _

"Oh mon dieu, Lena, je suis tellement mouillée. Ça glisse même sur mes cuisses. Je suis trempé pour toi." Kara gémit en se sentant, glissant son doigt à travers son entraille. 

_ "Maintenant, entre un doigt gentiment dans ta chatte mouillée et désireuse." _

"Mmmmmm.." Est tout ce que Kara arrive à sortir.

_ "Commence doucement. Trouve le bon rythme pour toi. Si tu as besoin, ajoute un autre doigt." _

Kara se trouve rapidement dans le besoin d’en ajouter un autre car un n’est pas suffisant. Leurs gémissements se mélangent. Kara pose sa paume sur son clitoris pour soulager un peu la pression qui s’y trouve.

_ " Enroule tes doigts." _ Grogne Lena et Kara le fait immédiatement. 

"Oh mon dieu Lena." Le plaisir s’entend dans le corps de Kara.

"J’y suis presque, mon dieu."

_ "Jouit pour moi bébé." _ Les mots font quelque chose à Kara et elle crie le nom de Lena alors que les vagues de plaisirs la prennent. Elle entend Lena faire la même chose.

"Putain…."

_ "Attends juste deux jours de plus." _ Kara peut entendre l’arrogance de Lena et peut visualiser la légère courbure sur ses lèvres. Kara rigole.

"C’était incroyable Lena. Merci pour…" Kara se sent soudainement gênée mais elle entend un rire amusé.

_ "Avec plaisir Chérie. Quand tu veux, vraiment. Peut-être la prochain fois on le fera avec la caméra." _ Les joues de Kara s’enflamment et elle bégaye.

_ "On ne doit pas le faire, juste pense-y." _

Le téléphone de Kara émet un son dans sa main, elle regarde le texto de Winn. Et grogne à la notification concernant un braquage de banque.

_ "Qu’est ce que c’est?" _

"Je….j’ai promis le petit-déjeuner à Winn. Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard. Appelle moi quand tu te réveilles?"

_ "Bien sûr. Bye Kara. _

"Bye Lena."

Rapidement, Kara se change et prend l’ascenseur pour le garage souterrain du bâtiment. Elle touche le bouton de la moto et elle change de noir en rouge/bleu et or. Winn était un génie et Kara pose son téléphone dans l’encoche alors que Winn transfère localisation sur son téléphone. Kara touche son intercom et Winn commence à lui donner les informations sur la situation. Ça allait être une longue journée.

  
  
  


28 Août 2017

Kara quitte le terminal avec la masse de personnes bougeant dans tous les sens, soit pour trouver leurs correspondance, soit pour retrouver leurs familles. Elle n’a aucune idée d’à quoi s’entendre en atterrissant. Lena a dit que quelqu’un viendrait la prendre, donc elle commença à chercher dans le groupe de personnes tenant une pancarte. Elle voit celle avec son nom au-dessus de pleins de tête mais ne voit pas la personne qui la tient. Kara fait son chemin entre les gens.

Finalement, la foule se séparent et elle voit la femme portant une tenue de conductrice et un chapeau tenant la pancarte. La femme relève le regard et des yeux verts apparaissent. Kara halète et se précipite vers elle. Lena lâche la pancarte quand Kara l’attrape dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres avec envie sur celle de Lena dans un baiser enflammé. Lena se retire et pose son front sur celui de Kara.

"Tu m’as manqué."

"Tu m’as aussi manqué." répond Kara avec un autre smack sur les lèvres de Lena.

"On attire l’attention." Dit Lena.

"Je m’en fou." Dit Kara tout en plaçant sa tête dans la nuque de Lena. Lena rigole et se décale après un moment, serrant fermement sa main dans celle de Kara quand elle récupère la pancarte.

"As tu enregistré une valise?"

"Non, c’est juste deux jours, j’ai tout mis dans mon sac."

"Allons-y. Jess et une voiture nous attendent dehors."

Quand elles arrivent à l’entrée de l’aéroport, Lena se stoppa net. Elle pousse Kara derrière une colonne, ses yeux pleins de panique.

"Qu’est ce qui va pas?" Kara pousse une des mèches de Lena derrière son oreille.

"La presse. Il y a des caméras dehors. Je ne pensais pas qu’ils m'avaient suivi." Elle regarde Kara complètement paniqué.

"Lena, respire. J’ai appris." Kara prend son sac et fouille dedans.

Elle en sort une casquette, deux paires de lunettes de soleil. Kara prend la casquette et la veste que Lena porte et les mets dans son sac la lançant avec son haut blanc et son pantalon noir. Kara lui donne une paire de lunettes de soleil avant de mettre le chapeau sur sa propre tête. Après Kara déboutonne deux boutons de la chemise de Lena pour rendre son look plus cool.

"Wow, tu as bien appris."

"Lena, j’ai beau ne pas avoir été aussi connu mais j’ai eu ma propre expérience avec tout cela." Lena rigole et place un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

"Es-tu prête alors?"

"Avec toi? Toujours." Kara attrape de nouveau la main de Lena.

Elles continuent leur chemin. Dès qu’elles sortent, elles se retrouvent entourées. Kara reconnaît certains des gardes du corps de Lena qui viennent vers elles avant les caméras. Les hommes poussent les journalistes hors du chemin tout en s’assurant qu’elles puissent avancer. Des questions sont lancées, demandant qui est Kara, où elles vont, et plein d’autres que Kara ne capte pas, certains dans différentes langues. Elles se détendent seulement une fois qu’elles sont dans le SUV que Jess leur ouvrait. Jess monte devant avec le conducteur.

La voiture bouge et Lena trouve les lèvres de Kara. Kara accepte avec plaisir la langue de Lena et laisse son dos le caler contre le porte, Lena à moitié sur ses genoux. Ses mains se glissant sous son haut alors qu’elles se re-mémorisent la sensation de l’un et de l’autre. Kara sent la lavande et Lena est obsédée par cela. Elle avait essayé d’acheter des bougies à la lavande ou des lotions mais rien ne pouvait comparer l’odeur de Kara. Kara goûte la menthe dans la bouche de Lena, et elle sait qu’elle a passé la plupart de sa journée à voyager mais ça ne la dérange pas assez pour se séparer. 

La voiture s’arrête devant l'hôtel de Lena quinze minutes plus tard. Lena se retire et sourit face au rougissement sur les joues de Kara et Kara lui rend son sourire.

"Salut." Dit Lena et elle sent kara glousser.`

"Salut."

"Si vous avez fini, il y a un diner qui vous attend en haut." Dit Jess. Sans lâcher son téléphone du regard, elle sort de la voiture. Le conducteur fait de même pour venir ouvrir la porte à Kara. 

"Je suis sûre que le dîner est juste là" dit Kara après que la porte avant se ferme. Lena rigole et s’assoit pour pas que kara tombe quand le chauffeur ouvre la porte. 

Elles se dépêchent vers l’ascenseur et avec beaucoup de chance, elles se retrouvent seules. Kara se jette sur la nuque de Lena dès que les portes se ferment, mordant et suçant, extirpant des bruits de Lena que Kara n'a que trop manqué. Quand elles arrivent dans la chambre, le repas attend, mais est complètement ignoré alors qu’elles se perdent l'une dans l'autre, sous les draps jusqu’à tard dans la nuit.

"Je suis tellement contente d’être là." Dit Kara, traçant des formes sur le dos nue de Lena avec ses doigts, la dernière ayant la tête sur l’épaule de Kara.

"L'Italie est fantastique. C’est dommage qu’on puisse pas voir grand chose."

"Oui, mais je suis heureuse d’être ici avec toi." Lena sourit contre l’épaule de Kara, toujours dans son état post-orgasme.

"Moi aussi."

"Comment tu vas? Je veux dire, je sais que tu dis que tu vas bien, mais c’est plus dur de mentir en personne." Demande Kara et Lena prend une grande inspiration.

"Je vais bien. Tu me manques. Beaucoup. C’est un grand ajustement par rapport à comment je passais mon temps pendant mes tournées avant."

"C’est vrai. Soirée, boire, des meufs." Dit Kara avec un peu d’amertume

" Engouffrer les souffrances et oublier qui je suis et d’où je viens." Lena relève son regard sur Kara. "Kara, je sais que j’ai plein de merdes dans mon passé mais je t'apprécie vraiment et pour la première fois depuis des années je ne veux plus faire cela. Je n’ai plus besoin de faire ça. Et je pense que Jess est secrètement soulagée de ne plus avoir besoin de me surveiller." Kara rigole à la dernière partie mais se stoppe rapidement.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis juste….je sais pas…je ne veux pas que tu ais à changer qui tu es pour moi. Et c’est aussi un peu intimidant de penser avec combien de gens tu as été." Lena s’assoit et regarde Kara.

" Ceci est bon. Tu es bonne pour moi Kara. Je ne peux pas changer les choix que j’ai fait dans le passé mais je n’ai eu que deux autres sérieuses relations donc j’ai pas vraiment beaucoup d’expérience mais crois moi quand je te dis que tu es bien meilleure que toutes les personnes avec qui j’ai été, de n’importe laquelle des façon." Kara hoche la tête et prend Lena dans un doux baiser.

"Deux autres? C'est-à-dire que c’est sérieux nous deux?" Lena roule des yeux. 

"Je ne ferais pas voler juste quelqu’un pour me retrouver pour mes seuls deux jours de repos en deux semaines."

"Je veux juste pas que tu me détestes car tu penses que tu ne peux plus faire ce que tu veux."

"Kara, je pourrais aller en soirée, boire et danser. Mais je ne veux juste pas le faire. Ok?"

"Ok." Lena embrasse de nouveau Kara et se replace dans ses bras. L’estomac de Kara se rebelle.

"Ok, donc j’ai pas mangé depuis la barre de céréale dans l’avion. Et notre nourriture est froide maintenant."

"Ne t’inquiète pas. Service de chambre 24/24. Le menu est à côté du téléphone. Commande ce que tu veux, c’est le label qui paye de toute façon."

"Oh, le label va me détester."

"Crois moi, j’ai pourris suffisamment de chambre d’hôtel que même si tu commandais tout ce qu’il y a sur le menu, ça sera moins que ce qu’ils ont déjà eu à payer." Un sourire malicieux apparaît sur le visage de Kara.

"Kara Danvers, ne prends pas ça pour un challenge." Essaye Lena, mais Kara est déjà en train d’appeler tout en lisant le menu.

"Je suis bien trop compétitive pour laisser ça passer, et puis je meurs de faim." Lena souffle et se laisse tomber dans les coussins.

\-------------------------------------

"Donc, on devrait parler." Dit Lena au-dessus de la pile, maintenant vide, de nourriture sur la table. Kara a réellement supporté le challenge de manger autant qu’elle puisse et est maintenant allongée sur un chaise en face de Lena portant une des robes de chambre. Lena portait l’autre.

"De?"

"Et bien, les médias savent que j’ai quelqu’un avec moi maintenant. Donc ça dépend de toi. On peut rester dans la chambre le temps de ton séjour, ce dont je ne suis pas opposé du tout, ou on peut sortir et risquer d’être prise en photo."

"Oh," les sourcils de Kara se froncent par concentration. Lena la laisse. Tout est toujours nouveau donc elle ne veut pas mettre Kara dans une position inconfortable. 

"Honnêtement? Je m’en fou."

"Kara, dès qu’ils auront trouvé qui tu es, tu n’auras plus aucune vie privée."

"Lena, la plupart de ma vie est déjà dehors avec ma carrière et mon accident. Ça ne leur sera pas difficile de tout trouver. Je veux passer du temps avec toi. On est à Venise, en Italie. Je veux aller dans un gondola avec toi, et m'asseoir dans un petit café. Je veux me balader main dans la main avec toi dans la ville." Lena sent qu’elle était prête à pleurer. Personne n’a jamais dit quelque chose comme ça sur elle. Même avec Jack, tout était si formel, vu qu’ils étaient tous les deux, deux personnalités connues. Kara s’en foutait de ce que les médias pensaient et était prête à sacrifier sa vie privée pour cela. Lena se lève et fait le tour de la table pour placer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kara.

"Ok. Faisons une petite sieste et on ira explorer la ville après."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


29 Août 2017.

Elles passent tout le jour suivant sous le soleil, baignant dans la chaleur de la présence de l’autre. Occasionnellement, elles voient la présence de caméra essayant de les prendre en photo, mais Lena était bonne à tourner Kara pour qu’il soit difficile d’avoir une photo de Kara. Une fois, à la tombée de la journée, elles prirent une gondole et Lena prit une photo de Kara regardant au loin. Seulement une partie de son visage pouvait être visible, obstrué par ses cheveux blonds et montrant principalement le couché du soleil et les couleurs du ciel. Elle le posta sur instagram avec une des paroles sur lesquelles elle travaillait pour son prochain album.

_ Sur les septs milliard de personnes dans le monde, il n’y a que toi _

_ Il y a presque un million de mots que je pourrais dire, mais aucun d’eux ne ferait l’affaire. _

Le dîner se passait sur une magnifique terrasse avec des lumières et des bougies. Lena commanda pour elles deux en Italien. Mais au moment où le vin arrive et Lena l'approuve, un message se fait entendre sur le téléphone de Kara. Elle vérifie et vit que c’était Alex, qui savait qu’elle était à l’autre bout du monde avec Lena. Kara l'ouvrit et sentit ses joues rougir immédiatement. 

_ 'Vous êtes officielles, j'imagine" _

Ça vient avec un screenshot de l’instagram de Lena et un énorme taux de like. Kara ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n’en sort rien. Ses doigts sur l’écran essayant de trouver une réponse pour sa sœur.

"Qu’est ce qui a Kara?" Lena se rendit compte du rougissement.

"Ummm….ma soeur m’a texté."

"Oh? A propos?"

"Notre relation explosant Instagram." Kara tourne son téléphone pour montrer à Lena l’écran. Ses sourcils se relevant d'une façon très attractive.

"Désolée, j'aurais dû te demander d’abord? Enfin, on savait déjà que des photos allaient partir, donc je me suis dit qu'au lieu de spéculer, j’essayerais de calmer les rumeurs."

"Non, non, Lena, c’est bon. C'est juste, je veux dire, wow, c’est déjà tendance." Kara switch sur Twitter.

"Ouais, sur Twitter aussi." Lena attrape le téléphone de Kara.

"C’est pas trop tard." Dit-elle doucement.

"Honnêtement, je pense que si." Dit kara avec un grand sourire pour que Lena sache qu’elle le dit d’une façon positive. Lena sourit également. 

"Du coup, la légende…c’est des paroles de chanson?"

"Ouais. Une sur laquelle je travaille. Les gens essayeront de trouver ce que c’est. Dans quelques jours, on publie un clip de moi dans le studio d’enregistrement, enregistrant cette musique. Puis, je pense que c’est parfait pour cette photo" 

"C’est magnifique." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Toutes les taquineries que Lena avait commencées avec le troisième verre de vin touchaient à leur fin. Kara vint la prendre dès que la porte de l'hôtel s'est refermée derrière elles. Les lèvres se rencontrent, chaudes et mouillées.

"Mon dieu, tu es la pire des allumeuse." Murmure Kara sur les lèvres de Lena.

"Tu n’as encore rien vu." Kara gémit dans le baiser.

Elles s’écrasent sur le lit, Lena se retrouve au-dessus de Kara. Elle s’assoit et observe Kara, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de sa tête comme un beau halo. Lena mord sa lèvre alors qu’elle regarde la femme que s’est forcée dans sa vie avec tellement de facilité. Lena l’embrasse encore, ses doigts travaillant sur les boutons de sa chemise. Les mains de Kara retirent celui de Lena. Tout en étant désespérées, elles retirent chacune de leurs habits jusqu’à ce que Lena soit assise sur Kara, son excitation chaude contre le ventre de Kara. Lena commence par embrasser Kara de nouveau, sa langue contre la sienne.

Kara perd la concentration dans le baiser quand elle sent Lena balancer ses hanches contre elle. Lena se frotte plus fort et gémit dans le baiser. Kara se détache pour pouvoir regarder.

"Es-tu…Tu es en train d’utiliser mes abdos pour te faire jouir?" Demande Kara, légèrement amusée mais surtout excitée.

"Peux-tu…venir…et .. _ putain _ ….me doigter? Mon dieu…je fantasme sur ça depuis…notre première fois."

Kara glousse mais glisse ses doigts autour du cul de Lena. Lena ralenti, et Kara trouve la bonne entrée et entre deux doigts. Lena se laisse tomber et place son visage dans le cou de Kara. Elle se remet à bouger. Le clitoris de Lena frotte contre les muscles contractés de Kara tout en poussant contre les doigts de Kara. Rapidement, Lena se retrouve à marmonner dans les oreilles de Kara. Kara commence à se perdre dans la voix de Lena. La respiration de Kara commence à se faire difficile. Lena se faisant plaisir de cette façon est bien trop pour Kara. Le plaisir se balance dans son corps et elle peut sentir le soulagement arriver, et honnêtement à cette vitesse, elle pourrait jouir avant Lena.

Kara pensa trop vite. Lena s’assoit, ses mains sur les épaules de Kara, un gémissement guttural s'échappe de sa gorge, accompagné du nom de Kara. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans les épaules de Kara pendant que Lena jouit. Avec un grognement, Kara inverse leurs positions dès qu’elle voit que Lena a fini et commence à se frotter contre le cuisse de Lena. Avec très peu d’effort, Kara jouit et s’écroule au-dessus de sa partenaire. 

'Je…wow…c’était nouveau. Et sex." 

"Extrêmement." Acquisse Lena à bout de souffle.

"Depuis notre première fois?" 

"Oui, Comment ne peut-on pas le vouloir? Je veux dire, tu t’es vu?" Kara rigole.

"Je suis contente de travailler autant sur eux alors."

"S’il te plait, tu manges comme un conducteur de poids lourds."

"Hey, je le mérite. Tu veux me rejoindre pour mes footing matinaux?" Lena roule des yeux?;

"On verra à quel point tu veux aller courir après cet entraînement."

"Merci mon dieu on a pas fini." Kara roule vers Lena et l’embrasse de nouveau. 

  
  



	8. 8

31 août 2018

Les photos de leur séjour ensemble ont explosé dans les kiosques à journaux de National City au moment du retour de Kara. Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient vraiment une image claire de Kara, grâce à Lena, mais tous ceux qui la connaissaient savaient que c'était elle. Elle avait répondu à Alex en lui disant qu'elle éteignait son téléphone jusqu'à son retour. Le couple avait passé leurs journées à explorer la ville et leurs nuits à s'explorer mutuellement. Kara souriait encore largement quand Alex était venu la chercher à l'aéroport. Alex s'était contenté de rire et de la traiter de ringarde alors que Kara s'épanchait sur l'Italie et Lena. Kara a allumé son téléphone pendant le trajet de retour en voiture.

Cinq appels manqués de Cat Grant.

"Merde", dit Kara.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Cat Grant m'a appelée. Plusieurs fois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Je vais devoir parler à Lena d'abord."

"Que feras-tu si elle appelle..." Le téléphone de Kara sonne avec le nom de Cat qui clignote sur l'écran.

"Encore". Alex finit. Kara gémit et déverrouille son téléphone.

"Mlle Grant ! Bonjour." Elle dit un peu trop gaiement.

" _ Kara Danvers. Comment avez-vous pu ? _ "

"Je suis désolée, Mlle Grant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire ?"

_ "Vous et Lena Luthor. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas me donner une exclusivité ?" _

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire."

_ "Donc tu n'étais pas en Italie avec Lena Luthor ? Tu es une terrible menteuse." _

"Pas de commentaire."

" _ Quand est-ce que ça a commencé  _ ?"

"Pas de commentaire." Un soupir de l'autre côté.

" _ Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez commenter ? _ "

"Officieusement, Mlle Grant, si et quand il y a quelque chose à divulguer sur une relation avec quelqu'un, je vous ferai savoir si cette personne est d'accord." Le silence au téléphone est aussi bon qu'un gémissement de frustration.

" _ Je me souviendrais de ça Kara Danvers. _ " La ligne est coupée.

"Wow, je suis impressionné, soeurette. Peu de gens peuvent dire non à Cat Grant."

" _ Ce n'était pas un non. Juste un, plus tard. Je dois en parler à Lena." _

"Vous n'en avez pas parlé pendant que vous étiez ensemble ? Vous deviez savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver."

"Nous étions... occupés." Kara rougit furieusement.

"Trop d'informations, soeurette, trop d’informations."

25 septembre 2017

Les semaines passèrent. Kara et Lena ont surtout joué au téléphone jusqu'à ce que Kara puisse rencontrer Lena quelque part. Trois voyages à travers le monde pour voir la belle femme qui a captivé la plupart des pensées de Kara.

Le reste des pensées de Kara se concentrait sur Cadmus. Le gang était de plus en plus organisé. Winn avait du mal à retrouver les membres. La plupart des membres que Kara avait capturés avaient disparu ou avaient été relâchés puis étaient tombés dans l'oubli. Lorsque Kara et Winn ont réussi à localiser les différentes bases d'opérations du gang, c'était beaucoup plus sophistiqué et systématiquement détruit.

Kara avait commencé à annuler de plus en plus de ses cours jusqu'à ce que plusieurs personnes demandent un remboursement. Elle l’avait simplement fait au lieu de perdre son temps à se disputer. James était le dernier à avoir essayé de l'obliger à lui donner des cours. Kara avait juste passé la plupart de son temps avec Winn, essayant de comprendre la prochaine étape de Cadmus.

La violence avait monté en flèche dans les quartiers pauvres et se répandait rapidement. La police n'arrivait pas à trouver de témoins volontaires pour les crimes. Puis, dès que plusieurs crimes violents se produisaient dans une zone, ça s'arrêtait. Winn pensait que Cadmus causait le chaos juste pour que les gens les payent pour qu'ils arrêtent. Il essayait de trouver une source de paiement pour pouvoir la retracer mais n'avait que peu de succès. Kara devenait de plus en plus téméraire, sortant en plein jour à pleine vitesse. La frustration l'emportait clairement et cela inquiétait Winn.

" _ Hé, chérie, comment vas-tu ?" _ La voix de Lena se faisait entendre à travers son Bluetooth.

"Mieux maintenant que je peux enfin te parler", répond Kara, elle se faufile entre les voitures en allant beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne le devrait.

" _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a un bruit bizarre. _ "

"Oh, je fais juste un tour. J'ai dû me vider la tête." Kara s'arrête à un feu. Cette fois-ci, elle était en civil, sa moto noire pour se fondre dans la circulation.

" _ Dehors pour faire un tour ? _ "

"Sur ma moto."

_ "Depuis quand tu as une moto ?" _

"Umm... Je suppose que c'est juste après que tu aies quitté le pays. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?" La circulation reprend au moment où le feu passe au vert.

" _ Non, je pense que je m'en souviendrais si ma copine avait quelque chose d'aussi sexy qu'une moto. S'il te plaît, pour le bien de mon imagination, dis-moi que tu portes une veste en cuir." _

"Qu'est-ce que je porterais d'autre ?"

" _ Oui, ça fera l'affaire. Penser à toi avec rien d'autre qu'un blouson en cuir, me baiser sur ta moto. Je suis prête pour ça après ce coup de fil. _ " Ces mots font faire à Kara une petite déviation. Elle déglutit.

"Et maintenant, j'aimerais être à la maison. Va te faire foutre, Lena Luthor."

" _ Désolée, bébé. _ "

"Alors, cet appel avait-il un but ? Je n'aime pas trop parler en conduisant, même si c'est en mains libres."

" _ Alors pourquoi as-tu décroché ? _ "

"Parce que c'est toi et que le son de ta voix me manque."

" _ Je ne te mérite pas, Kara Danvers. _ "

"Crois-moi, tu mérites le bien dans ta vie. Et ça, c'est bien. Nous sommes bonnes l’un pour l'autre."

" _ Et maintenant tu es bien trop douce pour ce que j'espérais que mon fantasme serait avant." _

  
  


"Cela t’as-t-il déjà arrêté ?"

" _ C'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, la raison est que quelque chose est arrivé et que tu ne peux pas venir me voir ce week-end. Je suis désolée, Jess vient de me le dire." _

"Oh", Kara avait vraiment hâte de se vider la tête avec un voyage aux Pays-Bas, où se trouve maintenant Lena.

" _ Je vais essayer de trouver un autre moment où tu pourrais venir. Peut-être quand on ira en Grèce." _

"Ouais, peut-être." Kara fait les pauses quand on lui coupe la route, les klaxons klaxonnent quand l'idiot passe dans une autre voie.

"Merde. Ok, Lena, je dois y aller. Je t'appelle plus tard."

" _ Tu me manques." _

"Tu me manques aussi. Sois prudente."

" _ Toi aussi. _ " Un peu de silence, puis la ligne s'éteint. La pause était remplie de mots que Kara voulait tant dire mais elle savait que cela ferait fuir Lena. Trois mots qui la feraient disparaître et Kara ne pouvait pas supporter cette pensée.

" _ Power Girl, nous avons un braquage de banque à trois pâtés de maison de chez toi." _ La voix de Winn s'immisce dans ses pensées.

"Je suis en tenue de ville Winn. Où puis-je me changer ?"

_ "Attends, je pirate les caméras de circulation... tourne à droite et à mi-chemin du bloc, contre le mur." _ Kara fait le tour.

"C'est une blague." Elle dit que quand elle le voit.

" _ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est barricadé et hors service. _ "

"C'est une cabine téléphonique Winn."

  
  



End file.
